


Wild Youth

by beinmyheart, longlivefelicitythequeen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivefelicitythequeen/pseuds/longlivefelicitythequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of 1967, the infamous bad boy Oliver Queen meets the most innocent and beautiful blonde in a diner where she works. He admires her from afar every day, deciding not to make a move and dim her light. </p><p>When summer ends, Oliver returns to boarding school planning to do what he has always done: get with girls, get in trouble, and get people to fear him. But when he meets a new student, an edgy, blue-haired, cigarette smoking girl, his plans change. </p><p>Felicity Smoak is different now. Things happened that summer to change her life forever. She plans on raising hell in her new school and refuses to be stopped by anyone. </p><p>She won’t let anyone break down her walls. She has too much riding on this for anyone to get in her way now. The problem is that the resident bad boy Oliver thinks he can see right through her and according to him, her tough act is just that: an act. She refuses to let him get to her and he refuses to give up trying to prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is mine and Emma’s Olicity Fic Bang 2016 story! WOO! 
> 
> We want to thank the admins who run Olicity Fic Bang for giving us a platform to share our story. Also BIG thanks to sovvannight and nvwhovian for being wonderful betas, sanxo for creating beautiful art, and muchablogaboutnothing for cheering us on! We couldn't have done it without you all. 
> 
> We really hope you all enjoy our story! xx
> 
>  

**London, England - September 1967**

It has been awhile since Oliver felt like he didn't have the upper hand.

He is currently standing in the middle of the stairwell in the 1800’s-built Common Hall. The rooms are sealed shut, unfit for use, and the oak railings of the stairs have begun to rot. These particular stairs are more commonly known as the Stairs of Love to the students of Lord Verdant’s School of London.

He has attended the elite boarding school since he was thirteen and this is his last year here. The thought makes him nervous. He has no plans for his life. He never keeps up with his grades and he has a long list of misdemeanors.

Oliver, however, is all about pushing away the future and focusing on the present. He has a whole year to fool around with girls and cause trouble with his friends. He smirks a little at what is to come in the next few months. He and his friends are always getting caught for disobeying rules, and he thinks senior year is certainly the time to go out with a bang.

A small thud and a loud curse breaks him out of his reverie and forces him to look forward, realizing he has accidently dropped his latest conquest from where he held her up against the wooden planks of the wall.

_Ellie? Elena? Elenora?_

It doesn’t even matter now as he sees movement on the bottom of the stairs. Ignoring the angry whispers of his name being called, he sidesteps around the brunette to noiselessly descend the stairs towards the figure below.

It couldn't be her, could it?  

During the summer months when Oliver was back in Starling City, he frequented a small diner in the Glades. He landed upon it by accident, his motorcycle breaking down a street away from it.

He called Tommy from the diner’s phone and decided he could use a bite to eat while he waited. The first time he slid into the red and white checkered booth, he knew he would continue to come here every day if he could.

A waitress approached him and pulled a pen from where it was held in her ponytail. Her bright pink lips and black glasses weren’t what he typically looked for in a girl, but she was beautiful nonetheless. He figured they were around the same age and he had to hold back the desire to get to know her better. He wouldn’t do that to her. He was a fuckup, someone who didn’t give a damn about risks and consequences. But this waitress, _Felicity_ the name tag read, was a risk he didn’t want to take for her own sake. He could tell right away she was sunshine and babbles and he refused to taint that.  

But instead of leaving and never coming back like he should have, Oliver would sit in the booth every day. He admitted he went more often because she always seemed to put a smile on his face. They would exchange pleasantries, he would order his usual, and that was it.

He looked forward to seeing her every day. She babbled when taking his order, compulsively clearing her throat and straightening her glasses. She had a habit of tightening the ponytail around her sunny blonde hair when she was thinking.  

He watched her write things on a notepad behind the register, only pausing to reach up to tighten her hair tie and wrinkle her nose at the evident pain in her scalp.

It was hard, but he kept his distance from her. He would ruin her; dim her light somehow. So he stuck with saying, “I’ll have the Eggs Benedict, please,” and left it at that. Besides, she was planning on going to MIT next year. He overheard her talking to the head chef about it one afternoon. She had big dreams and somehow he knew he would only hinder them.

Sitting there quietly allowed him to feel like he was different. In that diner, with the warm summer air flowing in whenever the door opened, he wasn’t the Oliver everyone knew. The cocky bad boy was replaced by a quieter, more reserved young man.

Oliver hasn’t seen Felicity since last month during his summer break. The last thing she did in his presence was straighten her glasses and distractedly wish him a good day.

That’s why it is such a surprise to see her here, looking the same but different. She still has the most beautiful blue eyes that he’s ever seen, but now they’ve lost some of their spark. The tight material of her black dress with a tailored white collar wraps around her body perfectly and the hem is a _lot_ shorter than her dresses back home, short enough to see a patch of skin above her white thigh high socks and her hair…

The electrifying pastel blue color sure makes a statement and it’s sexy as hell but this isn’t her. None of this is. Especially the just-lit cigarette hanging from her dark red lips. He frowns, the sight confusing him.

The girl who was once light itself is now darkness. This is what he wanted to prevent by staying away from her, and it happened anyway.

Something changed her, and he plans on finding out what.

Before he can form a plan on how he can do that, the familiar tug on her ponytail that leads to the wrinkle of her nose is back and something unknown hums in his veins because it’s _her_.

He swallows tightly before putting on the famous Queen playboy smile that he never wanted to use on her, but he has to accept that this is who he is. He is not the stoic seventeen year old she met in the summer, and he figures now is as good a time as any to show that to her.

He jumps down a few stairs to land on the platform mere inches from her.

“Aren’t you a little far from home?”

**

Felicity takes a drag from her cigarette and looks over the somewhat familiar man in front of her. His thin tee fits snugly around his toned body, his tanned, muscular arms contrasting against the white fabric. She takes a moment to regret choosing this particular stairwell to sit in. All she wants is some peace and quiet on her first day, but of course some guy shows up with a giggling girl.

This isn’t just any guy, though. This is Oliver, the one regular at the Glades Diner who didn’t leave her a mess to clean or a shitty tip to put in her pocket. He was quiet, she remembers, only speaking to order his usual Eggs Benedict. Sometimes he brought his friend, Tommy, and that was when things got louder. She could tell Tommy was the obnoxious one of the duo, the one who commanded everyone’s attention---and got it. Oliver was more like the stoic, broody black sheep.

She would often feel him staring at her, but when she looked up his eyes were always elsewhere. As a waitress, she often had to deal with mean customers and wild kids throwing food. But Oliver was different. He never asked for more coffee when she had more than three tables to worry about and he never complained once, even when she knew his English muffin wasn’t toasted to his liking.

It wasn’t odd to her that she knew these little things about him. She took pride in remembering details about the regulars. Take Digg for example, the kind veteran who visited every Sunday. It wasn’t long before she realized he liked his orange juice with extra pulp and his eggs a little runny.

Oliver was a constant, showing up every day. When she began her shift, she’d glance over at him, welcomed by the sight. They rarely spoke to each other, but she appreciated his silent presence, the monotony calming her.

Clearly who he was during those warm summer days, quietly sitting in his designated red and white checkered booth by the windows, is not who he is at school.

This is Felicity’s first year attending Lord Verdant’s School of London. She spent her first three years going to Starling City High, the public school in her town. For her senior year, though, she decided to finally take a scholarship offer to go to the posh boarding school. She has her personal reasons for the drastic change, but Felicity shakes her head before she can start thinking about that.

She realizes she has been staring at him this entire time, so she quickly diverts her eyes from Oliver’s cocky grin and focuses in on the panting brunette behind him, who is pressed against the wall, whining his name. She mentally kicks herself for being wrong about him. She prides herself on being perceptive, but from the looks of him, he is a typical bad boy. His hair is unlike most teens styled it these days. It is short and cropped, displaying the cigarette that fits snugly behind his ear.

So unlike how he was at the diner, she realizes he is the type of guy she would normally shy away from. _Not anymore_ , she thinks. Felicity is no longer the babbling blonde waitress from the Glades. She is no longer the girl who worries about the appropriate hemline of her skirts or whether she will get good grades on her exams. She has changed both physically and emotionally in the past few weeks. She no longer wants to be the quiet girl in the corner because it got her nowhere. It never made her desirable or wanted, so what was the point?

After what happened, Felicity swore to herself that she would come to the boarding school and make some noise. She wants to be a hell raiser. A rebel.

She tries to refocus on Oliver. He asked her a question, didn’t he? _Aren’t you a little far from home?_ He says it as if she is a helpless little girl who lost her way and she hates to admit that she feels offended.

She clears her throat and flicks her cigarette. “I go here now, actually. Not that it’s any of your business,” she adds for good measure. She is surprised by how snarky it sounds but mentally reminds herself that this is who she is now. She wants to be the girl who doesn’t back down, the girl who makes her true feelings known, even if it does sound mean coming from her red-painted lips.

He seems to really ponder her words, his eyebrows furrowing. His blue eyes drift over her, taking in her short skirt and white thigh-high socks. His eyes drift back up and linger on her hair.

Suddenly he is reaching out towards her and his fingers grasp a light blue ringlet at the base of her ponytail. He pulls it down gently and lets it go, his eyes following the bouncing movement. If this was a few months ago, she would have blushed and nervously babbled at the close proximity.

But it isn’t so she remains unaffected, trying her best to look bored.

“You changed your hair,” he says gruffly. She can’t tell if he says it as a good thing or a bad thing, but she realizes she doesn’t care.

She shrugs. “I needed a change.” _Not like I owe him anything_ , she thinks.

His eyes sweep over her again, eyeing the white stick between her fingers and once again lingering on her legs. Felicity finally starts to get a little angry. He is blatantly checking her out while the girl he was just making out with glares at her from the top of the steps. He’s not just a bad boy, she thinks. He’s a playboy, too.

She drops the cigarette to the floor and puts it out with her foot. She clears her throat and clenches her fists, looking right at him. “Could you stop that?” she asks loudly, hoping he’ll know she is referring to him lasciviously eyeing her like some object.

Oliver smirks unapologetically and doesn’t even acknowledge her request. “You’ve changed a lot more than your hair, though.”

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. “Your point?”

He walks down a step so she is forced to crane her neck to keep eye contact. “It’s just not you, baby. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not a bad look.” His eyes drift towards her chest and she has no doubt he can see slivers of skin from his height. He tears his focus away and meets her eyes again. “But we both know who you really are, and this isn’t it.”

She stiffens immediately. No way in hell does Oliver Whatever-His-Last-Name-Is get to pretend that he knows her, because honestly, he doesn’t. Felicity may know what he likes for breakfast, but she has never shared anything with him.

She uncrosses her arms and clenches her fists. Old Felicity would have had let it slide or even agreed with him. New Felicity wants to hit him really, really hard. She isn’t looking to meet Headmaster Wilson so soon, though, so she mentally forces her fist to stay at her side.

“First of all,” she says walking a few steps away to gain some space between them. “Don’t call me baby again. Second of all, you don’t know me, so save us both the trouble and don’t pretend like you do.”

She turns away then, shutting him out completely. She sighs to calm herself and begins to pull another cigarette out of her bra when suddenly a warm hand grabs her elbow.

Felicity turns around quickly, wrenching her arm out of his grasp. He looks at her with a mixture of anger, surprise, and curiosity.

“What the hell happened to you, baby?”

She doesn’t think, she just acts. One second she is standing there and the next she is punching him, her tiny fist connecting with his square, stubbled jaw. He barely moves from the blow and she tries not to seem too disappointed. His eyes now hold only anger. Shit.

With perfect timing, the brunette rushes towards Oliver. “My poor baby!” she cries and throws herself at him, hugging his middle. Oliver doesn’t even acknowledge her. He keeps his eyes focused on Felicity and she does the same, holding his gaze.

When it is obvious that neither plans on breaking any time soon, the brunette grows impatient, forcing Oliver’s head towards her. The girl hugs him close and Felicity uses the distraction to turn and walk towards the exit.

She doesn’t know what compels her, but when she reaches the large oak doors, she turns around.

Oliver’s arms are wrapped around the girl as she kisses his neck. She runs her hands over his jaw and up in his hair, grasping the short strands.

His gaze at Felicity is unwavering, though, and she wonders if he watched her walk away. Felicity doesn’t exactly know what to do, so she smiles at him in a way she hopes seems equally confident and threatening, and she struts out the door.

The sunlight shines above her as she makes her way towards her dormitory. She has yet to meet her roommate, Laurel, so she might as well get that over with.

As she walks, she reflects on her first day. She reconnected briefly with Caitlin, a really sweet girl she met a few years ago when she first toured the school. As a highly desired student, the school paid for Felicity to visit their campus when she first got the scholarship offer at thirteen. Caitlin was assigned to the same tour group and they hit it off.

At the time they were both so similar, but now she only reminds Felicity of her old self. Intelligent, awkward, and nerdy. She thinks she would be good friends with Caitlin if things hadn’t completely changed last summer. Now she has to focus on finding a different group of friends, ones that will encourage her rebellious behavior, not hamper it.

She heard two obvious freshman talking this morning about a group of seniors who are the outcasts of campus, both feared and admired by the student body. They refer to them as the Rebels, the name enticing Felicity. She doesn’t know who they are, but she wants to meet them and hopefully join them. It will bring her one step closer to becoming what she refers to as her true self. _Oliver certainly thinks he knows my true self_ , she thinks bitterly, going over their encounter in her head. She forces herself to stop replaying it and walks into the castle-like building in front of her.

She silently hopes she won’t run into him again. For one, she punched him, and she isn’t sure yet what the repercussions for that will be. More importantly, though, Felicity has a gut feeling that if anyone can break her newly tough exterior, it’s probably him.

**

Felicity doesn't know what to expect from her roommate, but when she pushes down on the gold-plated handle of room 320 and walks through the door, she knows it’s _certainly_ not this.

Laurel Lance.

The daughter of Quentin Lance, the police captain back home. He would come into the diner before every shift and order his usual coffee to go. She remembers him mentioning how he missed his sweet, little Laurel and her younger sister, Sara, while they were studying abroad.

Felicity mentally kicks herself for not making the connection. This may cause problems later if she becomes a Rebel. A good little captain’s daughter as a roommate may hinder her chances.

But that isn’t going to be a problem at all because looking at her now, Felicity knows she’s anything but sweet.

Laurel is perched at the end of her bed, legs elegantly crossed, and there’s a light cloud of smoke surrounding her as a cigarette hangs between her left fingers. Her right hand flips through the pages of a magazine Felicity’s mother warned her to never pick up.

Curious to know more about her roommate, Felicity takes in Laurel’s appearance. She is wearing a striped tank that is neatly tucked into tailored capri pants. To be honest, she looks like any other teenage girl, but there is something about her eyes and smile that are more daring than others. Jet black eyeliner is messily smudged around her eyes, making them darker than they probably are, and the smirk on her face, well something tells Felicity it’s a permanent feature.

Instead of hindering her chances, Laurel Lance just may be her way in.

“So, you must be Felicity Smoak. My new _roomie_.” Laurel says cooly, pausing to put her magazine down on the bed and flick her cigarette over an ashtray.

Felicity straightens her back as she walks further into the room. Her new, darker outlook has taught her to show no emotion when there is potential for confrontation.

“And you must be Laurel Lance,” she replies with the same level of coolness and sits down on her own bed, mimicking the girl’s stance.

“That I am.”

Laurel sizes her up and seems impressed but there’s an edge to it. Uneasiness settles in Felicity’s stomach from being judged by someone she just met but she’s hoping it’ll be worth it. Something tells her that the girl in front of her can make or break her reputation.

Standing, Laurel places a hand on her hip and narrows her eyes, authority oozing off her. Not that it scares Felicity. In fact, she’s getting a bit impatient being scrutinized.  She sighs in slight annoyance.

Laurel’s eyes narrow even more.

“Well, _roomie_ , now that the introductions are over, there’s one rule I have. Stay out of my business, or I’ll make yours a living hell.” Her voice is sickeningly sweet and her smile is the falsest that Felicity has ever seen. She could definitely learn from this girl.

She doesn't know why she does it but Felicity actually chuckles. Maybe it’s because she’s so sick and tired of people assuming she’s still a sweet little girl. The kind of girl who let people walk all over her and doesn’t do anything to stop it.

“Okay, well, only if you do the same for me,” she bites back, not even bothering to look over at Laurel. She turns to begin unpacking her suitcase. Without a second thought she adds with a shrug, “And aren’t you meant to be, I don’t know...more _preppy_ as a police captain’s daughter?”

Making that comment is a risk she has to take in order to show she doesn’t care what Laurel thinks of her. Obviously it pays off because suddenly the room fills with laughter.

“Oh, I like you, Smoak. I was wrong about you. You’re cute!” Laurel says as she comes over and sits on Felicity’s bed, watching her struggle with the suitcase.

A small pinch of pain runs through her bruised knuckles as she knocks them on the zipper. Felicity winces as she pulls her hand back and cradles it. Despite the pain, she does not regret punching Oliver in his pretty face. She smiles in satisfaction.

“Oh, that looks painful! What happened?” Laurel asks as she hovers around Felicity, trying to help with the suitcase.

“I’m fine, believe me it was worth it. I punched a guy because he didn’t quite grasp the concept that my name isn’t actually ‘baby’.”

“You’re feisty _and_ cute. My sister will totally love you,” Laurel snickers. She quickly grabs Felicity’s uninjured hand and leads her to the window. She opens it and steps onto the fire escape before turning back to Felicity.

“C’mon, Smoak. There are some people I want you to meet.”

**

One perk of being a genius is that Felicity can work things out pretty quickly.

So when Laurel takes her to the side of the dorm building where a group of smokers casually sip on beer and laugh without fear of being caught, Felicity knows she is in the presence of the Rebels.

A small bubble of anxiety builds up inside of her. This is what she wants but she didn’t expect it to happen so quickly. This has been her intention all along but now it’s real. Her plan is in motion, but what now? What if they don’t like her? Or if this is a prank? What if they see right through her?

She pushes those feelings down and puts on a nonchalant look. She pulls a cigarette out of her bra and joins them as Laurel makes introductions. The blonde in the cropped leather jacket with a slight smirk and a flirty glint in her eyes, standing against the brick wall holding a beer, turns out to be Sara Lance. Unlike Laurel, who holds herself with grace, the younger of the Lances is more of a wild child as she hugs Felicity like a long lost friend.

“It’s so good to meet you, Felicity!” Sara exclaims as she pulls back from the hug and smiles kindly, taking in her appearance.

“Hey Sis, did you know Felicity beat up a guy for calling her inappropriate names?” Laurel teases, as she puts an arm around Felicity’s shoulders.

Felicity starts to blush at the insinuation that she can just go around beating up guys whenever she feels like it. She’s strong but she’s not that strong. It would take four of her to take a guy like Oliver down.

“Well, I didn’t actually beat him up per se, just kinda punched him straight in the face…” She says with a scrunched up nose, feeling the painful tingling across her knuckles. She looks down to inspect them once again.

A long chuckle makes her head snap up to see Sara with a large smile on her face and eyes shimmering with amusement.

“Oh, you’re such a _babe_! We are definitely going to be great friends,” she says, beaming. Sara pats Felicity on the arm and walks off towards the steps to be with the rest of the group.

With a small laugh, Laurel leans in and whispers, “I told you my sister would love you.”

Felicity can’t help but huff out a laugh as she loops her arm though Laurel’s before being dragged off to meet the others. She may be nervous meeting the Rebels but at least she already knows she has friends in the surprisingly upbeat Lance sisters.

Her eyes roam over the group and land on a pale, thin girl. Her name is Helena, a brunette with long hair and eyes that could make any guy surrender to her will. She sits next to the boy introduced as Tommy Merlyn and waits for him to light her cigarette for her.

Felicity swallows hard. All that anxiety from before threatens to overpower her in an instant. She might not be able to contain it, actually, because Tommy Merlyn is _Oliver’s_ Tommy from the diner. The one with the floppy hair and the obnoxious attitude.

If Tommy is here with the Rebels, that means Oliver is nearby. She doesn’t see him anywhere and she takes it as a good sign, her panic subsiding. The thought of him here, being a part of this group, makes her breathing labored. And not in a good way. Not to mention she just punched him less than an hour ago. He would ruin her plans for certain. How could she be in the same space with him and avoid him at the same time? He would totally go on with his righteous assumption that she isn’t who she says she is. The boy has no idea.

With a little luck, maybe Oliver isn’t a part of the Rebels and she will never have to deal with him.

She can feel eyes on her, and she knows it’s Tommy. She looks up to see his brows furrowed and a curious look etched on his face. She tries to smile but she knows it looks more like a grimace. Tommy just looks away. He has been quiet so far, quite unlike his boyish self at the diner. Felicity prays to God that he doesn’t recognize her.

With a sigh, Felicity turns to pay attention to what Laurel and Helena are saying.

“... and so what if she punched some douche, Laurel? Queen has to have a say at least!” Helena exclaims, throwing her cigarette butt onto the ground beside her.

 _That’s interesting_ , Felicity thinks. Who is Queen? Is that their leader?

Opening her mouth to ask, she is interrupted by Tommy’s sharp voice.

“Hey. I know you! You’re that waitress chick that Oliver-”

Felicity doesn’t have time to freak out as a loud voice makes her veins turn cold and she freezes in fear.

“That Oliver what exactly?” the manly voice drawls out.

_Frack!_

With a bow of her head, Felicity sinks into herself. The bubble of denial she’s created pops. It couldn’t be him, but of course, it is.

Helena pipes in and now she knows for sure she is dead meat.

“Ollie, Laurel here wants Felicity to join us ‘cause she punched some ass in the face. Can you believe it?”

_Double frack!_

Oliver, the same one she _punched_ , is Oliver Queen -- the apparent leader of the Rebels. She is so screwed.

With a resigned huff, she looks up, because she’s not about to go down without a fight. She finds him staring at her, his blue eyes never flickering away from hers. His gaze is so intense that it burns through her, making Felicity gasp, whatever fight she has left in her fading away.

“I bet she gave him a good one too,” Oliver says, voice so low and gruff that it slices through her like a knife, although the corners of his mouth tug up in amusement. He rubs his chin lightly, right on the place she hit him. Felicity mentally berates herself for not even leaving a mark. She’ll have to work on that, apparently.

Oliver gives a slight nod and the movement breaks her internal scolding. With eyes still trained on her, he smirks.

“Welcome to the Rebels, Felicity.”

**

Felicity looks at him and he sees the surprise and hesitance swirling in her eyes.

If he is being completely honest with himself, he isn’t even sure why he said what he did. The Rebels are not something she should be a part of. He knows she has an amazing future ahead of her and it worries him that she wants to waste it on this.

Does he have a right to worry? No. He barely knows her, but he feels this bizarre need to keep her away from his lifestyle. He briefly wonders if it’s because if she is one of them, he will no longer have an excuse to stay away from her. Before, he was able to convince himself she was too bright and good for him, but now…He shakes his head, forcing the thoughts away. No, Felicity is still that same person, he is sure of it.

He is also sure that he shouldn’t have provoked her like he did earlier. He needed to see just how far she would go and he got punched in return. He smiles inwardly at that. She is a feisty one, and he looks forward to testing her now that they will be around each other more often.

Oliver walks closer to her and pulls the cigarette out of her mouth and puts it in his, taking a drag. Felicity huffs in frustration and he tries to suppress the urge to laugh.

“Can I talk to you?” She looks back at his friends who look put off by the request. “Alone.”

Oliver admits he is surprised by her forwardness. He could tell she had no idea he leads the group and it clearly took her off guard.

He nods his head to the left and starts walking around the building towards the back, stopping by a dumpster. He can hear her following him and he turns to her, observing the little crinkle of her nose as she inhales the smell.

“Are you going to punch me again?” he asks her, raising his eyebrow.

She sputters a bit but quickly regains control and rolls her eyes. “Not unless you give me another reason to. Besides, you and I both know you deserved it.”

He hums a bit at that, studying her. Her hands are on her hips, her shoulders tense. Her eyes are narrowed but he can still see the fire blazing in them. She certainly puts on a tough act.

“Is that any way to treat the guy who just got you in with the Rebels?”

She tilts her head at him. “Why did you do it?”

He shrugs to buy himself some time, surprised by the question. She seems to genuinely want to know, his eyes catching her pursed lips and furrowed brow. He would say she seems a bit unsure of herself, but he knows better now.

What he doesn’t know is how to answer her question, so he just puts on his infamous smile and goes with it.

“I was feeling generous.”

She rolls her eyes, and Oliver wonders how many times a day she does that. “Does this mean I owe you or something?”

He laughs at that. “No, Felicity, it doesn’t.” He takes a step towards her, invading her space. “Let’s just say I think it will be good for us to spend some time together, don’t you?”

He can tell she is affected by him. She may not seem any different, but Oliver notes the way she loudly swallows and the uncertain shuffling of her feet. But in an instant it vanishes and she is back to oozing confidence.

She unfolds her arms and steps towards him. She cranes her neck to look in his eyes, their faces close. Oliver stands there stoically, pretending he isn’t completely taken off guard. Her scent fills his nostrils, a mixture of flowers and smoke, and he resists the urge to lean in closer.

“That depends, Oliver.” She grabs onto the sides of his leather jacket, her hands grasping it tightly.

His eyes flicker over her face, trying to read her. “On what, exactly?”

She leans up on her tiptoes and he swears she is going to kiss him. He wants her to, he realizes, and is disappointed when her lips brush over his ear instead.

“On if you plan on changing me.” Her hot breath coasts over his ear. “This is who I am, and you don’t know me well enough to think otherwise. So back off.” She steps away, putting space between them, all the while looking at him smugly. “Unless you want me to hit you again.”

She turns and begins to walk away from him. He watches her saunter away and doesn’t even feel guilty for admiring the shapely curve of her ass in the tight dress.

Loud enough so she can hear, he says roughly, “We’ll see about that, baby.”

Felicity doesn’t even turn around. Instead, she keeps walking and extends her arm backwards, flipping him off. She shouts, “I am _so_ not your baby!”

He smiles. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all. Her being on the Rebels means he can keep an eye on her, try to break through her walls, and spend time with her. It sounds like a win-win to him.

Oliver loves a good challenge, and Felicity Smoak is shaping up to be the biggest one of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think :)
> 
> Feel free to chat with us! Emma is on tumblr at beinmyheart and on twitter at beinmyheart8 and I'm on tumblr at felicityschattycathy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This is chapter two of mine and Emma’s OFBB story. We will be posting every Saturday and Wednesday! 
> 
> As always, this fic would not be possible without the admins who run olicityficbang. Also BIG thanks to sovvannight and nvwhovian for being wonderful betas, sanxo for creating beautiful art, and muchablogaboutnothing for cheering us on! We couldn't have done it without you all.
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback we have received so far. We will get to answering your comments shortly! This is the shortest chapter in the entire fic but we still hope you enjoy it! 
> 
>  

A few days later, Felicity and the Rebels are walking along the perimeter of the boarding school, the high fence caging them in like animals. **  
**

Felicity tries not to show her anxiety, but the anticipation is making her antsy. Sara warned her earlier that she could only be considered a Rebel once she completed an act of rebellion. She has no idea what that will entail, and suddenly she feels a little in over her head.

Speaking of the blonde, Felicity wishes Sara was there, but unfortunately she landed in detention after talking back to a guard. Something about the tiny yet intimidating girl calms her, and without her, Felicity is having trouble containing her nerves.

She has to remind herself that there is a reason she is doing this. So many things depend on her fitting in with this group. The initiation is the ultimate test for Felicity to prove to them and herself that she doesn’t give a shit about consequences, just like them.

Felicity is interrupted from her mental pep-talk by Tommy, who dares her to climb the high fence. This is the act that will determine if she becomes one of them. The task itself isn’t entirely too daunting. The fence is only about ten feet high. _It could be worse_ , she thinks.

She still hesitates, however, realizing it may not be the right time to admit she is afraid of heights. No, she is running with a different crowd now. She can’t be afraid of anything.

"Do it. Do it. Do it," they chant, the words slicing through her each time. Her eyes find Oliver's and he shakes his head in disapproval. She notices his fingers rubbing together and wonders if it is a tick of his when he is nervous or angry.

“Come on, Felicity. You scared?” Laurel taunts, egging her on.

She ignores their chants and jeers, glancing at the high fence above her. She has to do this if she is going to be accepted.

She takes a step forward but a hand on her arm stops her. She already knows it’s Oliver before she turns. It reminds her so much of the other day, right before she punched him. He is the only person who seems to see right through her, and that scares her. She won’t let him ruin her chances at this.

“Felicity, no.” His voice is stern, emotion swirling in his eyes. The air around them is charged; they are so close their breaths mingle before them.

She briefly wonders when he got the authority to tell her what to do. He thinks he knows her. He thinks she is too good to run with the Rebels. _What a hypocrite_ , she thinks sarcastically. He is the biggest rebel of them all.

She shrugs him off, annoyed.

“For the last time, Oliver, you don’t know me and you don’t tell me what to do.” She turns back towards the fence and gulps. She can do this.

There are snickers from the group at her ridicule towards Oliver but he seems unaffected, his eyes trained on her.

She takes a deep breath and begins to climb, going higher and higher, chain after chain. Felicity makes it to the top and hears hoots and hollers from below. She closes her eyes, relieved. They approve, and that’s all that matters to her.

She soon figures out that other things matter too. Like how it is way too easy to escape from the confines of the school. Oh, and climbing down the fence, of course.

Felicity lowers her feet one by one and very carefully makes her way back to the ground, shoving her panic down the entire time.

She jumps off the fence and wobbles a bit from her shaky landing. A pair of hands land on her hips to steady her. She doesn’t know what is worse: the fact that this is the third time Oliver has touched her or that she can tell they are _his_ hands that encompass her waist.

Her heart beats rapidly and she tells herself it is a result of her fear of heights, not his close proximity. She turns around, hoping he will drop his hands, but he doesn’t. They stay on her and he dips his head down to meet her eye.

“Are you okay?”

Felicity’s cheeks redden with embarrassment. Her stomach flips at the concern in his voice and the thumb that has snuck its way under her shirt. She mentally kicks herself for getting sidetracked by him. She will never be treated as an equal so long as Oliver acts like she is a fragile little girl.

“Get your hands off me,” she huffs and shoves him angrily in the chest. She stumbles back and almost trips, the unsteady rage inside her making her hands shake. She needs to get away and center herself. Knowing that he’s treating her with kid gloves is hitting a nerve. It is the way he acts like he cares when he doesn’t know her at all that really gets to her.

“Baby, I’m just trying to look out for you. Don’t want you embarrassing yourself now,” Oliver says with a smirk, but there’s a hint of concern in his voice.

He steps towards her, their feet touching, and the atmosphere around them is back to being charged, eyes focused solely on each other. She doesn’t know what they are doing but she knows the others are staring. Chills settle over her at the realization that she doesn't care. Then the air mellows as he reaches up to touch her cheek.

That’s when she snaps. It’s too much. She doesn’t need him to look out for her, she doesn’t need to be protected. She’s strong and brilliant and she’s going to be a Rebel like the rest of them.

She leans forward and slaps his hand out of the way before it reaches its destination. His look of confusion turns into hurt and she tries not to feel like complete shit for being this way. They’re so close she can feel his warm breath coasting over her.

In a snap decision, she pokes his chest and grits out, “Well, that’s too bad. I don’t need you or anyone to look out for me. I’m not some damsel in distress!”

And without another word, Felicity storms off.

She’s not fragile, hasn’t been for a while now. She can take care of herself and she has more than proved it over the summer. Hell, she has taken care of her mom, too. She doesn’t need some know-it-all guy to come in and try to protect her when all she wants is danger.

If Oliver Queen thinks that his sexy ass can sweep in and play her knight and shining armor, he has got another thing coming.   

**

_Ding. ding. ding._

Felicity loves the chime of the bell that signals it is time for a new class. There is something about how the students scatter around the hallway, lockers slamming and pages of books turning, that makes her giddy to head to class and cram as much information as she can into that brain of hers.

Scratch that. That was before. Now that chime means ditching the boring classes to go hang with the Rebels.

The girls convinced her to ditch Calculus and go shopping on Oxford Street instead. Of course she agreed to go. You don’t turn down fun for study, like, ever. That is practically the Rebels’ motto.

Also, despite being in London for a few weeks now, Felicity hasn’t been outside the school’s walls yet and she’s excited to see the sights. She wants to see Trafalgar Square and Big Ben. More importantly, she yearns to see London at its best: fashionable people strutting down the street like models on a runway and the trendiest clubs flashing their neon lights until nearly dawn.

All she has to do is walk down this dull hallway and through those grand double doors. Then she’s free.

She shuts her locker door and hikes her purse over her shoulder. She starts casually heading down to her exit. Felicity turns her head as a group of girls pass, their laughter reverberating off the walls. She recognizes Caitlin in the crowd and turns her head to avoid eye contact. They had a lot of things in common at the time they met. A feeling of sadness and loss settles in her stomach. They would have been such good friends in another time.

Caitlin is a sweetheart, but Felicity has plans and somehow she just knows the lanky girl will delay her.

Sure enough, as she tries to sneak past undetected, Caitlin calls out to her.

“Hey Felicity, hope you’re not skipping out on Calculus for a better offer?” she asks with a slight laugh.

“Hey. Yeah, something like that...” Felicity murmurs. She feels like she’s been caught. She hopes she can still make it out as she checks that no teachers are around. The girls are waiting by the front steps for her and she knows they don’t have much time to escape. According to Helena, the guards at the front go on their morning tea break now and it’s as easy as walking right through the front gate.

“Oh, okay then. I’ll cover for you and we can meet up at the library later to go over the notes you missed. Have fun, Felicity!” Caitlin says with a kind smile.

“Thank you so much.” Felicity calls gratefully as she takes off towards the open doors.

Once she skips down the stairs and meets up with the girls, Sara links their arms together while Laurel gives her a small wave.

“I thought you weren’t going to make it, Smoak. You had me worried there for a moment.” Sara says dramatically as she pulls Felicity towards the gate. “C’mon, let’s go ladies!”

Helena huffs and stares at her as she comes to a stop.

“Who’s the square you were talking to back there?”

With a crane of her neck, Felicity looks back to the space where she stood in the hallway, Sara dragging her further and further away. She feels horrible for involving Caitlin in her mess. She owes her big time but she has nothing to offer.

“Umm, she’s- she’s nobody.”

**

Felicity stands against the brick building, a cigarette in one hand. She takes in a drag, letting the smoke fill her lungs. A moment later she tilts her head upwards and blows, her lips forming a perfect ‘o.’

Reluctantly, her thoughts travel to earlier in the week. After she successfully climbed the fence and dissed Oliver, the Rebels took her in with opened arms.

She surprisingly finds herself fitting in with them. Sure, they are eccentric and sometimes too over-the-top, but they are good people at heart. At least Tommy, Laurel, and Sara are. Actually, she and Sara have become fairly close since they have most of their classes together.

Felicity isn’t sure how to feel about Helena yet. Something about her throws Felicity off. And Oliver is...Oliver. He hasn’t been able to break her down yet, but he also hasn’t given up.

They share a class together, much to her chagrin. On the days she actually shows up, she is always stuck sitting next to him. Felicity knows he does it on purpose. He probably scares all the other kids into leaving the seat next to him open.

It’s not like she actually pays attention in class. If she is being honest, she doesn’t need to. She could probably teach the class if she had to, but that isn’t the point. The point is that she wants to make some noise, and almost losing her scholarship might be the perfect opportunity to do just that.

Felicity shakes her head. The old her would have a freaking heart attack at the things she is doing now. The old her would scold her and make her think about the future, probably while handing herself a book on technology mechanics to read.

No. That isn’t her anymore. She is now Felicity Smoak, the girl with the pastel blue hair. The girl who neglects school and smokes cigarettes in her downtime. The girl who just doesn’t give a shit.

She flicks the cigarette once and brings it back to her lips. The smoke once again fills her lungs and she welcomes the burn.

She sees a movement to her left and Felicity knows what is about to happen before it does. She has become attuned to him over the short course of a week. Somehow, she can always feel his stare and her body just _knows_ when he is near.

Sure enough, Oliver leans next to her on the wall.

“Put down the cigarette, Felicity.”

She flicks the cigarette again, momentarily mesmerized by the burning embers falling to the concrete.

“Go to hell, Oliver,” she says angrily.

She doesn’t understand him at all. He doesn’t like her, that much is clear. Yet he acts like he needs to protect her.

He steps into her personal space and grabs the cigarette from her. He takes a drag quickly and throws the white stick to the ground, putting it out with his boot.

“You're not that kind of girl and you know it.”

She scoffs. He always acts like he knows her. Even if he did, who is he to tell her what she can and cannot do?

“Yeah, well, did it ever occur to you that you don’t actually know me?”

Oliver leans back on the wall, crossing his arms.

“I know you well enough to see that this whole act you have going on isn’t going to last.”

She rolls her eyes and suddenly spots Laurel, Helena, and Tommy up ahead. They wave her and Oliver over, so Felicity turns to him. She reaches into her bag to grab her pack of cigarettes.

She places one in her mouth, her dark lipstick staining the white stick. She lights it with ease and blows the smoke in his face. Felicity pushes off the wall and smiles at him before turning to head towards her new friends.  

“Looks like I do.”

**

Oliver doesn’t understand her at all. She doesn’t like him, that much is clear. Yet she is hyper aware of him. He can tell she feels his stares and he sees the slight shiver of her body whenever he is near.

He knows the old Felicity didn’t smoke. He had watched her scrunch up her nose in disgust when she walked past the two old regulars who smoked like a chimney at the diner.

It seems childish, but he had daydreamed about them meeting. They were silly scenarios, but it was the best his mind could come up with.

Maybe she would accidentally bump into him on her way to her shift at the diner, her head in a book that she couldn’t put down. He would always be outside, having a quick drag before going in. She would babble awkwardly and apologize, blurting out some inappropriate comment while he smiled at her and offered her his cigarette in hopes that she would stay longer and talk to him. Of course, in his mind, she would take it awkwardly, not wanting to be rude, or maybe, just maybe she wanted to stay and get to know him. She would inhale far too deeply, lungs catching fire as she coughed loudly, giving it back to him with a cute sheepish look.

 _‘Sorry, I’m not much of a smoker. But I make a mean chocolate milkshake. Come in and I’ll make you one as an apology for, you know, nearly toppling both of us over,’_ she would say.

He would laugh and reply with a cheesy _‘That’s okay, I would be happy to topple over you anytime. But seeing that you’re offering, I would love a milkshake.’_

Then he would follow her in, with her blushing lightly and his hand on the small of her back.

Now, she’s blowing smoke in his face without a blink of an eye. He wonders when she started the habit. Did she cough and sputter like he dreamed? Or was it an underwhelming experience like when he first picked up a cigarette at age fourteen in Tommy’s backyard shed?

He also wonders when the snarky comments started to make an appearance. She seemed so light and happy at the diner as if she had no worries in her life. The girl before him is dark and angry. He hopes whatever happened is fixable so she can go back to her old self without any troubles.

His name being called breaks his thoughts.

“Dude, are you coming or what?” Tommy asks with a raised eyebrow, looking like he knows exactly what Oliver is thinking.

Silently, he gives a nod and jogs to catch up with the others, only one single thought echoing in his mind.

Felicity Smoak is a mystery and he plans on solving her, whether she likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think :)
> 
> Feel free to chat with us! Emma is on tumblr at beinmyheart and on twitter at beinmyheart8 and I'm on tumblr at felicityschattycathy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the third chapter! Who's excited? (We certainly are!) 
> 
> As always, this fic would not be possible without the admins who run the Olicity Fic Bang. Also BIG thanks to sovvannight and nvwhovian for being wonderful betas, sanxo for creating beautiful art, and muchablogaboutnothing for cheering us on! We couldn't have done it without you all.
> 
> You guys are super supportive and pumped for this fic and we seriously LOVE that. Emma and I fangirl over your comments quite often. No joke. 
> 
> We hope you love this chapter! Enjoy x

Oliver has three rules when it comes to getting with girls:

  1. Never hook up with a girl who wants something more.



A thin, black-haired girl gave him the best blowjob of his life in the boys’ bathroom, but he wasn’t expecting her to go around telling everyone the next day they were exclusive. Ever since then, he has been incredibly clear what his intentions are before he even thinks about laying a hand on someone.

  1. Never hook up with a girl who is in a relationship.



Oliver grew up with a father who barely hid his infidelity and a mother who slept with Tommy’s father when they were younger. Since then, both Oliver and Tommy vowed to never be involved in cheating under any circumstances.

  1. Never hook up with a girl more than once.



A no-brainer, really. He does not do attachments or relationships or any girl who thinks they have stolen his heart. A second round just messes with the girls’ heads.

Crude or not, these rules are embedded in Oliver’s bones. It took having sex with a few girls for him to understand the importance of this kind of communication. He learned to make clear that he won’t fall in love with them and he definitely won't settle down.

In fact, he has employed those rules tonight.

He doesn’t remember her name, only that she is in one of his classes. Oliver can’t remember which one, but he also doesn’t care to find out. He should feel bad about it, but they know what they get into when they say yes to him.

Oliver backs her into a shelf, knocking a few books off in the process. She is eagerly grabbing at his shortly cropped hair and making guttural sounds he tries to ignore. Nothing kills the mood for him quite like a girl who sounds like a man getting off. He knows it makes him a dick, but Oliver just isn’t feeling it with the redhead tonight.

The library is Oliver’s prime make out spot. Nobody hangs around there after hours and the lock is unbelievably easy to pick. Besides, most girls he is with enjoy the thrill of hooking up somewhere they could get caught. Honestly, Oliver doesn’t care where they are so long as it is secluded.

The redhead throws a hand up to grab onto a shelf above her as Oliver runs his hand up her leg. A book to the right of them falls and he glances at it. It’s some type of chemistry textbook and the fact that he feels no chemistry at all with this girl makes him laugh.

She pulls her lips from his. “What’s so funny?”

He debates being honest and telling her he isn’t feeling it tonight. They have been making out for fifteen minutes already and he isn’t even half hard yet, which rarely happens to him.

On the other hand, he could just get her off or at the very least keep kissing her. She is pretty enough, with kind green eyes and freckled skin, and he almost feels bad that he could never see her for more.

In a complete break of character, he decides to go the more truthful route.

“I’m sorry…” He lingers for a bit trying to remember her name but he ultimately gives up. “This isn’t going to work out. I have too much on my mind tonight.”

It’s true, though he doesn’t know why. For some reason he cannot stay focused.

The girl looks a bit angry and hurt but instead of saying anything to him, she just nods her head and awkwardly disentangles herself from his arms.

“Find me if you change your mind. Room 304,” she whispers to him before walking away. It isn’t until he hears the main doors slam that he lets himself breathe. What is with him tonight? Something is putting him on edge and for the life of him he can’t figure it out. Jaw tense and muscles coiled, he walks down the aisle and heads for the door.

A small light from the back of the large library distracts him from his journey. He turns and walks towards it, approaching the last shelf in the fiction section.

Felicity sits cross-legged against the oak wall, a book opened in her lap. The flashlight in her hands illuminates the book’s crisp white pages. She reads the book intently, not even noticing him watching from a couple feet away.

Oliver barely sees any of this, though. Instead, his eyes are fixated on the dark glasses that are perched upon her nose.

Images of her at the diner in those same glasses, either wiping the lenses or pushing them higher on her nose, flash in his mind. He misses seeing her carefree smile as customers joked with her. At the diner, she was radiant and happy. Here, she is troubled and broken.

He wonders if maybe she was always that way and he just never saw it. He knows better than anybody how to put on a convincing mask. Perhaps he was just looking for someone to fixate on last summer and she intrigued him enough for it to be her.

Oliver doesn’t really believe that, though. A mask is one thing, but she couldn’t fake the light in her eyes or the way she blushed when complimented. 

He knows he could back off from his little crusade to fix her, but messing with her is too damn fun for him to stop.

He leans against the shelf and crosses his arms. Felicity, the girl who claims she is no longer the nerdy blonde from the Glades, sits before him reading a book. He can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips.

That seems to signal his presence for her, if the way her head whips up and her hand hovers over her heart is any indication.

“Oliver!? You scared the crap out of me,” she whispers to him fiercely. 

He smiles and moves to sit across from her, his back leaning up against the shelf. He extends his legs outwards and they settle next to her. She eyes them suspiciously and then returns her eyes to his.

“Felicity...you do know the library is closed, right? You don’t have to whisper.”

Really, he finds it pretty adorable and it shocks him how much he wants to tell her so. But Oliver Queen does not find girls adorable, so he bites his tongue.

She scowls a bit and mutters, “Sounds like you and your latest conquest were very aware of that a few minutes ago.” He raises an eyebrow and she blushes a bit at her words.

“I would have thought you would be too invested in that book of yours to hear us.” He looks at the novel in her lap. “What is it anyway?”

Oliver was never one for books, but for some reason he feels the need to know what has her so captivated.

With a huff, Felicity closes the book and shows him the cover. “It’s The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton.”

He looks over the grey and red cover, noting the black silhouettes that appear to be running across it. It doesn’t look familiar to him. He shrugs. “Never heard of it.”

She rolls her eyes as if she expected the answer. “It’s new. It just came out in April.”  

“What’s it about?” He pushes away the nagging voice in his head that points out he can never care enough to remember a girl's name yet he is eager to hear about a book.

Felicity studies him for a moment. She probably thinks he has some ulterior motive and he can’t blame her for that skepticism. He still doesn’t know why he asked.

She seems to sense his genuine interest. With a sigh, she explains, “It’s about two rival street gangs, the Greasers and the Socs. One of the main characters, Ponyboy, is a Greaser and-”

“Hold up. _Ponyboy?_ What kind of name is that?” His nose scrunches up at the thought of someone having to live their life being called that.

“It’s odd, yes. But there is this one line at the end where his best friend who died left him a note that said ‘Stay gold Ponyboy, stay gold’. It gives me chills every time I read it.”

He smiles softly at her passionate words. Her eyes sparkle with intrigue and emotion and he is amazed she is letting him see this side of her.

“Wait...the _end_? It looked like you were only about halfway through with it.”

She bites her lip. “I’ve read it three times already.”  

Of course she has, he thinks. He knew she wasn’t completely lost to him and this proves it. He doesn’t want to change the subject, though, so instead he says, “So you must know the plot well then. Finish telling me about it.”

She does so willingly and Oliver stares at her throughout the entirety of it. Sometimes she gets so caught up in explaining things she trails off and loses focus. Other times she asks him if he remembers her mentioning a character or if she told him about something important already.

Her eyes are wide and excited and her hands move around as she tells him all about those two gangs in Oklahoma. She slaps her hands on her knees when she finishes and she leans towards him a bit, as if awaiting his reaction.

“Wow,” he breathes, because he really doesn’t have the words to describe what he is feeling. The story was amazing and intriguing, but the way she told it sent chills down his spine.

She smiles and nods, as if she knows exactly how he feels.

A thought occurs to him suddenly. “You know, don’t you think it’s a little ironic you are reading a book about a teenage gang?”

She gasps and hits his legs with the book in question. “It’s not like we carry knives and beat people up, Oliver.”

He laughs at her actions and shrugs. “Maybe not, but we still share the same reckless behavior.”

She just shakes her head in amusement and Oliver is so grateful she is letting him see this side of her. When he first saw her sitting here, he planned to tease her about reading a book. He is so glad he decided against it.

Felicity runs her hands over the book and shuts her flashlight off, cloaking them in darkness. It would be so easy for him to just lean over and press his lips to hers. He wants to feel her tongue on his and bump her glasses with his nose, but he knows it would never end well. Still, the realization of how much he wants to kiss her shakes him to his core.

She clears her throat and rises from the floor. “I should head back now. It’s pretty late.”

“I’ll walk you back,” he replies easily, standing to his feet. He wants to get as far away from her as possible since the urge to devour her mouth with his is almost unbearable, but a dark campus is no place for a girl to walk alone.

They walk side by side out of the library and into the chilly night air. They instinctively move closer together as the brisk wind wraps around them.

Oliver breaks the silence halfway to her dorm room. 

“By the way, I told you so.”

“What?”

“You keep trying to convince me that you aren’t who you used to be, but tonight proves that I’m right about you.”

Felicity huffs and he can tell she is angered at his words. “Really, Oliver? We manage to have a decent conversation without fighting for once and you have to ruin it.”

She picks up her pace and he extends his strides to stay beside her.

“I like it when we fight. Besides, I didn’t say it to ruin anything. I said it because it’s true.”

He swears he hears her growl as she throws the dorm building’s door open. He follows her wordlessly as they climb the stairs to the third floor.

Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut, but he couldn’t help it. He had to stop thinking about kissing her somehow.

They reach her room and she whirls towards him.

“Let me make this abundantly clear. You do not know me. I am not some damsel in distress. I do not need saving. This is who I am, and if you can accept that, then we can be friends. Otherwise, you’ll just continue to be a pain in my ass.”

He shakes his head at her crossed arms and scowl. “Fine. We can be friends, but I’m not making any promises I won’t be a pain in your ass.”

She sighs in relief. “It’s a start, at least.” She unlocks the door and stands there awkwardly, as if unsure on how to end their conversation. “Thanks for walking me back.”

He nods and is about to walk away when something stops him. He takes a step closer to her and their chests brush. Felicity’s breath hitches and she searches his eyes. He isn’t sure what she finds there but it makes her mouth open slightly.

He brings his hand up and lightly pushes the glasses further up her nose.

“I like your glasses, baby.”

Her eyes, once cloudy and distracted, refocus back on him. Her fists clench and he swears she is going to punch him again but instead, she loosens her hands and opens the door.

“Goodnight, _friend_.”

“Goodnight, pain in my ass.”

She rolls her eyes but he swears he sees the ghost of a smile before the door closes. He lets out a breath and puts his hands in his pockets.

A heaviness forms in the pit of his stomach as he walks farther away from her. With a start, he discovers what had been occupying his mind so much earlier that he couldn’t enjoy the presence of that pretty redhead.

_Her._

**

Felicity giggles as Sara twirls and dips her to the rocking beat of _My Generation_ by The Who. It plays on _Radio London_ ’s pirate station, echoing from the portable radio that is placed strategically on the first step of their outside hang out. Felicity has worked out the exact frequency where the sound doesn’t crackle or hiss. It is a knack she picked up from years of living in the Glades where good coverage is hard to find. She would constantly hold their old radio by the kitchen window so that her mom could listen to old romantic songs.

Tonight, Laurel is in charge of the music. She’s sitting with a slight frown as she holds a lit cigarette between her fingers. Helena talks animately about something, but Laurel’s face shows no interest.

Despite being in the Rebels for a few weeks now, Felicity hasn’t worked out Helena’s place. It irks her. She hates mysteries, but what bothers her even more is that Helena seems to be a wild card. Felicity knows their reputation is grounded on recklessness, but the brunette practically wears a neon sign that says “I’m unpredictable”. Sometimes it’s like she is with them and other times she is not. The Rebels may be impulsive by nature, but Helena seems to be the definition of it. Felicity shakes the feeling off as Laurel turns up the volume and winks at her.

After a few more songs, Sara pulls her to the lower step with a goofy grin.

“C’mon you, I’ll show you those polaroids from the other day! They turned out great.”

Felicity releases an excited sound from her lips. She loves Sara’s Polaroid camera. Aside from it being a piece of technology that makes her hands itch to take apart, she really enjoyed taking silly photos all over London with Sara.

“Oo, yes please!” She says with a smile as she sits down next to her friend and begins to flick through the pile.

They laugh and joke over silly ones and talk about the sights of others.

“Sara, these are amazing! You should become a photographer.”

“Oh geez, Smoak. You sure do know how to make a gal blush,” Sara says teasingly, patting Laurel’s knee as she slides over to join the pair.

“Did you show Felicity the one of her with the rose?” Laurel asks as she looks over Sara’s shoulder to get a better view, “You looked so pretty, Felicity.”

Ah, she remembers the photo being taken. It was straight after the Lance’s insisted they pay for an outfit Felicity had eyed but couldn’t afford. A  waitress’ wage is not the kind of budget needed for the elite shops on the famous Oxford Street. She felt so terrible but Laurel just dragged her into the dressing room while Sara paid.

After being poked and prodded for what felt like a photo shoot rather than just trying on clothes, Felicity left the store wearing criss-crossed patterned tights that peeked out from underneath her knee high boots. A tight, black long-sleeved dress that only came to mid-thigh accentuated her curves and she topped it off with a matching beret that sat on her pastel blue curls. Instead of her normal dark lips, Sara had found one of her old red lipsticks in her purse. As they skipped to Trafalgar Square, she stole a rose in the same bright color from an old man selling them on the street.  

Felicity had been smelling the rose when Laurel had made her laugh. She couldn’t remember what was said, but it pulled uninhibited laughter from deep within her. That’s when Sara snapped the photo.

She is pulled from the memory by Sara’s strange attitude. It’s almost like she is talking in code to her sister. Felicity notes that whatever is being said between the two, Laurel is fairly slow on the uptake. The confused look on the usually poised girl makes Felicity grin a bit.

“Yes, I’ve _misplaced_ it...”

“Misplaced? But how can you lose it, Sara? It was in the pile before. I saw you show Tommy and Ol…” Laurel says with confusion but suddenly her furrowed eyebrows shoot up as if reaching to hit her hairline. An uncharacteristic and surprise squeal comes out of her thin lips.

Felicity hasn’t got the faintest idea on what is happening right now but she’s finding it amusing to watch Laurel Lance lose her shit over a lost photo.

That is until Sara turns to look at her with a smug look on her face. “Yeah. I know, I know.”

Now it’s just confusing.

“Oh,” Laurel says a little dumbfoundedly as she turns to stare at Felicity, “Oh, that’s great! Umm, I mean, I’m sure it’ll turn up somewhere.”

The air hangs awkwardly as the girls continue to stare at her. Felicity has no idea why they are being so weird. Has she got something in her teeth? Has her mascara run? Has she grown a second head?

It’s when she sees Sara nodding subtly at Laurel, like she is encouraging her to ask something, that she finally speaks up.

“Okay girls, what’s going on?”

Laurel draws a breath in and looks like she’s about to ask something big when Helena waltzes over and breaks the moment.

“Hey, have you asked the girls about the party this weekend yet?”

Felicity internally winces at the idea of going to the party. She is a Rebel now and it’s her first official party here so she should be excited. She is...kinda, but she is sort of nervous too. She isn’t sure what is expected of her now that she’s in with the so-called cool kids. Plus it’s Bryce Owens’ party, a preppy rich kid who apparently throws these things every other weekend. She knows the type, someone who always gets what they want and uses it to their advantage. She doesn’t know why Helena would want to go seeing as the brunette strikes her as someone who would loathe people like that.

“Look, as I said before, we can go if you want but I’m not sure why you want to go so bad this time around,” Laurel says with a huff as she rubs her temples with her forefingers, tension evident in her eyes.

Obviously this is what Helena was chatting so animatedly about before, but from the look on Laurel’s face, Felicity can tell she is clearly over it.

A small hint of mischief and smugness washes over Helena’s face as the glint in her eye brightens. It makes Felicity intrigued to see what is about to fly out of her mouth.

“Rumor has it, there’s gonna be a special guest!” She says in a singsong voice, but the tone is totally meaning something else.

 _Ooo, gossip!_ Now that is something Felicity can get behind. She wonders almost giddily at who this special guest is. Maybe it’s someone that Laurel likes? Although, she has noticed the way she looks at Tommy so that’s probably not it. Maybe Helena? She doesn’t think the girl has a heart but stranger things have happened. Maybe it’s someone famous? The Owen’s have money and Bryce’s father is pretty high up in his job so they would have connections. Excitement bubbles within her at the thought of Jim Morrison being there. That man is to die for.

However, Sara’s face crumbles into anger and a large gasp from the older Lance sister breaks the moment of silence. Felicity sits up at attention, an unshaken photo Sara took moments earlier lay forgotten beside her.

Okay, she wasn’t expecting this reaction. So if it isn’t Jim who is attending...then who? It feels like all the air has been sucked out of the area and _not_ in a good way. Whatever it is, Felicity is beyond intrigued.

Laurel’s voice is low and harsh as her hands ball up into fists on her thighs. Her brown eyes narrow towards Helena.

“Helena, I swear to god, if you have done anything that will put Oliver in jeopardy…” She trails off for a moment before refocusing. “You know he is on his last warning and it’s not like my dad has any pull left over here!” She half yells, her face filled with thunder. Sara is standing in an instant, looking like she is ready to deck somebody.

Wait, what? This weird tension is all over Oliver Queen? She’d laugh about it if she was in the right state of mind because this is ridiculous. It’s Oliver, the guy who can obviously handle himself. Unfortunately, her emotions betray her. There is a small, hollow pit in her stomach that feels an awful lot like worry, but she shouldn’t worry about a guy who annoys her...right?

The words “ _put Oliver in jeopardy”_ echo around in her head. Why would he be in jeopardy? What is his last warning? From the school or something worse? Laurel had mentioned Captain Lance, which meant the police were involved. Oh my god, did Oliver break the law? And now he was facing jail time?

He can be a real jerk but she doesn’t want to see him throw his life away. Whatever it is, the Lance’s clearly have his back. Over the few weeks she’s been there, Felicity quickly learned they have a lot of respect for Oliver. It couldn’t be that bad since right now the two girls look like they will defend him until the end of the world.

She knows she should stay out of it but Felicity really, _really_ needs to know what the hell Oliver has done and _who_ will be at the party that has Helena so damn excited?

“Umm, excuse me? What about Oliver? Who’s the special guest?” she asks. Her voice sounds so small to herself and she doesn’t know why it feels like there is a lump in her throat when she swallows.

God, why is she acting like this? It’s not like she cares about Oliver.

It’s Sara who answers. She is rigid and doesn’t look away from the brunette who just shrugs nonchalantly.

“Don’t worry, it’s ancient history now. Helena just forgot which side of the line she stands on,” She says bluntly as Laurel nods silently.

Helena rolls her eyes and begins to walk away, talking over her shoulder and dismissing them with a flick of her hand.

“Fine. You girls are no fun anymore anyways.”

When the two girls turn around to sit, it’s like the last 5 minutes never happened. Felicity has so many questions and she itches for answers. She wants them to spill, but she senses it won’t happen because Laurel is all smiles and Sara is back to her old flirty self.

“So,” Laurel says, drawing the word out, “where were we?”

Sara is the one who cuts to the chase. She holds no prisoners.

“What. The. Hell. Is going on between you and Ollie?!” She blurts out with a raised eyebrow.

Felicity feels like she has conversation whiplash. These girls were so serious before and now they are asking her about guys? More to the point, asking her about _Oliver._ Oh my god, do they actually think there is something going on?

Because that would be a hard no.

It’s Oliver Queen, for god’s sake. The guy is a pain in her ass...like unbelievably so. He thinks he knows all about her when he doesn’t have the slightest clue. And what’s with him calling her “ _baby”?_ He should at least have the decency to call her by her name. She hates it with a passion. The flicker in her stomach from the other night when he used the nickname as he mentioned her glasses was out of pure annoyance. Yes, annoyance at the stupid comment that he is right about her once again.

Of course, they did agree to be friends, which is nice in a way. He had been quite sweet when they had that conversation in the library. In fact, it was the first time one of them didn’t storm away. Besides, she admits it was good to just chat with him. He had seemed fascinated by her love for The Outsiders, asking questions and never interrupting her as she babbled. She never really had that before, someone letting her ramble on about the things she loved. Back home, people were quick to hurry her up if she went off on a tangent. But Oliver just smiled and listened contently. And she’s not going to lie, it was cute when he offered to walk her back.

However, the only reason he was there was to make out with Carrie from History class. Poor girl looked devastated as she scurried away. He may be turning out to be less of a dick than she originally thought, but he’s still that smug playboy at heart.

So when the same flicker rattles around in her stomach when he is mentioned tonight, it’s still annoyance that she feels and absolutely _nothing_ else.

With a blush that lightly coats her cheeks, Felicity realizes that she hasn’t answered the question.

“W-What? Oh my god, no! No. There’s _nothing_ happening between Oliver and I. He’s a pain in my ass,” she stutters out, her arms flapping around aimlessly until Sara catches her one hand and squeezes it.

“I’m sure he is. He is a pain in all our asses, but you couldn’t cut our tension with a knife, _baby.”_ Sara states and lowers her voice on the last word to do her best Oliver impression.

“Ooo that’s a good Oliver, sis!” Laurel exclaims, laughing as Felicity jerks her hand from Sara’s and playfully slaps her forearm with complete horror written on her face, “And she’s right, you know? The tension between you two is...”

With a comb of her fingers through her hair, Felicity swallows audibly. Good grief, she is flustered. Why is she so flustered? And has everyone picked up on his overuse of “baby”? God, they must think she’s one of the floozies that trip over themselves to get to him.

There’s nothing going on between her and Oliver and it never will. So she firmly states this to the girls and Laurel nods understandably while Sara scoffs in disbelief.

“Okay, well, that may be the case,” Laurel says after a minute and gives Felicity a small smile, “But you have to see it from our point of view. We have known Ollie our entire lives and we’ve seen him with so many girls...He’s different with you, Felicity.”

He’s different with her. What does that even _mean?_ Does he pull out his best annoyingly playboy charm for her?

It’s almost like Sara can read her thoughts.

“It’s like- He’s just softer with you somehow. I can’t explain it. I know he gets under your skin, but I think you do that for him too. You seem to challenge him and I think that makes him act like he does,” she says with a knowing grin. She pats Felicity on the back before standing up and extending a hand out to Laurel, “C’mon, I think we broke Felicity with all our drama tonight.”

She watches her two friends walk away, leaving her to mull over the night’s events. If her dull headache is any indication, she thinks the Lance sisters _did_ break her with all their drama.

**

She doesn’t know how long she sits on those steps for.

She is in shock over what went down tonight. Like seriously, _what the hell_? With her elbows resting on her knees, she rests her head in her hands and breathes deeply. Okay, so Oliver’s in trouble and on his last warning, and that’s not even touching upon what Sara and Laurel told her.

That is way too confusing right now.

She knew joining the Rebels wouldn’t be smooth sailing, but now that she knows they may have actually broken the law...She chastises herself for thinking about how that might help her mission. It’s totally wrong to use somebody’s run in with the police to her advantage.

Suddenly, a clearing of a throat causes her to look up, finding the man in question standing before her. His piercing blue eyes are boring a hole into hers.

“Whatcha doin, baby?” he asks, lips upturned as he rocks back onto his heels, hands in his jacket pockets.

“Oliver?! Jesus, you have to stop sneaking up on me, you ninja!”

A chuckle escapes him, making his eyes sparkle with mirth. It makes him look even more handsome than he already is…

Hold on, where did _that_ thought come from? She shouldn’t be thinking those kind of thoughts right now. Maybe it’s because she’s having a long night or maybe she’s getting sick. It’s the only explanation for why these traitorous thoughts would pop up in her mind.

She touches her forehead to check for a fever. There is none, but hey, at least she’s not getting sick.

Her eyes catch the small frown on his face as he tilts his head to study her in confusion.

“Sorry,” Oliver says lightly, “I knew you and the girls were down here tonight and it’s past curfew so the night guards will be out at any moment. I thought I’d come and help you all sneak back up. But it seems it’s just you.”

 _Oh._ He came to walk her back. Again.

The flicker in her stomach is back and stronger than ever before. Felicity doesn’t know what that means. She doesn’t know what _any_ of this means. Oliver offering to walk her places at night...Oliver being nice to her...It’s weird and unsettling. She actually misses the douche who makes her angry. _That_ is normalcy, not them being friends. Friendship with him makes the flicker stay. She hates the flicker. It makes her wonder about things...Things she shouldn’t wonder about.

Wrapping her arms around her midsection, she looks up to find him still studying her.

“Uh, thanks,” Felicity mumbles, not knowing what else to say, “Helena went back ages ago and you just missed Sara and Laurel.”

With an extended arm, Oliver offers to pull Felicity up. She stares at his large hand until her eyes travel back up to his face. Giving her a nod of encouragement, she finally accepts his help by putting her small hand in his. It’s so warm yet rough at the same time, and she shivers as he swipes his thumb over her knuckles once before hoisting her up and quickly dropping it.

“C’mon, let’s get you back.”

**

They walk in silence as they make their way to the dorms. It’s odd how comfortable it feels. It should be awkward, Felicity thinks. But with the wind howling around them and their arms brushing with each step, it kind of feels right.

“You’re quiet tonight,” Oliver states quietly, breaking the soft peace that surrounds them, “Are you okay?”

What can she say to that? She desperately wants to know about his past, like why he is on his last warning and what will happen if he breaks it. Or who the mystery person going to the party is and why the Lance sisters are so protective of him. But most of all, she wants to know why and how is he so damned different around her? It is the one question that is eating her alive.

Oh boy, is that a doozy of a question or what?

Instead of blurting all of that out, however, she simply shrugs and studies him for a moment before lowering her sight to the ground.

“Am I?” Felicity questions, biting her tongue to stop herself from asking questions of her own. “I think I must be tired, that’s all. Long day.”

She tries to step forward but is stopped by a forefinger and thumb on her chin. He turns her face towards his.

“You know you can always tell me about your day,” he whispers hoarsely into the night air.

Good lord, that statement shouldn’t be doing things to her but it is. She needs to pull herself together and pronto. Felicity Smoak will not let Oliver Queen’s charm affect her.

Before she can reply, Oliver is shushing her and pointing to the bushes on the side of the building as clunky footsteps make their way towards them. He is gone as soon as he points but Felicity is still standing out in the open.

It’s like she is frozen in place, as if her feet are planted to the ground. A small part of her knows if she gets caught, the whole purpose of her being in that boarding school will be set in motion. She has a split second to decide if this is the start of it. Before she can make a choice, two large hands are grabbing her by the hips and she is pulled behind the bush and into a warm solid, body.

“What the hell, baby?” Oliver’s voice is full of confusion and his breath is hot on her ear.

She swallows as a night guard walks past with a flashlight, roaming the path. Felicity can still feel Oliver’s breath on her neck and the weight of his hands on her waist.

“Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking,” she whispers back.

She expects him to lecture her or say something in his typical smart-ass fashion, but when she turns around he lets go and all she sees is him with furrowed brows staring at her.

After Oliver manages to rattle open the window that is slightly above them, instead of climbing through first and pulling her up, Oliver turns and grabs her hips once again and lifts Felicity up so that she is sitting on the windowsill.

A gasp escapes her at the action. The move has them closer than ever. He is standing in her slightly parted knees and their faces are so close that they share the same breath. His hands are resting beside her hips on the sill as hers rest outside his. In a ridiculously stupid move that Felicity can only blame herself for, she shifts her eyes to his and what she sees makes her subconsciously lick her lips. The movement makes her tongue touch his bottom lip. It is the faintest of touches but it still burns, so much so that she jolts back in surprise.

And that...that makes him smirk like hell.

Ah, there’s the smug playboy douche she knows.

She mumbles a thanks and stumbles through the window without a second glance.

**

Once they make it to her door, Felicity leans her back against it, her arm stretching behind her to hold the golden knob.

“Well…Thanks for walking me. Again. You know you don’t have to, I meant that I’m no damsel in distress.” She says as she looks up at him.

“I know, but I want to,” Oliver replies, taking a step towards her as he adds, “Plus, I was hoping to see those glasses again.” He is so close that their chests are flush against each other. One hand is resting on the door frame above her head and the other one is coming up to tap the bridge of her nose as he finishes in a whisper, “I miss them.”

Their mouths are so close again that Felicity realizes if she did the same move as before they would be kissing.

And holy hell, she wants him to kiss her and he is looking like he very much wants to kiss her too. She closes her eyes in anticipation but instead of feeling his lips on hers, she feels a cool rush of air as he pulls away.

When she opens her eyes, Felicity sees him step back while his hands are in fists in his jean pockets. He looks like he is barely holding on and she’s not sure she is in control either.

“Sweet dreams, baby.” He whispers and turns to walk down the hallway.

“Oh, _frack._ ” Felicity mutters to herself as she watches his retreating form.

The flicker still sits in her stomach and she realizes it is warning her she feels more than annoyance towards Oliver Queen.     
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think :)
> 
> Feel free to chat with us! Emma is on tumblr at beinmyheart and on twitter at beinmyheart8 and I'm on tumblr at felicityschattycathy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of mine (longlivefelicitythequeen/felicityschattycathy) and Emma's (beinmyheart) FAVORITE chapters. Let's just say things heat up a bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hello everyone!! We have an amazing chapter we are so eager for you all to read! Reminder: We will be posting every Saturday and Wednesday. 
> 
> As always, this fic would not be possible without the admins who run olicityficbang. Also BIG thanks to sovvannight and nvwhovian for being wonderful betas, sanxo for creating beautiful art, and muchablogaboutnothing for cheering us on! We couldn't have done it without you all.
> 
> We honestly love all of you and look forward to your comments! You keep us excited about posting the next chapters. THANK YOU! Your support is incredible. Enjoy! :)

Oliver walks into Bryce Owen’s dorm room and pauses a moment to orient himself. A thick haze of smoke surrounds him, no doubt sticking to his clothes as he makes his way through the crowd of dancing teenagers. Music thumps loudly and it sounds like one of those popular British pop bands he refuses to listen to. Bryce and his roommate share a room that is twice the size of most, and considering the large amount of people that mingle throughout it, he figures it’s probably good that Bryce’s family is so rich.

Of course, Oliver and Tommy also have a large room, but they don’t throw parties nearly as often as this kid does.

Making his way towards the back of the dorm, Oliver spots a table filled with snacks and candies. Bowls of Charleston Chews, Jujyfruits, and donuts are among the many sugary foods presented. More impressive than the food is the huge bowl of red punch, no doubt mixed with alcohol. Oliver uses the ladle to spoon some into his cup and takes a sip. Just as expected, it burns his throat on the way down.

He feels a presence beside him and turns to see Felicity and Sara assessing the array of food. Without a second thought, he ambles casually over to them.

“Hey,” he yells loudly over the music.

The two girls turn to him and Oliver takes a moment to assess Felicity. She looks both innocent and sexy in her red checkered dress. His throat dries as he thinks about what she would look like with the fabric bunched around her waist...the noises she would make as he ran his fingers across her stockings...whether she would yell at him for ripping them or tell him to keep going...Oliver shakes his head. If he keeps thinking that way, he’ll end up doing something stupid. He quickly drinks the rest of his punch in one go, both to wet his throat and to give him the liquid courage he needs to not push her against the wall and kiss her.

“Hi,” she yells back, her own eyes drinking him in. Ever since they almost kissed the other night outside her door, things had been tense between them. They kept up the “friends” act, but they didn’t feel like friends. At least not to him.

For Oliver, a friend is someone he can confide in and trust without a shadow of a doubt. A friend is someone he wants to spend time with.

Felicity is all these things but, because Oliver is dying to know what she tastes like, she is in an entirely different category. He doesn’t even want to try to label it, all he knows is that she is anything but his friend. God, especially after her tongue brushed his lip. It took everything in him not to pull her to him right then. Then when he walked her to her door for the second time, he was so close to giving in. He could practically feel her lips on his, but he forced himself to stop. Kissing Felicity would be the end of him and he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop.

Sara throws up a peace sign in greeting and moves around him to pour herself punch.

“Hey Ollie, have you seen Helena around?” Sara asks, scanning the room suspiciously.

In all honesty, Helena’s whereabouts are the last thing on his mind right now. That girl can be a little crazy for his tastes and that is saying something. She is a loose cannon, and one of the main reasons they allowed her to become a Rebel was so that they could keep an eye on her.

“Nope. Why, what’s going on?” he asks his friend. Knowing Helena, she is probably off intimidating boys and insulting girls, but something in Sara’s voice alarms him.

She shrugs. “Nothing. Just wanted to talk to her is all.”

He has known Sara for her entire life so he can tell fairly easily that he is being lied to right now. Being at a party isn’t the right time for that kind of conversation, however, so he drops the subject.

“Where’s Tommy?”

He could really use his best friend right now. If there is anyone to keep him from making a mistake with a girl, it’s him. Not that being with Felicity could ever be a mistake, but he should stay away regardless. Sure, it had been nice to talk to her in the library and he must admit, he really likes walking her to her door. It feels right and normal, two things he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Felicity crosses her arms and answers, “Playing some weird combination of Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven...with Laurel.”

Oliver smirks at that. Tommy has been pining after the older Lance sister since they were twelve and Laurel kissed him on the cheek during his birthday party. Hopefully they can get their chance tonight. They are perfect for each other and Oliver hopes Laurel comes to her senses about him.

Sara walks back to stand next to Felicity before saying, “Speaking of which, we should totally play.”

Felicity’s nose wrinkles immediately and he would laugh except for the fact that it makes her even more irresistible. He is starting to realize she could just _breathe_ and Oliver would still want her.

Oliver can’t blame her for not wanting to play, though. He never partakes in those childish games, mainly because it puts him at risk for breaking one of his three rules. Who is to say the bottle won’t land on someone he's already been with? Even worse, what if it landed on one of his friends?

Sara shrugs and looks over to the large group sitting in a circle on the floor. “Suit yourselves,” she shouts before sauntering over and sitting next to her sister. Oliver watches as the redhead he ditched in the library walks into the dark closet with Bryce Owens himself.

Felicity clears her throat, drawing his attention back to her. “I hate those games.”

Instead of agreeing with her, he finds himself asking, “Why? Don’t like the idea of spending seven minutes in a closet with some horny stranger?”

She rolls her eyes and uncrosses her arms. “Pretty much. I’m not the kind of girl who would enjoy doing something like that.”

He takes a step closer to her. “Yeah, you definitely aren’t like most girls.”

“Gee, thanks,” she says, scowling at him.

He smiles at her ferocious stance. He can tell she is trying to hide her emotions by slipping on that hardened mask of hers. She probably misses the way they were before they become so-called “friends” and he agrees. At least bantering gives him something to think about besides kissing her. Hey, if she wants to play that way, then so will he.

He takes another step towards her, making her crane her neck to keep eye contact. He brings his fingers up to barely brush against her exposed collarbone. It makes her shiver and his eyes snap to hers.

“Wanna know why I think that?” Curiosity and something else swirls in her eyes as she nods her head. He wonders if he should tell her the truth or say something crude so she will back away. He clearly can’t stay away from her, so maybe forcing her to would be more effective.

Instead he goes with a half-truth. “Because I’m not _friends_ with many girls.” He makes sure to emphasize the word “friends,” causing her eyes to widen.

Still, she releases a breath and if he didn’t know any better, he would think disappointment shines in her eyes.

“What about Sara, Laurel, and Helena?” she challenges.

He shrugs. “They’re different. You are...you.” God, he needs more of that punch. Just as he turns to grab the ladle, he feels her small hand on his forearm.

“What do you mean by that? How am I different?” She seems highly curious but also unsurprised by his confession. He wonders if she feels the difference, too.

He opens his mouth to answer her when he is interrupted by Laurel yelling for Felicity to come play.

“I’ll kick your ass if you don’t play, Smoak!”

The girl in front of him sighs in resolve and throws her hands on her hips. “I’ll go if you go.”

That shocks him a bit. The invitation is odd and seems to come out of left field. Considering she is looking everywhere but him, she is just as shocked as he is by her request. Deciding not to dwell on it, he motions for her to start walking towards the large group.

“After you, baby.”

She smiles and he can tell she is nervous by the way she doesn’t yell at him for using the nickname. Or, and this very idea makes his knees weak, she is starting to _like_ the name. Feeling emboldened by that notion, he places his hand on the small of her back as they walk over.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

He smiles down at her. “What are friends for?”

She blushes and bites her lip before sitting next to Tommy. He mentally kicks himself for agreeing to do this. Her cheeks are flushed and he definitely notices the tiny imprints her teeth have left on her lower lip.

Oliver sends a silent prayer to whoever will listen that he doesn’t have to go into that closet with her. He refuses to ruin whatever relationship they have, but more importantly, he knows if they go into that closet together, there is no more holding back. No more hiding his feelings. No more pretending like she isn’t what occupies his mind every day.

All of it will disappear as soon as that door closes, and it scares him to think about how much can change in the span of seven minutes.

**

As the bottle spins, Felicity’s anxiety worsens. What if she has to kiss the jock with the cold sore? What if it lands on a girl? She is adventurous, but not _that_ adventurous. Just as she is questioning her sanity for sitting down to play, the bottle stops. She hears Sara laugh and Tommy whistle, but the rest of the group remains quiet, as if anxious for her reaction.

Her eyes look to the bottle and then to whom it is pointing to. She takes in a sudden, shuddering breath.

_Not him. Not him. Anyone but Oliver._

The problem is not Oliver, per se. The real issue is that Felicity fears just one minute of being in the closet with him will break her. It is bad enough her feelings for him have been all over the place lately. Sara and Laurel told her he acts differently around her and just minutes ago he practically confirmed it. She hates that her body reacts to him and she especially hates the disappointment and longing she feels when he refers to her as a friend.

He is a walking contradiction. His hard body and tough exterior show one thing, but the protective and gentle way he acts towards her shows another. She gets pissed as hell when he bosses her around and purposely tries to get under her skin. But maybe, just maybe, she is beginning to like it.

She shakes her head. No, she can’t. He would totally ruin her plans and she cannot let that happen.

A hand in front of her face breaks her internal struggle. She looks up and sees Oliver standing before her, arm extended. His jaw is tense and he looks almost afraid as he stands there.

She shakes her head. “Oliver...I can’t.”

His eyes flash with something she can’t place and he moves closer to her.

“Rules are rules, Felicity. It’ll be okay, I promise,” he says gently, a small smile reassuring her. He wiggles his fingers a bit, signaling for her hand.

She nods her head and grabs his hand. He pulls her up and walks her slowly to the closet door. Her heart beats wildly in her chest. She is beyond nervous and also excited, though she tries to force herself not to be.

They walk into the dark space and Oliver closes the door behind them. She hears someone yell “Timer’s on!” and then all they hear is the music thumping from the other room.

Oliver squeezes her hand and lifts it up between them. He brings their conjoined hands to his mouth and kisses along her knuckles. He steps closer to her and Felicity is frozen still, anticipating his next move. His hand finds its way to her hip and it settles there, his thumb rubbing circles over her hipbone through the fabric of her dress. Goosebumps appear on her arms and she mentally kicks herself for reacting to him so easily.

Oliver stops kissing her knuckles and maneuvers her hand so it lays on his pec. Felicity sucks in a breath and flattens her palm over his hard chest. She closes her eyes and takes in the moment.

She may never get this chance again. No, scratch that. She won’t ever let herself get this chance again. Screw her fears. _Might as well enjoy it now_ , she thinks.

Oliver’s fingers brush over her soft cheek and her eyes snap open. She can just about make out his face, cracks around the old door providing a small source of light in the darkness. She brings her other hand up to rest against his on her cheek. She leans into it and takes a deep breath.

“Oliver…”

He shushes her softly. “Baby, please.”

She whimpers slightly and hopes he doesn’t hear it. The pet name usually grates on her nerves, but here in the cramped closet, breathing in the same air as him, it makes her knees weak.

Oliver must sense this because he makes a small noise at the back of his throat, a mixture of a grunt and a growl. His hand on her hip moves to her back where he plays with the ends of her hair. He tugs playfully and then boldly moves his hand down to cup her bottom.

She gasps and arches into him, her body suddenly on fire.

“Oliver, please.”

He looks at her, the desire in his eyes no doubt matching her own. He searches her face for any sign of protest and when he sees none, he brings his lips to her forehead.

“What do you want, baby?” he whispers, his hot breath coasting over her face.

Her hand on his chest fists the fabric tightly. “Kiss me.”

Oliver trails his lips down over the bridge of her nose and pecks the tip.

“I am kissing you.”

God, this boy is insufferable. He is always teasing and she is sick of it.

With an edge to her voice, she grunts, “If you don’t kiss me, _on the lips_ , in the next five seconds I will punch you again, and then I’m going to leav-”

His lips land on hers with force and she gasps in shock. Yes, she asked for it, but she didn’t expect him to comply so easily.

She moans into his mouth. When was the last time she lost control of her body so easily? _Make that never_ , she thinks. But then his tongue traces over her lips and she decides she doesn’t care. Her mouth opens for him, their hot breath mingling between them. Their tongues meet and she feels like she is going to explode from his taste, a delicious mixture of fruity punch and smoke.

He walks her backward, his hand still firmly on her bottom, until her back hits the wall. He moves his hand back around to her front and hitches her leg around his hip.

His other hand leaves her cheek and cradles her head. He runs his fingers through her blue curls and takes a fistful of it, gently pulling her head back. She grinds into him in response, her desire and need removing any remaining shred of reason she once had. Oliver pushes into her and she moans loudly at the friction of his jeans against her thin cotton dress.  

Felicity wiggles her hands underneath his thin cotton tee and lightly skims her fingers over his abs. His muscles spasm beneath the delicate touch.

She pants heavily as he continues to rub himself over her. The friction ignites her and just as the blinding pleasure builds within her, he stops and removes her leg from around his waist.

Their lips disconnect and Felicity hates that she feels so lost without his touch. She looks at him in confusion, wondering why he stopped.

As if reading her mind, he whispers, “Our time’s almost up.”

“Oh.” Her eyes fall from his and just like that reality sinks in. This will be the first and only time she does this with him. God, if they didn’t have only seven minutes, she was sure she would still be wrapped in his embrace.

It was odd to feel such safety in his arms. This is the regular from the diner who she never put much thought into besides the occasional notice of his handsome looks. Yet here she is, her swollen lips and pounding heart a sign that he is more than that now.

Ever since the summer, she has been so angry and lost. The one person she is supposed to rely on, no matter what, left her high and dry.

But then there is Oliver. Frustratingly gorgeous and bossy as hell, but somehow also sweet and gentle. He pisses her off to no end but he also stirs up feelings inside her that she has never felt for anyone else before.

Being with Oliver, like an actual relationship where they can hold hands and pretend the world will never hurt them, is only a fantasy.

She is far too broken and determined to let him deter her. A part of her brain suggests that maybe he can help piece her back together while also aiding in what she set out to do in the first place. Felicity refuses to let another man in her life hurt her again, however, so for her own protection she cannot involve him.

Oliver must sense she is lost in her mind because he gently lifts her chin.

“Are you okay?”

She shakes her head. “Oliver, this was a mistake. It got way out of hand and-”

The grip on her chin tightens slightly. “Baby, no. Don’t do this. Admit that you want this.”

She shakes her head again and opens her mouth to speak but before she can, Oliver’s lips are back on hers. It is a softer kiss than the one before, his lips working over hers slowly. She kisses him back just as gently, trying to memorize the feel of his semi-chapped lips. After a moment, she reluctantly pulls away from him.

He brushes a vibrant curl behind her ear and rubs his thumb along her lobe. A shiver works its way down her spine.

“Don’t make us go back to how it was before. Not after I know what your lips feel like on mine. Not after I’ve tasted you.”

His words wash over her and she feels the urge to step into his embrace and let him protect her from all the pain she feels.

Instead, she slowly pushes him away from her.

“We can’t do this. You don’t understand.”

“So talk to me. Tell me what has you so afraid and angry. I’ll make it better.”

She wishes she could, but he wouldn’t understand. He’d probably think she is overreacting to the whole thing. A tear escapes from her eye and she is quick to wipe it away.

"I can’t let you do that. Please, Oliver. I’m too fucked up. Just let it go.”

He runs his hand through his hair and sighs deeply.

“We’re going to happen eventually, okay? Whenever that war inside your mind is over, this is going to happen.”

She really, really hopes it does. Light interrupts the moment as the door is swung open. Sara stands before them, her eyes taking in their disheveled appearances.

“Time’s up!” she says with a smirk. Sara grabs onto Felicity’s hand and begins to pull her away. Felicity is grateful for her presence. It was getting harder and harder to refuse him.

Oliver’s hand grabs her other one, stopping her from walking away. He leans forward and brushes his lips over her ear.  

“We’re undeniable, baby,” he whispers.

Butterflies swarm her stomach at the possibility that once all of this is over, they can see what happens.

She gives him a small smile only meant for his eyes and quickly squeezes his hand.

“I’m not your baby.” _Yet_ , she thinks.

Oliver Queen has officially gotten under her skin. Maybe one day they can explore their relationship, but for right now, Felicity needs to push him out of her mind.

When she fails after only a couple minutes, she decides a distraction is needed to keep her from reliving the most heavenly seven minutes of her life.

**

Less than an hour after her closet make out session with Oliver, Felicity finds the perfect distraction to take her mind off it.

His name is Cooper Seldon, a boy a year older than her who pours a third glass of punch for her. She needs to drown out the memory of Oliver and what better way to do that than with some spiked punch and a not unattractive guy?

The only issue is that even though Cooper seems like an okay guy, he isn’t Oliver. There is something about him that throws her off and she really can’t figure out why. It reminds her of her feelings towards Helena.

On the bright side, at least this guy doesn’t seem as mean as Helena. No, in fact, Cooper is rather nice to talk with. They don’t chat about anything that important, but Felicity finds it interesting when he says he doesn’t actually go to Lord Verdant’s.

But really, he is cool and for a few minutes she forgets about Oliver. So when Cooper is adamant she drink a sixth glass of punch, and despite the tipsiness she already feels, she acquiesces. A voice in the back of her mind tells her to slow down, but she is sober enough to know she doesn’t _want_ to.

She downs the punch in one go, prompting Cooper to whistle and ask if she wants to take a walk with him. She agrees and lets him lead her out of the dorm, but not before she scans the room for Oliver, coming up empty.

Before long, Felicity finds herself in a rather compromising position. She inhales deeply through her nose to stop herself from wincing as the wooden post of the staircase digs into her back harshly. Cooper has her pinned against it and his tongue is firmly invading her mouth.

She may be kissing Cooper, but her thoughts are on another kiss entirely. It had gotten her so out of sorts that Felicity can hardly think straight. It is easily the best kiss she has ever had and that's not even considering the feelings that accompanied it. She had let herself go for a second and succumbed to the fantasy of being with Oliver.  

Now that she knows his taste, Felicity won’t ever be able to forget it. It makes her want to feel the glide of his tongue against hers again and again. It makes her want to taste his skin and feel his muscular arms around her for more than seven minutes. No wonder they call it Heaven.

But she can't feel like this, nor does she want to. He’s too persistent for her tastes and seriously irritating. Not to mention she’s not here to kiss playboy jerks and actually _enjoy_ it. She’s here on a mission to avenge her mom and herself. She doesn’t have time for Oliver Queen or his infuriating ways and knee-buckling kisses. It’s why she turned to Cooper in the first place. He is the closest semi-cute thing to a distraction. A much needed distraction.

_Kisses on knuckles. Thumbs rubbing on hipbones. Flat palms on pecs._

Just like that, the memories from earlier assault her mind like a sweet nightmare. She kisses Cooper harder as if the act alone will push those damn flashbacks away for good. Hands slide up to the base of his neck and her fingers play with his murky brown hair. Like most guys’ hair of her era, his is slicked back and shiny. She has always hated this look; it is too greasy looking. With a shiver, Felicity imagines the sticky gel residue will most likely stay on her fingers once she pulls away from his hair.

Short, sexy, cropped hair comes to mind along with the fact that it basically begs for fingers to run through it, so much more captivating than this mess. She could never shiver from disgust if she was touching that head of hair.

Apparently Cooper takes this involuntary gross hair shiver as a sign that she’s having a good time because he winds his lanky arms around her to slide his hands to her bottom and squeezes hard, pulling her flush against him as he roughly nibbles on her earlobe.

“Let’s go somewhere more private...” he purrs.

His voice is so guttural and harsh, more demanding than Oliver’s low, gentle one. She squirms a little at it, not liking what it implies if she agrees. She may be tipsy as hell, but she has never been that girl before and she isn’t about to start now.

His hand grabbing her bottom is not helping the situation. She should have known right away what his true intentions were when he kept pouring her punch. She has no time to berate herself for her naivety, though, because suddenly Cooper’s touch becomes painful, adding fuel to the fire that he has way higher expectations than just a kiss.

With Oliver, his touch was like a caress. A soft but protective touch. It was sexy as anything and sent delightful shivers up her spine. Nothing like what’s going on here.

Felicity breaks the kiss and pushes back on his shoulders so there’s some space between them. She tries to meet his eyes but Cooper’s hungry gaze is aimed on her neck as he begins pressing kisses there.

“No, let’s- let’s just say here,” she replies a little breathlessly. She meets his lips again before he has the chance to convince her otherwise.

Despite how terribly it’s going, Felicity really, _really_ needs this. She can’t handle the thought of what would have happened if she completely let go back in that closet. She assumes that in the long run, her head would lose to her heart.

With a nasty bite of her upper lip, a new bout of memories floods through her.

_“What do you want, baby?”_

_“Kiss me.”_

When she followed Cooper out into the hallway, he basically attacked her with his mouth. She welcomed it but she didn’t have much of a choice. It was all on his terms and still is.

Oliver had asked her what _she_ wanted. What she wanted from _him._ There was no pushing or taking. It was just natural for him to ask. He made her practically threaten him to kiss her. She wanted it so badly, so he gave it to her. The guy may be a playboy but he was a gentleman in an odd way. She felt so safe in his arms and there is no doubt he would stop if Felicity had asked him to.

Oh god, deep down Oliver Queen is a sweet and kind guy. That _does_ things to her that she never thought could happen.

A firm touch on her thigh pulls her to the present as it moves higher and higher under her dress.

“C’mon baby, you know you want to,” Cooper breathes heavily in her ear. She can hear the smirk in his voice as his hand keeps moving.

The words and the hand movement alone could make her step back but it’s actually the pet name that has her gasping loudly and shoving Cooper so hard that he stumbles back.

Hell no, Cooper Seldon does not get to call her that. Or try to feel her up. Rage fills her as she thinks over the situation. She keeps hearing Cooper’s rasping voice say his last sentence over and over again.

She hates that she allowed it to get this far. She knows better. What the hell is she thinking?

Felicity hates this situation as much as she hates being called “ _baby_.” The only person who is allowed to call her that is-

Holy shit, she will not even begin to comprehend how she was about to finish that.

“No, Cooper. I won’t!” Felicity says shakily as she walks backwards towards the party. “I don’t want this.”

His body is rigid and so much anger is pouring out of his dark eyes as he stares her down and begins to stalk towards her.

“Nobody turns me down and gets away with it!” He yells so loudly that it echoes off the surrounding walls.

Fear and uncertainty fill her as she flinches before running down the hallway.

Felicity is so caught up in her panic and how ridiculous she must look right now - rumpled dress, swollen lips and dazed, teary eyes - that she runs into a tall, solid body.

A large hand wraps around her bicep while the other lands on her hip to steady her. Before her eyes register who it is, she hears them speak and instant relief flows through her. She knows that husky voice anywhere.

_Oliver._

“Whoa. Slow down, baby. Are you okay?” he asks gently, and Felicity looks up to see bright blue eyes filled with confusion and concern. It makes her look away, but her body has a different idea. She blames it on the adrenaline when she moves closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing her face into his neck. She’s on her tiptoes and her calves burn but she ignores it all as she finds solace in his embrace.

Seconds pass before Oliver starts moving. The hand that was once on her arm moves around her so he can comfortingly rub her back. She knows he is about to ask her what’s wrong but then she feels him tense around her. She looks up from his neck to see Tommy standing behind them with a strange look on his face. Felicity pulls away slightly to look at Oliver, only seeing pure hatred when she does. Dark, narrow eyes are locked onto something past her shoulder and before she can say anything, Oliver speaks low and harsh.

“Go. I mean it, Felicity. Leave now.”

He doesn’t push her out of his embrace, but he does drop his arms from around her. The tone of Oliver’s voice tells Felicity he is serious so she releases him. She turns from him and realizes his eyes are locked on Cooper, the boy smiling at Oliver cockily. She isn’t exactly sure what is about to happen, but the stiff posture and clenched fists of both Oliver and Tommy tell her she doesn’t want to find out.

She risks one more glance at Oliver before running down the hallway towards her safe haven: the library.

**

Out of all the people Oliver expects to come lurking out of the shadows, Cooper Seldon is not one of them.

He had been riding the high of Felicity’s lips on his when he left the party to get some air. He didn’t regret kissing her like he did. When she spun that bottle, Oliver just had a feeling it would land on him; an inkling that his whole world was about to be forever changed.

So when the bottle pointed directly at him, he wasn’t shocked. Had he wanted it to land on him? Honestly, no. Sure, he wanted to kiss her, but like he thought earlier, he wouldn’t be able to stop once he did and that frightened him more than anything else.

It took one look at Felicity’s nervous gaze for him to realize it all didn’t matter right then. She was clearly distraught, so Oliver pushed aside his own feelings and reached his hand out to her. Felicity was reluctant but when her hand lightly grasped his, he could see in her eyes that she trusted him.

He swears he hadn’t planned on kissing her. He had prepared to reassure her of that very fact, to let her know he didn’t expect anything and they could just hang around in the darkness until the timer went off.

That plan evaporated into thin air as soon as the closet doors shut behind them. It was dark in the closet but slits of light shined through cracks around the door, illuminating her eyes and strands of her blue hair.

He shouldn’t have looked in her eyes because what he saw there completely screwed with his original, and much tamer, intentions: caution and anxiety mixed with desire and want swirled in the blue orbs. His large frame towered over her tiny body in the cramped space and her smoky yet sweet scent overwhelmed him. All those circumstances, mixed with the fact that her hand was still engulfed by his, made him raise said hand to his lips. And then it was undeniable that he was done for, swept up in the feeling of her body against his, her lips opening for his tongue…

 _Undeniable_. That’s what they were, and he told her so.

When Sara dragged her away, he bolted. Not because he regretted it, but because his worst fear came true and he wanted more of her. All of her. Any of her that she would give.

One thing was for certain: Oliver hadn’t planned on her being so goddamn addicting.  

He had walked to his room a few doors down to clear his head, finding Tommy doing the same, having chickened out two seconds before revealing his feelings to Laurel. They smoked cigarettes together in their room, both opting for comfortable silence instead of talking about the girls who were plaguing their minds. The familiar burn of their lungs calmed them so they made their way back towards Bryce’s dorm, but before reaching it he saw Felicity rounding the corner ahead of him, her wide eyes and disheveled appearance putting him on alert immediately.

She clearly wasn’t looking in front of her as she practically ran into him, letting out an adorable “oof” when she did. His hand automatically landed on her hip while the other landed on her arm to steady her.

He felt her tense at the contact so he rushed to say, “Whoa. Slow down, baby. Are you okay?” He knew she recognized his voice by the way her shoulders relaxed and she released a sigh of relief.

Who the hell was she running from?

Before he could ask her, she pushed herself into his chest, her face burying in his neck. He froze because, while he loved the feeling of her body against his, he knew this was a moment of needed comfort, not desire.

So he banded his arms around her and held her tight to him, trying to find the courage to ask what was wrong. He didn’t care that his best friend was watching right behind him, his focus was solely on the beautiful blue-haired girl pressed into him.

Tommy cleared his throat and he thought it was in a playful “get a room” gesture, but something made him look up.

He tensed immediately as the cold eyes of Cooper Seldon stared back at him. The boy noticed his unrelenting grip on Felicity and he smiled in a way that made Oliver’s stomach twist.

“Go. I mean it, Felicity. Leave now.”

It came out harsher than he intended, but suddenly her disheveled look coupled with Cooper’s appearance rattled him to his core. He needed her to leave because he honestly didn’t know what was about to happen. Why was Cooper even here?

The hardest thing he had to do was drop his arms from around Felicity. He hadn’t even realized he’d been rubbing her back until this moment.

He was sure she would put up a fight, insisting to stay with him, but luckily she ran down the hall towards the stairwell.

Which brings him to this moment, staring at Cooper while Tommy comes to stand next to him.

“Seldon,” he says in greeting, his voice like steel.

“Queen,” Cooper mimics before nodding at Tommy. “Merlyn.”

“What the hell are you doing here, Cooper?” His best friend asks, crossing his arms.

Oliver knows his answer won’t be good. He hasn’t seen Cooper in over a year, and for a good reason.

“Helena invited me. Seems she is the only Rebel who hasn’t shut me out,” the boy replies smoothly, his tone indicating he blamed them for cutting off contact.

Oliver is slightly hurt by Helena’s betrayal because the Rebels look out for each other. They are a family, in an odd sort of way. Bringing Cooper here is never a good idea and she knows that.

“You know why we don’t speak anymore,” he says in return. Nobody needs to be reminded.

Cooper’s face flames with anger and he takes a step towards them. Oliver doesn’t think he will become violent, but knowing his past behavior, Oliver prepares himself just in case.

“You had me expelled! I was a Rebel and you betrayed me.”

It’s true. He did get him kicked out, but it was either him or Tommy and there was no way he was letting his best friend get expelled because Cooper got him mixed up in the wrong things.

Tommy shakes his head. “If you have to blame anyone, blame me.”

Before Oliver can interject, Cooper’s anger seems to vanish. His face is calm except for his sleazy smile.

“Whatever. Water under the bridge, right?” Yeah, Oliver doesn’t believe that for a second. His suspicions are confirmed when the boy continues, “Besides, I wasn’t planning on staying long...that is, until I met Felicity.”

A chill runs down Oliver’s spine. He had momentarily forgotten that Felicity was possibly involved in this. Her lips were swollen and she had redness around her neck when she ran into him. His fists tighten so much his arms shake.

“Boy, Queen, I had no idea the kind of tail you were getting. Because damn, she was good. So warm and willing...”

He shatters. Right there, in front of Cooper and Tommy, Oliver flies apart. His heart pounds as a white noise fills his ears, drowning out the rest of his taunts. He swears he would scream if his throat wasn’t so dry. He feels Tommy put a hand on his shoulder, probably for comfort, but Oliver has a feeling it’s to hold him back.

He knows he should feel anger, but he doesn’t feel anything right now besides fear and concern.

Felicity had sex with Cooper. So many thoughts rush through his mind it’s hard to keep them straight. Was his girl pressured? Was she drunk? Did she _want_ to have sex with him? Was it to erase what they did in the closet? But if she wanted it, how come she looked so frightened when she ran into him? How come she seemed relieved to be in the safety of his arms?  

Luckily, Tommy asks the question Oliver can’t.

“How willing was she, Cooper? Did you hurt her?”

He doesn’t look at his best friend, but he hears the worry in his voice. Tommy has grown to care for Felicity just like the rest of them. Oliver swears she is pure gold and if Cooper did something to violate that…

“Your confidence in me is astounding as always, Merlyn. But believe me, Felicity was very eager. In fact, she couldn’t stop moaning my name.” He turns to Oliver, whose face must be shining with both relief and disgust. “Hey, does she do that thing with her tongue when she’s with you? Or does she only do that to guys who know how to get her off properly?”

Oliver goes from devastation to solace to white hot anger in the span of 10 seconds. He takes two strides forward and punches Cooper in the face with all the strength he can muster.

The brown-haired boy reels back, his hand holding his now bloody nose. He swipes at the crimson liquid but it only smears along his cheek. He smiles again and Oliver really wants to slap it right off his face.

“You can punch me all you want, Queen, but I bet you Felicity will be coming back for round two.”

Oliver raises his fist but before it can connect with Cooper’s cheek, he feels strong hands pulls him back. 

Tommy shoves him away from Cooper. “He’s not worth it, Oliver.”

He feels conflicted because he really wants to beat Cooper to a pulp, but he agrees with his best friend that it’s not worth the time or energy. The ex-Rebel will always be an asshole, no matter how many times Oliver’s fists connect with his face.

“Go talk to your girl,” Tommy says, obviously trying to push him to leave. He knows Oliver is on his last warning and if the fight gets out of hand, police will get involved and it won’t end well.

He runs his hands over his hair and down his face because Tommy is right. He needs to talk to Felicity. He needs to hear it from her, even if it will be akin to torture. Just the thought of Cooper getting to explore her in ways he hadn’t yet, getting to see how far down her blush goes, getting to feel her clench around him…

He almost growls as the images of Cooper’s hands on her bare body flood his mind. Thinking this way will surely kill him.

But if it is true, if she did give herself to that douche, Oliver will just have to accept that. He would rather live knowing about it than lose her because he couldn’t handle it.

With a nod to Tommy and one last threatening glare to Cooper, Oliver turns on his heel to find his girl. He figures she wouldn’t go back to her room in case Laurel came back early. He doesn’t think Felicity would want to deal with the possibility of her questioning right now. There is only one other place she would go and Oliver picks up his pace.

It isn’t until he is halfway across campus that he realizes both he and Tommy referred to Felicity as his girl. More surprisingly is, even after everything that happened tonight, it couldn’t possibly feel more right.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think :)
> 
> Feel free to chat with us! Emma is on tumblr at beinmyheart and on twitter at beinmyheart8 and I'm on tumblr at felicityschattycathy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets advice from an unlikely friend and both she and Oliver come to a few realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> 
> A/N: TODAY IS THE DAY! A brand new update just for you guys! Emma and I are very excited for you to read and we certainly can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one! 
> 
> As always, this fic would not be possible without the admins who run olicityficbang. Also BIG thanks to sovvannight and nvwhovian for being wonderful betas, sanxo for creating beautiful art, and muchablogaboutnothing for cheering us on! We couldn't have done it without you all.
> 
> We are ecstatic that people are invested in Oliver and Felicity's story! Your feedback is absolutely everything to us! Thank you for keeping our spirits up and we hope you love this chapter! xo

Felicity feels like she’s been hit by a Semi Truck.

Her puffy red eyes feel like they are made of sandpaper, her chest feels like an elephant is doing the mamba on it, her mind is in overdrive and the rest of her…

Let’s be honest, the rest of her is begging to be back in the safety of Oliver’s arms.

She had bolted when Oliver said to go. Felicity knows she should have stayed, but there was something in his voice that told her that he was not messing around. The tone told her that the situation before her could get very out of hand if Cooper continued to taunt.

Not to mention, she was still creeped out by Cooper. He seemed like a nice enough guy and she needed the distraction. Regret fills her as she remembers his slimy hands on her. All she wanted was a guy to make her forget the closet incident. For a way to bury those bubbling feelings where fantasy could meet reality.

God, what was she thinking?

Thinking went out the window since she had heard the words, ‘ _We’re undeniable, baby’._ It was out of fear that made her just react so unbelievably stupid, to have a part of her actually believe that she could give into feelings where she would be able to kiss and hold hands with Oliver Queen whenever she wanted. She was so spooked at the idea they are thinkable - _undeniable -_ that it made her do something so brainless.

And now her actions have made Oliver and Cooper come face to face. Felicity knows what she looked like when she bumped into Oliver - all disheveled with untamed hair and smudged lipstick. She let herself hug him for a moment to ease her thumping heart and feel his strong arms around her. She just knows he’s out there protecting her from whatever Cooper is saying.

Her blood freezes as she remembers Laurel mentioning that he was on his last warning.

He looked so angry when he saw her frazzled face right as Cooper turned the corner. He definitely thinks something happened and he’s going to punch the bastard to defend her and....

He’s going to get caught and disregard the warning and it’s going to be all her fault. She couldn’t bear it if she was the one who sent Oliver away over her silly actions.

Ugh, she knew this was the most stupid idea of her life.

Why did she have to go and kiss a stranger who turned out to be a douchebag all because the jerk that annoys the hell out of her gave her the best kiss of her life?  For a genius, she’s an absolute idiot.

Guilt and regret take over her body so fast that it feels like someone sucker punched her. She wishes she never agreed to play that game, to go into the closet and beg for Oliver to kiss her. She shouldn’t have let her feelings get the better of her. She’s here to get stuff done and if she’s going to survive this, she needs to focus otherwise Oliver is going to swallow her up and _not_ in a good way.

Felicity is so overwhelmed by emotion that when she reaches the library’s side door, she misses that it’s ajar.

**

Quietly, she tiptoes along the shelves, heading to her favorite spot at the back of the library to finish off a book she started a few nights ago. Reading has always helped to calm her nerves. It’s like the feeling of the cover in her hands mixed with the smell of the pages on her nose settle something inside her. It’s always been like this, ever since she learned to read - seeking comfort in the words of famous authors, journalists and even instruction manuals - so after the night she’s having, Felicity definitely needs a good book.

Her breathing has returned to normal but she still has a bad case of the sniffles as she wipes her nose on the back of her hand. The floor creaks underneath her heels as she takes another step, the sound echoing in the large space. It’s doesn’t bother her in the slightest since she is usually the only one here at night where it’s dark and peaceful. However, something catches the corner of her eye.

A desk lamp is on by the study area. The dim light illuminates the empty desk, showing a notepad and pen lying there unattended.

Nobody could be here at this hour. It’s past curfew and the evil librarian - Mrs. Morton - is so particular about how the library is left when closing. Books lined up, tables cleared, and the lights definitely off. Once Felicity saw her give Larry Hornet the strap because he left a scrap of paper lying around as he hurriedly left at the sound of the bell ringing. The poor boy cried all the way to his next class.

So there’s no way she would forget to clean up at closing. _Maybe she finally broke,_ Felicity thinks as she takes a quick look around her surroundings to see if there’s any unsuspecting evil librarians lurking to catch her and hand her ass a detention slip. When she sees the coast is indeed clear, Felicity takes a step and the floor groans again, the noise louder this time as the heel of her shoe clicks on the hardwood floor of the main hallway.

“Felicity,” a quiet, sweet voice calls, “is that you?”

Startled, Felicity jumps and freezes before slowly turning around to find a confused Caitlin standing by the lit desk, a chemistry textbook being hugged to her chest. She’s giving Felicity an expectant look.

“Caitlin, hi! What are you doing here?” Felicity asks, trying to sound nonchalant. She is failing though. Her voice is hoarse from all the emotion she has inside and she has to take a shuddering breath to stop another sniffle from escaping. She hopes that in the low light her appearance is hidden so that Caitlin doesn’t pick up on her mood.

Of course, that is futile as the girl in front of her carefully studies her before a look of concern crosses her features.

“Oh, sometimes Mrs. Morton lets me study here after hours because I volunteer after class,” Caitlin explains quickly before tilting her head and frowning, “Felicity, are you okay?”

Felicity swallows before nervously wiping at her eye. With a large inhale she tries to steady herself.

“Me? I’m fine. Seriously. I was at Bryce Owen’s party, and, umm, it got a little boring so I bailed and came here to do some light reading. You know how it is?”

She knows she’s babbling but she can’t help it. She’s never been good at lying. Especially to people who have only ever been nice to her. She hates that she has to lie to Caitlin. The girl generally cares and is the sweetest person. She wishes she could talk to her more outside class but the Rebels take up all of her time and if they ever caught whiff that she’s friends with a square, they might catch on that she was one too not so long ago.

“Actually, I don’t know how it is,” the lanky girl retorts back, raising an eyebrow, “And you don’t look okay.”

She takes a step towards Felicity and puts a soft hand on her forearm.

“Well, I’m- I was. Umm… Imadeoutwithtwoguysandnowtheyarehavingastandoff.”

Once she blurts that ridiculous sentence out, it can’t be taken back. Like ever. She can’t even brush over the stupid notion because it’s true. Two guys _are_ standing off because of her. And she doesn’t really like both of them...

_Frack._

With wide eyes, Caitlin drags her over to the common area where the couches are and looks dead straight into her eyes, her voice is a high pitched squeal.

“Okay, you gotta spill everything now...”

So Felicity babbles like she’s the national champion competing for a title, stumbling over words, blushing at the intense moments, and struggling to catch her breath.

Oliver. Seven Minutes in Heaven. Cooper. The kiss. The way Oliver made her go when he saw Cooper. It just comes pouring out of her like a running tap. The more she speaks, the less she wants to stop. It feels so good to let the events of her night out while Caitlin is listening, nodding and encouraging her to continue. Talking to Caitlin is easy; there is no judgement. Felicity wonders what their friendship could have been like if she were being true to herself.

“Wow, that’s quite a night you had there!” Caitlin says with a slight chuckle but her eyes are still wide from the revelations. She’s handing Felicity a tissue as she wipes any smudged mascara under her eyes.

“Don’t I know it.” Felicity lets a humorless laugh out. She can’t stop thinking of Oliver out in the hallway. She doesn’t know why but she hopes that he’s okay and he isn’t doing anything reckless on her behalf. She tells herself that it’s because she feels guilty that Oliver went to bat for her and not because of the simmering feelings that are trying to sneak up on her heart.

Yeah, she's definitely not having pesky feelings right now for Oliver.

A moment passes before Caitlin questions her.

“Wait, Cooper. As in Cooper Seldon?”

“Uhm, yes? Do you know him?”

“Felicity, uh.. He used to go here last year before he got expelled. I don’t know the exact details but Oliver and Tommy were involved.”

 _Oh._ That would explain why Oliver went all ‘grrr’. They had history, so of course there was tension. He wasn’t defending her after all. Oliver has probably gone head to head to defend himself and Tommy. Felicity is curious about what actually happened. It doesn’t seem like it’s over a girl, that’s too petty for someone to get expelled over. It feels like something big. Something _huge._

Did they get into a fight? Who was in the wrong? Why did Cooper get expelled? Is this why Oliver got in trouble with the police?

The urge to know nibbles at her. She _needs_ to know what happened. Felicity tries to push the weird sinking feeling in her stomach away. Once again she hopes Oliver wasn’t in the wrong. She doesn’t know why but she’s feeling protective of him and to have anyone see him badly doesn't sit well with her. She knows that he’s annoying as hell but she also knows he is loyal, sweet and kind.

With a long breath out and a nervous rub to the forehead, she quietly answers.

“Oh, that would explain the stand off then.”

She hates that she’s feeling disappointed. Oliver has no need to defend her. She wasn’t hurt or in danger. It was her own doing. In fact, he should be mad at her - it was her who ran off after their kiss into the arms of another. Besides, Felicity Smoak is no damsel in distress - she can handle herself. She’s not even nice to him most of the time, so why does it hurt that they aren’t friends enough for them to stick up for one another?

There’s a bark of laughter that makes Felicity jolt her head up to see Caitlin tilt her head in a way that tells Felicity that she’s missing something.

“Yeah, no. That’s definitely not the reason, Felicity. I’ve seen the way Oliver looks at you in the hallway when you’re busy at your locker…all smiles and heart eyes, my friend!” Caitlin says smugly, patting her arm.

Wait, what?!?! _Oliver Queen makes heart eyes at her?_ Caitlin must be imagining this because that does not happen. Yes, she feels him stare but that’s because he likes to get a reaction out of her. Every time she looks back, the smug bastard makes a face. He does not make heart eyes. Yes, he has said they are undeniable, like in a _I-want-to-sex-you-up-hard-until-you-explode-_ _from-orgasms_ kind of way - not in way that makes him look like a lovesick puppy. She’s pretty sure that he doesn’t even know what that looks like. He’s too suave for that.

“W-what? No, you’re wrong!” Felicity insists, shaking her head so much that a headache forms, “So, so wrong!”

A frown forms on Caitlin’s face as she sits up straighter on the couch so that she’s facing Felicity.

“Oh my god, you have no idea, do you? I thought - I mean with the flirting and you guys _kissed._ It’s obvious you like each other...” the brunette says matter of factly, staring at her friend expectantly.

A hot flush floods over Felicity’s entire being. It’s like she is being burnt inside out. It’s uncertain why she is acting like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. The thought is embarrassing. This is not happening. Nope, she doesn’t flirt with Oliver Queen nor does she _like_ him. She’s sure that she is bright as a tomato right now and that’s not helping her cause. She needs to set the record straight.

“No, no. We-we were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven and I-he got me in a weak moment. I mean, yeah he’s unbelievably good looking but he’s a royal pain in my ass. I’m certain I have no feelings towards Oliver Queen! No. Nope.” Felicity tries to say forcibly but her hands fly around in the air, losing all credibility. She can’t look Caitlin in the eye, so she focuses on the hem of her dress.

Then it hits her full force.

She remembers how he always finds her to walk her to her dorm like he’s making sure she’s okay and instead of annoying her, it makes her insides warm. Or how she pretended that for a moment she could be with him so she kissed him like there’s no tomorrow and it turned out to be the best kiss of her life. Or how she feels so completely safe in his arms...

_Holy. Frack._

“I’m falling for Oliver Queen.” Felicity whispers as she slowly lifts her head and meets Caitlin’s gaze with wide eyes.

With the kindness of a saint, Caitlin gives her a soft smile.

“Aww sweetie, at least you realized it and can do something about it now!” she says as she rubs Felicity’s back, “I’m so sorry to leave in your moment of need but I need to go - I have to get up early to volunteer at the soup kitchen. Are you going to be okay?”

Felicity can only nod as the two stand and hug good bye.

Still in shock at her revelation, Felicity makes her way to her spot at the back of the library and as memories of the entire night wash over her like a nightmare, she sinks to the floor and leans against the shelf. With unshed tears threatening to fall, she puts her head in her hands.

She wishes she could go back and do the whole night over. Starting with never leaving that damn closet.

**

Oliver expects to find her here, sitting crossed legged up against the wooden library shelves, surrounded by books. Of course she’s here.

But what Oliver doesn't expect to find are red bloodshot eyes and small sniffles. He watches her wipe her tears on the back of her hand while continuing to stare blankly at the floor. The sight breaks his heart. Seeing her upset makes him simultaneously want to soothe her and murder whoever made her cry.

_Seldon should have gotten that second punch, consequences be damned._

He silently walks closer to her and slides down by her side, bringing his knees up as he leans back against the hard beam of the shelf. The hand that connected itself with Cooper’s face is throbbing and when he looks down at it resting on his knee, Oliver knows it’s going to have a massive bruise. But he puts that aside and turns his resting head to look at her.

“Are you okay, baby?” He asks quietly.

With a shuddering sniffle, Felicity provides him with an eyeroll but instead of being directed at him, it’s lost on the shelf in front of her eyeline, “Will you ever stop calling me that?”

“No, probably not.” He quips, his voice is low and soft but there’s a small amount of teasing underlying in his voice.

What happens next is so unexpected that it startles Oliver. One minute she is fidgeting with the book beside her opening and re-folding the dog-eared page and the next she’s shifting into his personal space. She looks horrified as she puts her hand on his and smoothes a thumb over the bruised hand before flinching away like his touch burns.

“You punched him? Oliver…” She exclaims. Her eyes are on his hand. He has been here for 5 minutes and she hasn’t even met his eye yet. Felicity’s being hesitant. Embarrassed, even. Oliver’s stomach swirls in knots. It makes all the fears he tried to suppress on the way here bubble to the surface again. Cooper had hurt his girl and that’s why he punched him. He would punch an army if it meant Felicity was safe. Somewhere over the past weeks he had made it his sole job to protect this girl - and the weird thing is, Oliver didn’t care who knew.

He knows Felicity is not that kind of girl. He knows it in his bones. Hell, she had said it before he had dragged her into the closet at the party. And even if she did sleep with Cooper, he wouldn’t even care as long as she was okay and wasn’t forced into anything she didn’t want to do.

His mind can’t help but replay that kiss over and over again, the way her body had pressed up against his and the tiny little moans of bliss that escaped from her lips into his. Despite the situation in front of him, Oliver smiles at the memory.

A shaky sigh brings him back to the present and he looks over to see Felicity is back to playing with the book and avoiding his gaze.

“Felicity, he had you and I thought he had hurt you. I just reacted. There was no choice to make. Rebels look out for each other,” He tells her softly, bending down so he can try to meet her eye. That doesn't work though, Felicity only looks away, “Will you tell me what happened?”

Her body freezes a little before she swallows and shakes her head.

“I should get you some ice...” She mumbles and makes a move to stand.

Without thinking he puts a hand to her thigh.

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

Apparently something in his voice has told her to stay because she’s sitting down again, and putting her hands in her lap and sighing loudly. He is still confused as to why she’s being so hesitant and by the look on her face, it’s like she almost feels guilty.

Which is absurd.

He hates this, hates that she’s being so spiritless. He would rather deal with the feisty, rebellious Felicity than to see her so withdrawn.

With a frown, he changes tactics and places a timid hand over hers where it loosely sits on her thigh, fingers feeling soft skin where her short dress has ridden up even further. To his surprise, she immediately turns her hand and entwines her fingers with his.

“Talk to me, Felicity.” He breathes.

When her shining blue eyes finally find his, he sees they are filled with unshed tears. A rosy blush warms her cheeks and her breathing is hitched. She looks so, so innocent. He doesn't know why but that breaks him even more.

She swallows as she squeezes his hand once.

“Uh, I didn’t- w-we never- please know that I didn’t sleep with Cooper,” She whispers, a look of repulse edges her face when she says his name, “I meant what I said. I’m not that kind of girl, Oliver. Sex is meaningful to me and...”

The weight on Oliver’s chest eases as she trails off and he lets go of the breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

_Wait, hang on…_

She couldn’t be, could she?

“Hey, no. Look at me. It's nothing to be ashamed of…” He coaxes, pulling lightly on their clasped hands to get her attention.

She looks over with complete confusion written on her face. Her eyebrows are pinched together and her nose is all scrunched up. He leans over to brush a wild blue curl that apparently escaped from her long messy fishtail plaits and strokes her industrial earring before returning to his own space.

“Excuse me?”

Oliver would think it was the most adorable thing he has ever seen if he didn’t have to spell out what he is thinking to her.

“You're a virgin.” He simply states, softly and tenderly, like he doesn’t want her to think he’s judging her. He’s not in the slightness.

But obviously that was the _wrong_ thing to say.

Felicity straightens her back and whips her hand out of Oliver’s grip. She crosses her arms and shoots almighty daggers his way. She’s scowling like there is no tomorrow, and to be honest he is a tad afraid of her right now.  

“Not like it’s _any_ of your business, but I'm not a _virgin_ !” Felicity exclaims as she side eyes him. She looks like she’s about to slap him in the face and he holds his palms up in surrender.

“You're serious?”

“Um...yeah. Is it that hard to believe?”

Oliver is taken aback. She looked so innocent and young before and he didn’t think...No, he didn’t think at all.

_Now, he is damned curious._

“Who was it? That kid Barry from the diner’s kitchen? Or was it that weird Ray guy who only orders one coffee but sits there all day staring?” He huffs. There is a harsh, uneasy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

There is no way it’s jealousy he is feeling. Totally no way that he’s jealous. Oliver Queen _does not_ do jealousy.

Felicity laughs sarcastically as she shakes her head at him, making the escaped curls fall around her face again.

“I’m _so_ not telling you who took my virginity, Oliver!”

“I can’t believe one of those squares got laid...” he mutters to himself as he stares into her eyes.

_Okay, he might be a little jealous._

“OLIVER!” Felicity exclaims, laughing. She breaks the moment as she faux pouts and playfully slaps him on the shoulder. Oliver can feel her subconsciously move closer to his body, “Why are you so concerned anyways? Are you jealous?”

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulls her in close enough that she settles her head under his chin.

“What’s it to you?” he asks as he cautiously buries his smile into her hair, breathing in the scent of bubblegum, smoke and something else that is so uniquely her.

With a wriggle to get more comfortable against him, Felicity picks up the book beside her, opens to the page she marked, and starts to read.

Moments pass when Oliver finally hears the smile in her whispered voice.

“Absolutely nothing.”

**

If only Oliver knew this would be the last interaction they would have for a week without Felicity being awkward and distant, he would have savored it a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think :)
> 
> Feel free to chat with us! Emma is on tumblr at beinmyheart and on twitter at beinmyheart8 and I'm on tumblr at felicityschattycathy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity share an intimate moment and painful truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Can you believe we are already on Chapter 6!?!? This story is more than halfway over, guys! 
> 
> As always, this fic would not be possible without the admins who run olicityficbang. Also BIG thanks to sovvannight and nvwhovian for being wonderful betas, sanxo for creating beautiful art, and muchablogaboutnothing for cheering us on! We couldn't have done it without you all.
> 
> We are so thankful that you guys have stuck with us and support us so fully! We really love these versions of Oliver and Felicity and we are so happy you all do as well! Enjoy this next chapter and as always, we look forward to hearing your thoughts! xo

Felicity stands by the sink in the small en suite bathroom of her dorm as she takes a gulp of mouthwash and begins to swish it around. Laurel stands next to her, brushing her hair.

After living with her for a few months, Felicity has become accustomed to Laurel’s nightly routine and vice versa. They move in sync, the tall brunette instinctively knowing when to back away before Felicity even bends down to spit out the red mouthwash.

“Do you think Tommy likes me?”

The question breaks the comfortable silence. Felicity wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before turning towards Laurel.

“Definitely.”

Laurel seems skeptical. “What makes you think so?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know. He just looks at you a certain way.”

Her friend hums softly as she lays the brush on the vanity.

“Do you like him?” Felicity presses. She has a feeling Laurel isn’t done talking about this.

“No...well, maybe...I don’t know.” She plays with the hem of her nightgown. “It’s just, we’ve been friends for the longest time. I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Hey,” Felicity says as she places a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “you won’t be ruining anything because it’s obvious he likes you. Just give it a shot, okay?”

Laurel looks at her pointedly. “I can say the same to you about Oliver, you know.”

Before Felicity can respond, there is a light knocking on their door. She frowns as she looks at the star-shaped clock on the wall. Who is knocking on their door at midnight?

A curious look passes between the girls. Simultaneously, they move out of the bathroom and towards the door. Felicity peeks through the peephole and instantly rolls her eyes. She throws the door open to reveal Oliver and Tommy, both smiling mischievously.

She sees Laurel self-consciously smooth the front of her nightgown and look at the boys.

“Hi, Tommy,” she says with a smile. Felicity almost laughs at how lovesick they look.

“Hi, Laurel.”

Felicity is about to clear her throat when she looks at Oliver. His eyes are already on her, taking in her babydoll nightie and matching shorts. She freezes under his heated gaze, a blush spreading over her cheeks and down her neck.

She swallows hard and forces her eyes to move to Tommy.

“What are you both doing here?” With the looks on their faces, she isn’t sure she wants to know.

“Remember how we’ve thought about breaking into the indoor pool?” Oliver asks, his eyebrow raised.

The girls nod.

“Well, tonight’s the night!” Tommy says enthusiastically. The three of them shush him immediately, all aware of the late time. He shrugs. “Oh come on, guys. Live a little.”

Felicity narrows her eyes. “What about Helena and Sara?”

The boys look at each other briefly before Oliver says, “Sara was already asleep...and we didn’t invite Helena.”

 _Interesting_ , Felicity thinks. Ever since the whole Cooper debacle, things have been strained with Helena. She is slightly relieved. The tall brunette always made her uneasy.

“Well I’m in,” Laurel says confidently, putting on her slippers that sit near the door.  

Felicity remains silent and all eyes turn towards her, waiting for her decision. She has a feeling they won’t let her say no, so with a huff she relents.

“Okay fine.” Smiles erupt on their faces so she forcefully rushes on. “But I’m not swimming!”

“Oh, I’m sure Ollie can persuade you,” Tommy remarks cheekily before getting elbowed in the ribs by Oliver himself.

Felicity ignores the comment and slides on her polka dot slippers before linking her arm with Laurel’s.

“Let’s go.”

**

Felicity dips a toe into the water and slightly recoils from the coolness she feels. She steps back from the ledge of the pool and bumps into a warm, hard chest. Hands land on her shoulders to steady her as she turns around, already knowing who is behind her.

She looks around the large room, noting that they seem to be alone.

“Where are Laurel and Tommy?” she asks, hoping her voice doesn’t tremble. The idea of them being alone sends a chill down her spine. She is barely able to resist him as it is. Ever since they made out at the party, every single moment between them has been charged.

Whether it’s the slightest brush of their hands or just standing in each other’s proximity, it typically results in his heated stare watching her every move.

But Felicity kissed Cooper, an idiotic move on her part. She desperately wishes she could take it back. He has proven to be a jerk, and not in the way that makes her knees weak. Not like Oliver.

Speaking of Oliver, while he has been flirtier than ever, Felicity just feels awkward in his presence. She doesn’t understand how he can even look at her the same way when she kissed another guy not even an hour after their heated make out in the closet.

It pains her to imagine that he could think any less of her. She would typically deny he has such a hold on her, but Felicity is done lying to herself. She likes Oliver Queen, the incessantly frustrating, beautiful jerk. For whatever the reason, he likes her, too. That is the hardest part for Felicity. Knowing they mutually like each other makes her want to forget everything else and just fall into his arms.

God, the amount of times she daydreamed about the ways it could happen. Maybe she would pull him into an empty classroom on their way to History 101 (given they actually _went_ to class). Maybe she would kiss him mid-sentence surrounded by the rest of the Rebels, not giving a damn that they saw. Maybe she would confess her feelings the next time he walked her to her door. No matter the scenario, it always ended with her in his arms. Every single time.

When the urge to reenact one of these daydreams takes over her, she reminds herself that he is better off without her. So, she distanced herself from him this past week. Besides, she can’t be with anyone who has the power to distract her. 

But the memory of Oliver’s eyes rolling over her body as he stood in her doorway earlier sends a shiver down her spine.

Oliver moves in front of her now, staring at her with a small smile. “We forgot towels. They went to check if the supply room has any.”

Felicity gulps. “Isn’t that on the other side of the building?”

They cannot be alone for that long. She already feels shame building up inside her as Cooper flashes in her mind. More importantly, there is no way will she be able to control herself. She may feel awkward and act distant, but that all tends to go away when he is near. 

Oliver seems to be thinking the same thing; she can see the way his jaw tenses a bit and his fingers are rubbing together.

He clears his throat. “Yupp,” he says, his voice strained. He appears conflicted for a moment until his eyes hold a resolution that worries Felicity. “You wanna swim?”

She shakes her head immediately. “I told you before: no way. It’s too cold.”

Oliver hums and takes a step closer to her, their chests brushing. Her heart beats wildly in her chest, any remaining doubt leaving her. Oliver is too persuasive and persistent for her to resist. Where did all her willpower go? 

His hands move up to frame her face, fingers burying in her hair and thumbs brushing over her soft cheeks. Felicity is frozen as he leans down, his nose nudging hers. Oliver’s hot breath coasts over her parted lips and she closes her eyes in anticipation for a kiss.  

He backs away quickly and before she can protest at the rush of air between them, Oliver pushes her into the pool.

Her body is submerged in the cold water instantly, the shock of it making Felicity’s heart beat even faster. She surfaces quickly and pushes back the wet tendrils of blue hair that are plastered on her face. Oliver stands at the ledge with his arms crossed and a smug smile evident on his face, which really pisses her off.

“Oliver!? Why the hell would you do that?” Her babydoll pajamas bubble around her, revealing her very tiny sleep shorts and bare stomach.

His eyes focus on her legs kicking back and forth under the water before meeting her eye. He shrugs. “I wanted to see you wet.”

She ignores the double entendre and rolls her eyes. “You’re an ass.”

He just winks and pulls his shirt over his head, leaving him in only a pair of shorts. Felicity suppresses the urge to moan at the way his muscles ripple when he bends to slip his shoes and socks off. Her gaze doesn’t linger long because in the next instant he is diving into the pool.

He surfaces a few feet away from her and runs a hand over his hair, causing water to sprinkle on her.

In retaliation, she splashes him, a large wave of water hitting him smack in the face. “I can’t believe you pushed me in,” she says angrily before swimming towards the ledge. A hand on her leg stops her midway. Felicity turns around and glares at him.

“Let me go, Oliver.” She hopes her eyes effectively show the anger she feels.

He regards her seriously and drops her leg. She swims backwards to put distance between them. She wants to swim to the ladder but the look in his eyes stops her. The blue orbs are nearly black now and his heavy-lidded gaze is fixated on hers. He looks like he wants to devour her. Felicity’s eyes widen as he swims closer to her and she immediately moves backwards.

“Oliver, stop.”

He continues towards her, undeterred by her protests. “No.”

She moves her arms and legs faster, but it feels like when she moves back one foot he moves forward two. “Please...we can't…”

He shakes his head, cutting her off. “Admit to me you haven’t been thinking constantly about our kiss. Admit to me that you feel nothing for me and I will let you climb out of this pool right now.”

She clears her throat before stuttering, “I...I feel nothing for you.” The words immediately leave a bad taste in her mouth.

Suddenly, her back hits the side of the pool and his arms move up to hold the ledge on either side of her, caging her in. She swears it’s because her legs are tired of treading water and not for any other reason that she wraps her arms around his neck.

He studies her face for a minute before whispering, “You’re a terrible liar, you know that?”

She bites her lip and nods. “I know…” she trails off, unsure on what to say next. She basically just admitted she feels something for him, and that realization does not go unnoticed by him.

He leans down and places a soft kiss to the underside of her jaw. His lips move down her neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses in their wake. Her legs move to wrap around his waist and she pulls his head away from her neck when his groan tickles her.

She presses her lips to his roughly, the kiss almost bruising. Oliver groans and counters her ferocity with his own, his mouth moving over hers in a way that feels more like claiming than kissing. Felicity slips her tongue out and he closes his lips around it, sucking on it. The move makes her grind into him, the action reminding her of their time in the closet.

Closet. Kiss. Cooper.

With a gasp, she wrenches her mouth away from his. She cannot believe she got swept up in him and completely forgot about her mistake with Cooper. Felicity stares at his chest, too ashamed to meet his eyes.

Oliver looks at her questioningly. “Felicity?”

She turns her head sideways, trying to figure out how she can get out of the current situation as quickly as possible.

He removes his right hand from the ledge to turn her head towards him, but her gaze remains downwards.

“Let me see your eyes, babe.”

Reluctantly, her eyes slowly roam upwards to meet his gaze.

“What, no ‘baby’?”

She means it to be sarcastic but she can’t mistake the hint of longing that mingles in the words. Oliver looks at her almost smugly.

“Are you saying you miss me calling you baby?”

She rolls her eyes, grateful he is teasing her instead of questioning her. Yet, despite the sarcasm originally, Felicity realizes it’s true. She misses it.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she whispers, hoping it comes out convincing.

Her answer seems to fuel Oliver as he tilts her chin up further.

“You don’t have to admit it. I got you, baby.” His hot breath coasts over her face and a heat rises within her at the use of the word she has grown to crave. Just as she is forgetting why she pulled away in the first place, he asks, “Why did you stop?”

She knows he will see right through her if she lies, so instead she whispers, “Cooper…”

Felicity senses the change in him immediately. His muscles coil and his face hardens. “I thought you said nothing happened besides a kiss.”

She shakes her head. “Nothing else happened, I swear. I just…”

His hand on her chin squeezes tighter. “Hey, you can talk to me.”

A breath leaves her in a whoosh. “How can you even look at me after what I did?” He looks at her in confusion and opens his mouth to speak but she rushes on. “We kissed in that closet and then I went and kissed Cooper afterwards. I can’t believe I was so stupid and-”

“Hey,” he says forcefully. “You are not stupid. You are beautiful and intelligent and funny. I don’t care that you kissed Cooper.”

She gives him a pointed look and he laughs. “Alright, fine...I definitely care. But I know better than anybody that we all make mistakes, okay? Is this why you've been acting so distant lately?”

She nods reluctantly. 

"I don’t care that you kissed him so long as, at the end of the day, I’m the one you want." 

God, he is. He really is. 

Opting for actions instead of words, Felicity hesitantly kisses him. Oliver’s hand drops from her chin and moves to cup her head. The kiss is slower this time, their mouths working over each other sensually. They take their time, memorizing the feel of each other’s lips.

Oliver’s tongue presses lightly on her lips and she opens them eagerly, her own tongue coming out to meet his. They groan together at the feeling.

His hand moves from her head and trails down her side before cupping her ass. Felicity’s legs tighten around him and she realizes she never unwrapped them from his waist when she stopped kissing him earlier. Before she can think about it any more, Oliver pulls on her bottom lip with his teeth.

She grinds into him, rough but slow, feeling his hard arousal through her thin, ruffled shorts.

“I need more, Oliver,” She whispers throatily against his lips.

He pulls away briefly to kiss along her jaw and towards her ear. He alternates between sucking and nibbling on the lobe.

Felicity says his name almost impatiently, aching for more of his touch.

He slides his hand along her ass and he sweeps along the edge of her sleep shorts with his pointer finger.

“Are you sure?” he whispers in her ear.

Felicity can only nod as his fingers are suddenly slipping underneath the fabric. With a groan, his finger, now pruned and rough from being underwater, glides over her slit.

She keens, her back arching off the side of the pool, causing her chest to brush his through her satin top. He moves a digit through the fine hairs and inside her wet heat. He pumps it slowly in her and she throws her head back with a long moan. His thumb circles around her most sensitive area as she clenches around him. Pleasure quickly builds as he focuses all his energy on her.

“Look at me, baby,” he demands softly. She does as he asks and lifts her head up from the ledge. He immediately kisses her again and pumps her more rapidly, adding another finger. She is no longer in control as she pants and yells his name, so close to the edge.

With a curl of his finger and a hard press to her clit, she unravels. Pleasure flows through her as she clutches him. She moves her head to his shoulder and bites on his flesh to keep from crying out even more than she already has. Oliver works her through her orgasm until she settles against him languidly. He removes his finger from her and she wastes no time in grabbing the waistband of his pants and tugging at it.

Oliver chuckles at her hastiness and moves his hand to help her when the door opens. They both whip their heads up to see Laurel and Tommy running towards them.

“Guards are coming. We gotta go. Now.” Tommy says quickly, panting between words.

In an instant, Oliver is pushing them towards the ladder. Felicity quickly climbs up and he follows her, grabbing his t-shirt and shoes when he does.

A clang from the hallway echoes into the large room. They stare at each other wide-eyed until Laurel throws them each a towel quickly before whispering, “Let’s go.”

Felicity slips her hand in Oliver’s as they run out the door behind their friends.

**

With Felicity's small, clammy hand still in his and the vivid memories of the pool bouncing around in his mind, Oliver can't focus on anything else but what happened moments ago.

Not Laurel’s panicky whispers about nearly getting caught nor Tommy’s hushed directions that involve empty hallways and locked doors. He doesn't even feel his bare feet on the hard ground as they run towards the dorms, actively dodging the night guards.

No, he can only focus on her.

_Felicity. Felicity. Felicity._

The way he finally got to taste her lips again. The familiar way she felt against him. The way she came around his fingers. How her face looked when it was soaked in pure desire. It's almost too much for him to bear.

When Tommy and Oliver had decided that tonight was the night to break into the pool, both of them had ulterior motives. Tommy had planned to tell Laurel how he feels and Oliver had planned to get Felicity alone to figure out why she had been awkward all week.

He had missed her. The kiss from the closet had replayed over and over in his head, but it was so much more than that. It wasn’t just sexual; he missed talking to her. This was new territory for him, only wanting a conversation from a girl. There was no doubt that he _liked_ Felicity, but from the way he was feeling, there was a slight possibility it was more than liking.

But he wasn't expecting the events of tonight - to see her come so beautifully undone by the effort of his own hands - hell, he wouldn't even have dreamed of it happening, but somehow it did and he’s glad.

The desire that lit up her eyes shocked him to his core. Felicity had been so eager and willing to get her dainty hands on him. He knows if they hadn’t gotten caught, he would certainly be having sex with Felicity right now.

Biting back a moan at the thought, Oliver barrels around the corner and heads towards the main staircase. A small tug on his arm has him looking over his shoulder to see Felicity lagging behind, struggling with the towel that’s slowly slipping as she runs.

“C’mon, baby. If we don’t hurry now, the guards will catch us out here,” he quietly tells her as he gently pulls her hand to encourage her to move quicker.

Felicity huffs a little as she tries unsuccessfully to pull up her towel. He can start to see her nipples poke through her drenched satin top behind the towel. He unconsciously licks his lips.

“I don't see what the rush is, Oliver. We had plenty of time back there.” Her voice is loud and drawn out even though the circumstances need it to be fast and quiet.

The unsubtle response makes Oliver's brows furrow. They had narrowly escaped out the side door when a pair of guards with flashlights had come racing in the front, looking frantically around for the intruders as the waves of the pool still lapped the sides. Two seconds later and they would have been dead meat.

Curious eyes study her a second and he realizes that the crinkled brow and the pouty lips aren't a look of worry or guilt. It's almost like Felicity looks…disappointed?

But why would she be disappointed about _not_ getting caught? This is crazy. Felicity is intelligent and witty; she has the world at her fingertips. To give that up for a visit to the headmaster’s office and a mark beside her name is ludicrous. If anyone knows what getting caught is like it's Oliver and yes, maybe the idea of nearly getting caught gives him an adrenaline rush, but actually getting caught and dealing with the aftermath isn't all that pretty.

It hits him like a ton of bricks: this isn't the first time she's nearly been caught by the night guards. The night at the steps when he walked her back, she froze on the path before he pulled her into the bushes. She claimed to be caught up in her own little world, but now as Oliver watches her slow down into a brisk walk, he realizes for some ungodly reason that Felicity Smoak is out to get herself into real trouble.

That makes his stomach turn. The unease is filling Oliver up with so much worry that he feels like he needs to beg her to stop without actually confronting her on it.

However, a small breathy laugh that definitely does things to his lower half stops him from questioning her. Following her line of sight, he sees up ahead that his best friend is wheezing hard, bent over with his hands resting on his thighs. Laurel rubs comforting circles on his back and looks somewhat annoyed with her other hand on her hip.

“This must be the most idiotic, unplanned idea the two of you have ever had,” Laurel says angrily, but there's a small hint of humor in her tone as she points between the two boys while continuing to rub Tommy’s back.

“Firstly, Tommy gets asthma when he ‘overexerts’ himself,” she says, making air quotes.

Oliver remembers all the times Tommy has used the condition to get out of unwanted situations, but yet he still smokes. He chuckles at the sight before him but stops when he feels the loss of Felicity's hand in his. She's tying the towel around her tightly and hides her laughter behind her hands.

Then with a knowing eyebrow raised between Felicity and himself, Laurel points an accusing finger at Oliver.

“And you shouldn’t even be doing stuff like this. You can't afford to.”

Tommy slowly stands until he’s resting one hand on the brunette's shoulder.

“Oh Laurel, dear. You wound me. We had this covered. Besides, you didn’t think I was ‘ _overexerting_ ’ myself back in the supply closet...” he flirts with charming smile, causing Laurel to blush until she’s bright red.

Ah, so Tommy did find the courage to finally make a move. After years of watching them dance around their feelings, Oliver is happy for his friends. Now he won’t have to hear Tommy pining sappily for her every night in their dorm.

“Thomas Merlyn, you are the worst!” Laurel huffs and storms in the direction of the stairs, not even bothering to look back.

“Yeah, that’s my cue. I’m just gonna go… too,” Tommy says sheepishly, pointing to where Laurel had just left. Before he reaches the door, he turns on his heel and throws Oliver a wink. “Don’t wait up!”

Too busy rolling his eyes at his best friend’s antics, Oliver doesn’t feel the air shift behind him until he’s turning around to reach out for Felicity but he’s met with cold space. She’s already on the first step of the staircase.

“And where do you think you’re going?” he calls out to her, making her pivot on the spot.

She’s biting her bottom lip, as if the single action can keep her emotions at bay. But Oliver can see the turmoil that is building up in her eyes as she clutches the towel. She seems sadder than before, but she’s putting on a fake smile as she stares back down at him.

“I think I might just go back upstairs...” Felicity says. Her tone is cheery but there is not enough spark in it for Oliver to find it believable.

Felicity makes it up two more stairs before he’s striding over quickly and putting a hand on her arm.

“Hey. Wait. What’s going on with you?” he questions gently. Blue eyes hold her sparkling ones. For a minute, they are so bright and lost, vulnerability is evident with tears welling up before she blinks and they are back to their normal coolness.

“What do you mean?”

“Before, when we escaped, you- you seemed… disappointed that we didn’t get caught.”

Felicity’s laugh is cold and harsh.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Oliver!”

She sounds angry but there’s something in her voice that says she is embarrassed at the accusation. Oliver might have bought it but when he takes her in, she’s all of sudden very interested by her slippers.

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty.”_

“It’s nothing, okay? Just drop it. Please,” she mumbles shyly at her feet.

In an instant, he moves up a step and cups her cheeks, lifting her head so that she can look at him. With the height distance between steps, they are basically face to face, and as he leans in to put his forehead to hers, he can feel her short breaths across his lips.

“It’s not nothing. What’s bothering you so much, baby? You can tell me anything,” he whispers, lips barely bumping hers. His thumbs are stroking her cheekbones while the fingers at the back of her head are lightly massaging her scalp.

Then Oliver is kissing her.

It’s short and sweet but although it’s soft and gentle, it doesn't mean it’s less passionate as he sucks on her bottom lip for a second. He hopes that it portrays how much he cares for her. He really, _really_ does care. All he wants is for her to open up and let him in so he can help her ease whatever is troubling her. He relishes in her sweet taste and the way she kisses him back. However, Felicity seems distracted so he breaks the kiss and leans against her forehead, patiently waiting for her to come back to herself.

“Okay,” she says shakily at first; there’s a fountain of emotions that are flashing across her face and Oliver knows she is battling an internal war with herself as she concentrates on her finger playing with his collarbone. But then it’s like something clicks inside her and Felicity is meeting his gaze firmly and her voice is certain. “Okay.”

Before Oliver can kiss her again, Felicity pulls away completely and pats his bare chest.

“Let me change out of these clothes first, then come by my room and we’ll talk there.”

All he can do is smile in relief as he watches her climb the stairs.

**

Felicity stares at herself in the bathroom mirror, hair still wet and smelling strongly of chlorine. Her eyes are a little red and her skin is pale, but there is a certain glow to her she never saw before. Butterflies flutter in her stomach at the thought of Oliver: his predatory smile as he waded closer towards her, his tongue gliding along hers, his skillful hands drawing words of ecstasy out of her. Now he sits on her bed, waiting for her to get changed in the bathroom. Her skin flushes at the image of him in her dorm as she shimmies into a new pair of pajamas.

She can't believe Oliver caught on to her plan. Had she really been that obvious? She thinks so, unless he is just really good at reading her. The thought makes her smile.

Felicity had come to Lord Verdant’s to be _noticed_. She had thought the way to do that would be to surround herself with people of the same mindset. Felicity would have to cause trouble and, more importantly, she’d have to get caught doing it. So she set off on this personal mission of hers to do just that.

The sad thing is, she has been doing a terrible job of it. She has found herself in positions where she had the choice to reveal herself to guards, yet she never did. Oliver has always been there to pull her to the side and save her ass.

In the adrenaline-charged moments afterwards, Felicity felt frustration and now, she realizes, she also felt relief. Relief that Oliver pulled her along, protecting her. Relief that she hadn't been caught.

It makes no sense. She came to the elite boarding school with a plan, ended up doing something else entirely, and now she just feels lost.

Lost, but also content. The Rebels have become such an integral part of her life she can't even fathom not knowing them, especially Oliver.

She worries he won't understand her reasons for it, that he will think the whole thing is irrational and stupid. Something in her brain nags at her, though, telling her he wouldn't think that.

In any case, with Oliver it's always been about deflecting his questions and keeping him at arm’s length. Now, all she has is the truth.

She exits the bathroom, her feet padding softly against the carpet. Oliver sits on her bed, leaning his back against the wall. He looks so big sitting there with his legs hanging off the bed, feet almost touching the floor.

He stares at her in silence, patiently waiting for her to settle down and tell him. She is grateful for that; she needs to go at her own pace, otherwise she will feel pressured and close up.

Felicity kneels down beside her dresser, feeling Oliver’s curious gaze on her as she pulls a box out from underneath her bed. Her hands tremble slightly as she opens it and carefully removes a polaroid picture.

She shoves the box back underneath the wooden bedframe and crawls onto the bed. She settles herself beside him but is careful to leave a few inches of space between them. Oliver doesn't seem to appreciate that though, given that he rolls his eyes and tugs on her so their sides are pressed flush against each other.

She leans into him a bit, seeking the comfort of his touch. His hand curls along the inside of her thigh, right by her knee. Felicity can't stop herself from leaning her head against his shoulder and exhaling a deep breath as the warm hand traces intoxicating circles on her thigh. The position is intimate but doesn't feel awkward or wrong. Felicity can't help but hope for moments like this in the future.

But in order to have a future with Oliver, she needs to be honest and come clean to him, completely. With a sigh, she places the picture on his lap. Felicity stares straight ahead, but she can see him in her peripheral vision as he picks it up with the unoccupied hand by his side.

“Is this you?” he asks softly, his fingertip ghosting over the face of her younger self.

She nods her head. “I was twelve at the time. That’s my dad,” she says, referring to the lanky man standing behind her in the photo, hands on her shoulders.

“Does he have to do with what you want to tell me?”

She takes a deep breath. “My father was my best friend up until a few months ago. We did everything together...and he just left my mom and I like we meant nothing to him.” Her voice is clogged and heavy with unshed tears. Oliver stays silent behind her, but the continuous motion of his hand on her thigh gives her the confidence to continue. “We were never rich, but we also weren't poor. My dad taught science courses at a high school nearby and my mom waitressed at a high-end restaurant. We got by, or so I thought…”

A tear slides down her cheek, leaving a wet trail. Oliver leans in and places a soft kiss over the tear, causing Felicity to close her eyes at the gesture.

“Felicity, you don't have to continue if it's too hard,” he says throatily, as if seeing her upset affects him.

She opens her eyes and musters a smile. “I want to.” When Oliver nods, she continues. “I was so blinded by my love for my dad that I hadn't even realized he had a gambling problem.”

Felicity touches Oliver’s hand on her thigh and he immediately releases her leg, entwining his fingers with hers.

“My dad liked to gamble, but he was terrible at it. He went to the local casino almost every night. I hadn't realized how bad it had gotten until the fighting started.” She runs the pointer finger of her other hand over Oliver’s knuckles to distract herself. If she focuses on the movement and her words, maybe she won't fall apart.

“My parents fought a lot about the money. I was naive and thought we were fine, but his constant losses took a toll. My mom would yell at him when she thought I had gone to sleep, but I always heard every word.” She stares at the picture Oliver holds carefully in his hands. “It was towards the end of last summer when it all came crashing down. The fight was particularly bad that night, but for once I ignored it. The next day, my mom sat me down and told me my father left in the night. Packed his bags and left. Poof. Gone from our lives forever. He wiped out all our savings; he left us with nothing. He even took my college fund.”

Oliver sighs besides her, and she can feel anger radiating off him. “Felicity, I’m so sorry that happened to you. If I saw your father right now, I’d make him regret ever hurting you, you know that, right?”

“I know, but it doesn't matter. I haven't been able to find him.”

He nods and looks at her. “So how does Lord Verdant’s come into play?”

“After he left, my mom picked up extra shifts at the restaurant to make up for what we lost. It was hard on her, though. So, I came here on a full scholarship, this way she wouldn't have to worry about me financially.”

“And this?” he asks, having dropped the picture in his hands to tug gently on a lock of blue hair.

She smiles. “My dad was a teacher, as you now know, so my academics were always his top priority. When he found out I was a certifiable genius? He was ecstatic and-”

“Hang on,” Oliver says, intrigued. “You're a _certifiable genius_?”

She blushes and nods her head, biting on her lip at the attention. Felicity did not often speak about her intelligence, mainly because it resulted in girls calling her nasty names and boys belittling her. So whenever someone mentioned it, she often downplayed it to avoid uncomfortable situations.

Lips crash onto hers and she startles a bit at the sudden contact but soon reciprocates Oliver’s actions. Felicity moans softly as his tongue brushes her lips, but before she can meet his tongue with her own, he pulls back.

“You are remarkable, baby.”

She smiles and shrugs, this time not compelled to make herself seem less than she is. “Thank you for remarking on it.”

Oliver licks his lower lip and Felicity’s eyes are drawn to the movement. Heat slices through her but she suppresses it as he starts to speak.

“So you thought by rebelling and disregarding school, your dad would come back?”

She shakes her head. “After he left, I spoke to his friend, also a teacher from the high school, to ask if he knew anything. He told me my dad moved to London to work in a school there, and only left him a phone number to his new job.”

Oliver seems to consider her words for a moment before asking, “Didn't he wonder why you didn't know the whereabouts of your own father?”

Felicity huffs out a laugh. “Of course. I just lied and said my mom wouldn't tell me where he went because they wanted to make sure he got a solid job first before getting me excited about the ‘big move’ to a new place. Lame, I know, but he bought it.”

She brings their conjoined hands to her face, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand before letting them rest on her legs.

“Anyway, so I called his new job almost daily and every single time they told me he wasn't available. It became pretty clear he didn't want to speak to me. So, I decided to finally use the scholarship offer to Lord Verdant’s.” She sighs. “I felt like I would have a greater chance at getting our money back if I were near him.”

Oliver shifts besides her and clears her throat. “So this wasn't about getting your father to come back, was it? It was about the money he took.”

His voice holds no judgement, but Felicity feels the urge to defend herself regardless.

“He left us _penniless_. It wasn't fair to us; we didn't deserve that. My mom was breaking her back waitressing and I just thought: if I could contact my dad, then maybe I could convince him to at least return enough money to pay off the mortgage and send me to college; Mom can cover her expenses otherwise,” She sighs in frustration. “On the forms, I put down my father’s new work number as if he were still in our lives. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what it would be like if people found out my mother was raising me alone, even for a little while.”

It is true. Society is quite unkind to single mothers. They are often frowned upon and considered unfit to raise children without a man in the house. This way, by putting her father’s name on the forms, Felicity saved her mother from extra harassment.

She goes on, “Then I got an idea: like I said before, my dad cared a great deal about my academics. So, if I rebelled enough to have my parents notified, he would certainly take interest. Then I would somehow convince him to return the money he took. I know it doesn't sound like a concrete plan, but it's the only option I had. Hence, this whole persona was born.” She gestures a hand over herself.

Oliver watches the movement silently before clearing his throat. “And you think it would have worked? Getting your father’s attention, I mean.”

She smiles sadly. “I don't know, but it doesn't matter now. I'm not doing a very good job of sticking to my plan.”

He turns towards her more, the photograph falling off his lap onto the bed, and lifts her chin with his finger. “I wish you would have told me sooner. I could have helped you-”

“By doing what?” she interrupts. “We both know you can't afford to be so reckless.” He raises an eyebrow at her so she clarifies, “It's pretty obvious something happened and you're on your last warning because of it.”

Oliver’s shoulders slump slightly and she scoots towards him.

“Hey, don't feel obligated to tell me your secrets just because I told you mine. That's not why I brought it up.”

He seems to hesitate momentarily before reaching some kind of internal decision. With a sigh, he tells her his story.

“Cooper, Tommy, and I were out past curfew smoking on the main steps one night. We got caught and Headmaster Wilson had had enough with us at that point, so he called the police.” His hand squeezes tightly in hers. “They patted us down and found a bunch of illegal drugs in Tommy’s pockets. We all knew they were Cooper’s, but he set Tommy up so he wouldn't get expelled, seeing that he was on his last warning.”

“But Tommy didn't get in trouble,” she says more as a statement than a question. It is obvious considering Cooper is the one expelled.

He continues, “I spoke up and told them they were Cooper’s drugs and they believed me. Tommy’s record was spotless compared to his so it just made sense to them. Ever since then he has held a grudge against me. Can't say I blame him completely, though.”

“Hey,” she says somewhat forcefully. “You did the right thing, Oliver. But I don't understand...why did that mean you were on your last warning?”

He smiles almost mischievously. “I did a lot of bad things in the past and after that whole ordeal, Headmaster Wilson gave up on me. He said he would call the police the next time I act out, hence the last warning.”

Felicity sits in silence and absorbs the information he gave her. Oliver seems ashamed of it, but in her opinion, it makes him more honorable.

They had shared a lot with each other tonight. All their secrets are now out in the open and she hasn't felt more emotionally closer to him than she is right now.

Felicity leans towards him, fully intent on kissing him. Oliver dips his head lower but before they can get any closer, she pulls back with a yawn.

Oliver chuckles beside her. “Let's get you to bed.”

She wants to protest, but considering her eyelids are suddenly the weight of elephants, she acquiesces. Deep talks really drain her, she realizes.

Oliver stands and places the photograph on her bedside dresser before unfolding the covers. She climbs in and he moves to tuck her in when a hand stops him.

“Stay with me? Just until I fall asleep,” she whispers groggily.

Without a word, Oliver shuts off the light and climbs in next to her. He puts an arm over her abdomen and Felicity snuggles into him, causing his grip to tighten.

“Thank you for not calling me crazy and irrational,” she says into the dark room.

He kisses her forehead softly in response.

She tries to go over their talk in her mind, but her brain is already shutting down in preparation for sleep. She does wonder what her dad would say about Oliver, and a pain stings her heart at the thought of her father being absent from her life’s milestones.

With a start, Felicity realizes she misses her dad. So much.

“I know, baby. I know. Just go to sleep, okay? I got you,” Oliver’s gruff voice says, sending a comforting warmth over her.

The last thing she thinks before she slips into unconscious bliss is that she hadn't realized she said that aloud.

**

Oliver wakes up in a haze of peacefulness.

There’s extra heat radiating at his side and something is tickling him - more soothing than annoying - at the base of his neck, encouraging him to sink more into the comfortable warmth. He can feel something soft and silky under his hand, his thumb stroking small circles over the area. He hums and he can feel himself smile as the warmth shifts so that it’s pressed up against him firmer than before, and the scent of bubblegum floats up into his nostrils.

He settles as a long sigh escapes his lips, feeling the peace envelop over him like a blanket.

Obviously, he had dozed off because as he moves to turn over, there’s a disgruntled noise. He feels tiny fingers grasping tightly at his shirt and pulling him closer to stop him from moving away.

That catches his attention.

Suddenly alert and wide awake, Oliver blinks his eyes open to find the moon shining down on the mop of blue curls that are nestled under his chin, bright purple fingernails that are in a fist where they clutch at his shirt, and his hand that is cupping a narrow, soft hip.

He has curled himself around...

_Felicity._

_Shit._

He must have fallen asleep while waiting for her to doze off. He remembers feeling his veins buzz with happiness when she had asked him to stay. Leaning on his side, head propped up by his hand, he started to comb his fingers through her hair, untangling small knots as he went while Felicity closed her eyes. Moments later, her breaths were even and shallow. He kept up the motion long after she was asleep, basking in the fact she had opened up to him and even allowed him to stay. So between then and now, Oliver had let the darkness pull him under and somehow entangled his body with hers. A small part of him knows he should feel guilty about this but he can’t seem to bring himself to feel any remorse.

Small, muffled snores drag his focus down. Felicity’s face is nuzzled into his collarbone and her lips are slightly parted as an extra loud snore escapes. He can’t help but smile; the adorableness of Felicity Smoak never ceases to get him grinning like an idiot. Despite the fact that he tends to annoy her more than he would like to, just being around her makes his life so much better.

In fact, Oliver is pretty sure he’s in love with her.

He was so honored when she opened up to him earlier. Telling him the reasoning behind coming to Lord Verdant’s and why she changed so much was huge. His heart breaks over the fact that she’s still clearly hurting. If he could take any amount of pain from her, he would do it in a moment. Nobody should suffer like that, especially at the hand of a parent.

An undercurrent of anger still runs through his body at the thought of her father’s actions. A father is someone who you should be able to rely on, not someone who bails without notice. What kind of prick leaves his family in the middle of the night and moves across the world? And more importantly, who makes their daughter leave her home and move to another country, just to seek out answers and hopefully get some sort of justice for her mother and herself?

Oliver always knew Felicity had strength and determination, but this made him believe that she was her own superhero.

It wasn’t the only revelation of the night. He had spilled everything about Cooper: Tommy, the drugs, the police. It had felt like a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders, and it had been so easy to talk to Felicity. She didn’t look at him in disappointment or judgement like so many others did - her eyes only held understanding. Which meant so much more than anything else. To have someone listen and not question or give judgement on his actions was something lacking in his life, but Felicity changed that. Underneath this new Felicity, with the pastel blue hair and trust issues, she is still a sweet, thoughtful, and loving girl at heart. She makes him feel like he could tell her anything, and for that he’ll be forever grateful that he stepped into the diner.

With his gaze still on her sleeping face, Oliver reaches up to card his fingers through her hair once again and hold backs a chuckle when the action makes her rub her nose lightly on his shirt.

_Fuck this, he is 100% sure that he is madly in love with her._

It strikes him, with her in his arms, that Felicity is as beautiful sleeping as she is awake. Her beauty awes him and when his mind sneakily races back to memories of the pool, Oliver realizes she is even more beautiful when she comes. He wants to see that face day in and day out for a very _long_ time. If he has any say in it, he’s willing to make that come true.

He isn't quite sure where they stand at the moment. Felicity seemed open and comfortable with the intimacy they shared last night, but they haven't defined themselves with labels.

The irrational part of him - even after everything that has happened between them - believes she’s going to reject the idea of an ‘us’ and offer to just be friends. To be honest, Oliver is starting to prepare himself for that response, especially now that Felicity knows about his history with Cooper.

In reality, she deserves someone better than himself, someone who is good and honest. Not a guy who has a record hanging over his head and a headmaster breathing down his neck so he can put his ass in jail as soon as he slips up.

She is light and he is darkness.

And if that is what she truly wants, he’ll walk away even if it kills him. Maybe this is what love is. Sacrifice.

But now, as selfish as it might be, he is going to have one last moment with her before the morning brings uncertainty.

So Oliver stays and wraps a solid arm around Felicity’s waist, pulling her tightly to his chest. She sighs against him and her hand flattens above his heart. He presses a gentle kiss to her eyelid and then her temple before letting slumber pull him under into a mindless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think :)
> 
> Feel free to chat with us! Emma is on tumblr at beinmyheart and on twitter at beinmyheart8 and I'm on tumblr at felicityschattycathy AND NOW IM ON TWITTER at emschattycathy :)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity discuss their relationship and take some big steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: It's time for Chapter 7! This is one of mine (Emily aka longlivefelicitythequeen/felicityschattycathy) and Emma's (beinmyheart) FAVORITE chapters. It's right on par with Chapter 4 for us! Some good stuff happens! We suggest you don't read this chapter at work or near impressionable children ;) 
> 
> As always, this fic would not be possible without the admins who run olicityficbang. Also BIG thanks to sovvannight and nvwhovian for being wonderful betas, sanxo for creating beautiful art, and muchablogaboutnothing for cheering us on! We couldn't have done it without you all.
> 
> THANK YOU to all our "Rebellious Readers" out there who continue to enjoy this story, leave kudos, and post comments. We are so happy our passion for this story has come across clearly and that you are able to share that passion with us. Enjoy reading! We definitely want to know your thoughts on this chapter! xo

He stayed. 

She can't believe it. He actually stayed the entire night...in her tiny little single bed. With her wrapped up in his arms and her face smushed up against his neck and…

_ Oh my god.  _

What feels like a thousand butterflies erupt in Felicity's stomach and the grin she's wearing is threatening to break her face in two as she snuggles up and breathes in his musky scent. 

She's a ball of nervous happiness. She's no longer falling for Oliver, that much is clear after last night. 

Nope, Felicity is hopelessly in love with him. 

And he’s still here with her. Because he  _ stayed.  _

Looking unbelievably adorable - she might add - with strands of dirty blonde hair standing up everywhere and slightly chapped lips open enough for his warm breath to dance across her bare shoulder. The sensation makes her shiver, remembering how it did the same thing in the pool when she had that glorious orgasm. Despite the information they shared afterwards and the heaviness of it, Felicity can't help but be a little turned on by their swimming sexcapades. 

Felicity was expecting to wake up alone. When she asked him to stay until she fell asleep, she had felt exhausted and emotionally drained from their conversation. She wasn't ready to be alone yet.. or be away from Oliver, for that matter. It was just comforting to have him near. His fingers running along her scalp were just a lovely bonus. 

She is glad she opened up about her father. It’s something she doesn’t normally do so willingly. It hurts too much. But Oliver, with his bright blue, caring eyes and his comforting caress on her hand, made her feel it was okay to share her secret with such ease.

In return, he had told Felicity the truth about Cooper. Something had told her from the beginning that Cooper was a complete  _ bastard. _

And Oliver? Speaking up to save Tommy even if the consequences were bad? That was the true Oliver behind the playboy jerk. The Oliver who is fiercely loyal and protective. The Oliver who told her that ‘ _ Rebels look out for each other _ ’ and puts others before himself. The Oliver who is sweet, kind and does gentlemanly things like defending her honor and walking her back to her dorm.

The Oliver who has captured her heart and makes her feel that she’s isn’t alone anymore and that…

That is all she ever  _ wanted _ . To stop feeling lonely.

And this beautiful idiot who is sleeping soundly in front of her has given her that.

Smiling brightly against his shoulder, Felicity pulls back slowly to once again take in his gorgeous features. There’s a small upwards curl on the edge of Oliver’s lips that suddenly disappears. Felicity curses; obviously her movements were not slow enough and have caused him to stir. Suddenly she’s finding herself being pulled flush against his entire body as arms are tightening around her waist more firmly and soft kisses are being peppered on her bare shoulder, along the line of her thin strap.  

There’s a quiet mumble, it’s so low that if she wasn’t this close to hear it, the name would be lost into the air forever.

“Felicity...”

_ Frack.  _ Oliver has said her name. She thinks he’s still asleep - his breathing is long and shallow in her ear - but he might be awake, and she doesn’t know which is worse because the calling of her name makes her body heat up and do the most embarrassing involuntary thing ever.

Her hips jerk into his...morning wood.

Oliver is hard. And peppering kisses and mumbling her name. In his  _ sleep _ . Maybe. Oh god, was she molesting her,  _ she doesn’t know what Oliver is to her _ , in his sleep? What if he’s dreaming of another Felicity?

Confession time. So okay, maybe it isn’t all involuntary after all. Maybe her brain cells are indeed willingly sending signals to her hips to press up against his. From head to toe, Felicity is touching every part of Oliver so, of course, she feels him hard and warm against her upper thigh, causing her body to remember how it felt to grind into him at the pool. It had felt so good and apparently her body wants to feel it again now.

Hardly biting back a moan, Felicity watches Oliver’s face for any reaction and fortunately for her, his eyes are firmly shut and his chest rises and falls slowly. With him pressed against her core, the heat in her tummy burns rapidly and she can’t help but slightly jolt into him again.

This time, his eyes crack open slightly and instead of finding bright blue, Felicity is met with the darkest of blues, lust  _ oh so  _ evident.

“Hi,” she whispers through a giggle as her fingers brush his hair back, scratching lightly as they run across his head.

“Hi, baby,” he replies. His voice is so sleepy and sexy; it’s the perfect amount of rasp that it makes her insides flip so hard that it feels she’s forever dipping downwards on a rollercoaster.

Oh dear lord, she needs to kiss him or something. Like  _ right now _ .

So she does. It’s hard and demanding and she doesn’t even try to be gentle. She feels like she can’t afford the time. She needs to finish what they’d started last night.

Felicity licks his bottom lip and her tongue slides in immediately as Oliver moans. Their tongues clash for dominance as the kiss turns nearly desperate. It’s like all the tension they have been feeling has finally snapped and needs to be unleashed.

In one steady move, Oliver flips them so he’s hovering over Felicity. With one hand, he roughly brushes back the stubborn blue curl on her forehead, then makes a fist full of hair while the other hand tightly closes around her hip under her loose top, pulling her close enough to grind into her heat firmly.

She’s barely in control anymore, feeling like she’s drowning in the best possible way. Her hands are at the hem of his t-shirt and slide underneath to trace the hard planes of his abs, taking his t-shirt with her as she slowly moves up to his chest.

Moaning in frustration when Oliver doesn’t break the kiss to remove his shirt, Felicity bites on his upper lip in retaliation, causing him to groan and press down on her hips with his. Finally he pulls back and removes the offending item.

It’s like the action snaps him back into reality. He unclenches his fist in her hair and brings his other hand to lay by her head as she places hers on his chest, feeling his fast heartbeat. Softly tracing her hairline, he meets her gaze. Felicity doesn’t quite understand the emotion floating in his eyes. He almost looks shocked and confused with the tiniest hint of guilt.

“I- I thought,” Oliver stutters, brows narrowing like he hasn’t worked out an equation yet. But his lips curve into a smile when Felicity looks up at him dazed and happy. “Nevermind.”

Then he’s kissing her again. This time it’s soft and sweet, and in a way, loving. What should make the fire inside her fade does the complete opposite. The gentle kisses along her jaw, and fingers that trail along her lower tummy as the other hand comes up to entwine their fingers besides her head, send a shiver down her spine. The tenderness in his precise actions compared to the rough, hot ones of before are different but somehow on par with passion, and she’s feels herself get wet as her want rises.

Slowly Oliver nips and licks down her neck as Felicity moans and turns to give him more access. She grips the short hairs at the back of his head as he places a open mouth kiss between the swells of her breasts and grinds down before hooking a finger in the waistline of her sleep shorts.

He lifts up his head and deliberately holds her gaze for a long second.

“May I?” he whispers, tugging at the elastic.

All Felicity can do is nod. 

_ Oh yes please _ . She wants this so badly, ever since her orgasm last night. She wants to feel Oliver so much that it physically hurts. And finally, she’s getting what she wants.

In an instant, her shorts are gone and she’s left in nothing but her underwear and top. She doesn’t have time to dwell on whether they are sexy or not because the coolness of her damp underwear and and the way Oliver’s kissing her again is hitting her like a wave of arousal.

Expecting to feel skin on skin, Felicity is surprised as she feels her top being dragged up under her breast, and the soft kisses are back, trailing down to her bellybutton. A whimper leaves her as Oliver’s tongue circles the inward button once before a groan escapes him and he continues his downward path. 

She knows where this is heading. Oh how she knows. The want is driving her mad; she needs some sort of pressure there and if it’s his tongue, there would be no complaints. None whatsoever. However, nervousness is bubbling up to the surface and overpowering her almighty want. Despite having sex a few times before, no guy has gone down on her before. She always thought the action was too intimate for how she was feeling. Yes, she had liked her boyfriend a lot but nothing quite as special as she’s feeling now, and that scares her. With Oliver, she’s ready to take that leap.

It’s too much for her to process as he kisses her hipbone. Although she’s excited to experience it with Oliver, maybe she needs a little more time. Besides, she desperately wants to feel him inside her more than anything.

With a light pull of his head, she signals for him to look at her. She’s met with a questioning, raised eyebrow.

“C’mere, let me kiss you.” 

Oliver obliges her as he kisses up her body until their lips met. 

Tired of the slow pace, Felicity tries to change the tempo by lifting her hips up into his as her legs wrap higher on his waist so that his erection hits her core perfectly. They moan in unison as they start to rock in a languid rhythm. Seeking more friction, Felicity decides to take matters into her own hands and pushes lightly on his shoulder as she lifts her hips to roll them over. Before she can internally self five herself because her move worked and she can finally get this show on the road, they are rolling and rolling until…

They fall in a heap on her floor. With an ‘oopmf’ Oliver is on his back while Felicity ungracefully straddles him.

A moment passes before they lock eyes and then the laughter and giggles start.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asks through a deep chuckle. He sits up to peck her lips, tucking her hair behind her ear and sliding his fingers into her wild curls. The movement makes their hips meet deliciously and makes Felicity moan as small bouts of giggles still escape her.

“Mmm,” she hums, loving how close he is in this position. “Are you?”

He laughs and pulls her closer so that their mouths are just inches apart. Then he puts on that famous damn smirk.

“Well, someone’s a little eager.”

“Shut up!”

She slaps at his chest playfully and mock pouts until he’s kissing it away. When he pulls away his demeanor has changed completely. No longer the flirty Oliver, now he’s somber like something is coming to an end. Felicity doesn’t like the look he’s wearing.

“Felicity, we still need to talk about-”

“About us, I know."

She slides a hand from his shoulder to his pec, stalling for time to gather courage to say the words she needs him to hear.

_ Wow.  _ Why is it so nerve-wracking to tell the guy you love how you feel? This should be easy, considering what they have already done. Taking a long, deep breath, she looks up from her hand that lays on his pec up into his stormy eyes.

“You drive me crazy, Oliver-”

Obviously, Oliver takes the statement as a rejection because suddenly he’s removing his hand from her curls and there’s a sad frown erupting on his face.

“Look, I know I’ve-”

“Oh my god, stop. Okay? Let me get this out first before you go all broody on me,” Felicity says in a playful tone, hoping that her smile helps to coax that frown off his face, but he is still serious as he nods.

“You drive me crazy. You’re a pain in my ass. Somehow you annoy me more every day. I hate how you steal my cigarettes when I’m smoking, I hate how you call me ‘baby’ and I definitely hate your dumb smirk. But despite these things that should drive me away, they actually pull me in because for some reason, I actually love these things about you, too. Not to mention so many other things about you. You said the other day, that it only mattered if I wanted you at the end of the day. I do want you, Oliver. I want to be with you.”

By the end of her speech, Felicity finds herself leaning against Oliver’s forehead and her hands are grasped together behind his neck and both of them are glowing in happiness.

Then they kiss. It’s all teeth and smiles and it’s amazingly perfect. Even though she chickened out saying those three little words, she knows he can feel it too in how he kisses her. Maybe she can’t say them today but she’s sure as hell that someday soon they’ll say them together.

With both hands in her hair, lightly holding the strands back, Oliver breaks the kiss and places their foreheads together as he pants softly.

“Oh, thank god,” he whispers, “I want to with be you, too. So much.”

Felicity takes no time to heat things back up. She rocks against him hard and kisses him roughly. The fire inside her from before is now an inferno that pumps through her veins. She’s so incredibly ready that she feels like she’s about to implode.

Her mouth attaches itself to the side of his neck while her hands slide down to his waistline, eager to bury them underneath his pants. She gets her fingertips past the top of his pants before he pulls them out.

“Baby, baby. Stop. Please. Not like this. Not when anyone can barge in at any moment,” he pleads. However, his voice sounds like it’s physically paining him to say that.

Letting go of his neck, she latches onto his lips before sitting up to watch him.

She whines and shakes her head.

“Please, Oliver.”

That makes him moan deeply and he leans forward to give her a bruising kiss, and his hands travel down her back before sneakily slipping under the line of her lace panties, cupping her bottom.

She thinks she’s won the battle when she curls her tiny hand around his hard length and pumps a few times, but then…

Her dorm room door smashes open to reveal a very giddy looking Sara Lance and an equally annoyed Laurel and Tommy.

“Now,  _ that’s _ how you get caught in a compromising position!”

**

Arousal floods him. He can't stop the burning want in his veins. He's far too gone to care about his previous protests. Felicity’s too intoxicating, the way her taste settles on his lips and her velvet skin feels under his large hands. There’s no going back from this. She wants him. Honest to god _wants_ to be with him. Last night’s anxiety is replaced with relief and _desire._

Because he wants her. Wants them. And now they’ve finally established that they both want  _ each other,  _ Oliver knows that what they’ve started here is going to be epic.

He groans breathlessly into her mouth as he feels her pump him a few times with a flick of a dainty wrist, the action making him give in fully to the seduction of the girl who’s apparently going to be the death of him. So much so that he is struggling to get a firm grip on her panties because one single word is echoing in his mind.

_ Epic. Epic. Epic. _

Until there’s a metaphorical bucket of icy water being thrown on him. It all happens at once, a bang of the door, an overly excited voice, and a high-pitched squeak before Felicity’s not kissing him and her hands are completely off him.

Deep down, Oliver knows what’s happening. He called this. He will always call this. Because after all the years of sneaking around with girls, getting caught is just part of the deal. Usually his quick thinking and fast reflexes help him to cover up what’s really going on. So many teachers had rolled their eyes at his lame excuses. But this time he has been caught off guard - he is so in the moment that all he can do is grab onto Felicity hard and let his breathy pants ghost over her collarbone until his breathing eases.

Dazed and annoyed, he feels Felicity scramble away from him until she stands and he takes a moment to drink in her appearance. She is standing in her underwear, long blue hair tangled and wild, lips red and swollen. She’s beautiful, he thinks. So naturally beautiful that it makes him smile openly.

Holy shit. She is his now and he is hers. Somehow his smile gets even bigger.

However, Felicity isn’t sharing his smiley happiness because she’s looking kind of pissed off and she’s talking rapidly. Frowning, he follows her line of sight until his eyes land on Sara Lance. Of course, it’s the younger of the Lances who is barging in and interrupting their very epic times. The damned girl has a sixth sense for these things, and what’s worse is she can never let these situations go.

Feeling more alert, Oliver tunes in to the conversation between the two girls.    

“...I always knew you had it in you! You minx. When I caught these two...” Sara says dramatically, cocking her thumb behind her and Oliver follows it with his eyes, finding Tommy and Laurel holding hands. Tommy looks far too amused and Laurel is trying to hide a smirk. “...they were spooning. Under covers. With their clothes on. Five minutes of going steady and they’re already an old married couple.”   


“Oh my god, Sara. Nothing happened. Not because we  _ didn’t  _ want to but because  _ you _ came barging in!” Felicity exclaims, throwing her hands up.

Oliver chuckles at that. She’s so cute when she’s annoyed. That’s partly why he likes to rile her up. Not that he’ll admit that to her.

He continues to sit in a slight daze with a dopey smile on his face, watching Felicity get more animated as Sara interrogates her. There’s a loud cough that makes Oliver pull out of his thoughts and look up.

Tommy is at his side with a smug look on his face and an extended hand to help him up. 

“You okay, buddy? You seem hazy. Are you going into shock that somehow your idiot ways finally won a girl over? I would be, if I were you,” Tommy asks teasingly, pulling as Oliver accepts his hand to stand.

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious,” Oliver quips.

He’s about to say that the same goes for his best friend as Laurel walks over to them but Felicity’s very high pitched voice fills the room.

“Oh my  _ god.  _ That is not a hickey on my hip, Sa-  _ Oh.  _ Okay, just shut up and help me find my shorts!”

The three turn to find Sara kneeling before her, poking at the offending hip as Felicity holds up her top to inspect the small reddish purple mark there. 

Oliver’s not going to lie, he’s feeling a little smug that it was him that put that there. He remembers how she writhed underneath his lips and how she moaned as he sucked. It sends another jolt southwards and his arousal starts to simmer. He definitely wants to do that again and this time he’s going to taste her.

He takes in his handiwork, lingering on the mark before tracing the curves of her body, only stopping on her breasts for a minute before his eyes meets Felicity’s. She’s looking a little frazzled and embarrassed to be without her pants. Although she does give Oliver a shy smile and blushes sweetly before mouthing ‘shorts?’

Shaking off any ideas on how to plant more hickeys on her body, Oliver sets off to search the ground for the shorts and immediately finds them by the bed. Once he’s got them in his hand, he makes his way over to her and bends down.

He’s not quite sure that Felicity’s fully aware of his presence; she’s too busy chatting with Sara. The only sign that she gives is a subconscious hand on Oliver’s shoulder to balance herself as he cups his palm behind her knee. She tenses and he knows she’s biting her lip to stop herself from moaning as he slowly drags his hand down along her calf until he reaches her ankle. He taps twice with his thumb and she automatically lifts her leg up and steps into one leg of the shorts. He repeats the action on the other leg and then he pulls them up over her bottom and adjusts them into place.

With a squeeze of her hip, Oliver lets her know he’s done and Felicity stops talking and looks down at him with smiling eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispers, placing a hand on his head and scratching lightly at his scalp.

“You’re very welcome,” he replies, standing up to place a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. Laying his hands on her waist, he gazes into her mesmerizing blue eyes.

Not even bothering to look away from Felicity, he addresses Sara.

“No offense, Sara, but fuck off.”

There’s laughter and three sets of footsteps heading out the door, but one pair stops at the threshold and he hears Sara speak before she’s gone again.

“Fine, fine. I actually came here to say we’re going into town for Sunday brunch. Be down in the lobby in 30. And no more sexy times, otherwise I’ll be back with my camera next time!”

They stand there for a beat, arms wrapped around each other while Felicity plays with his hairs on the nape of his neck, before she smiles up at him excitedly.

“Did you know that hickeys are actually broken blood vessels under the surface of the skin where blood has come out? Interestingly enough, it’s just blood that has been collected and clotted under the skin. Of course, it’s red at first but the blood dries out because it’s no longer getting oxygen so it becomes dark purple. Cool, huh? I wonder if vampires-”

He can’t help but laugh. She’s rambling, like a full on babble of words. Oliver smiles as he wonders how long she has gone without doing that. It reminds him of the diner days when he would sit in his booth and listen to her talk the ears off the regulars. Pride and adoration sit heavy on his chest that she’s slowly breaking down those walls and she can open up to him in ways she wasn't able to before. It makes him fall a little more in love with her.

She’s biting her lip and her nose is wrinkled and she’s looking at him like he’s not taking what she’s saying seriously.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Oliver says playfully. “I haven’t heard you go off on a tangent in a very long time.”

“Oh. Please don’t tell me you heard me do that at the diner?”

Instead of answering her, he leans in and kisses her passionately. He hopes that she can feel all the things he’s trying to convey. He nibbles on her bottom lip and she sighs before wrapping her arms around his neck. He takes the opportunity to slightly lift her and walk her backwards to the bed.

“Nuh uh, don’t even think about it, mister! We have 30 minutes and I have to shower. And I definitely don’t want Sara coming back. She’s already scary without the camera.” She hums and lets her arms fall from his neck, giving him one last peck on the lips before heading to her en suite.

Oliver watches Felicity disappear behind the door as he sits on the bed, planning on waiting for her.

Suddenly, she’s back, still fully dressed but now standing between his legs with a teasing smile etched on her lips.

“So we’re going steady, right? I mean, I need to prepare myself for it. You  _ do _ drive me crazy.”

His hands move to her hips and down to cup her behind, pushing her towards him so hard that she has to grab onto his shoulders to stop herself from falling on top of him completely. 

“Oh baby, you have no idea how steady we are. You might wanna work on preparing yourself for a very long time.”

**

Felicity lies next to Oliver on his bed, tucked into his arms. Their bellies are still full from brunch, having stuffed themselves with delicious food from a nearby diner. 

Sara picked the place, claiming that they served the best milkshakes. The place was quaint and it reminded Felicity of the diner she works at back home. 

When it was Oliver’s turn to relay his order to the waitress, Felicity had cut in, already knowing what he wanted. 

“Eggs Benedict for him, please,” she had said with a knowing smile. 

Oliver thought it was endearing and funny how she remembered what his favorite breakfast food was. He told her so by whispering it in her ear. He repeated the gesture soon after, except this time he was telling her he preferred his usual waitress back home.

The way he said it, with a slight huskiness to his voice, had made Felicity grab onto his thigh tightly to control herself. Otherwise, she would have jumped him right then and there. 

Felicity had been grateful that they discussed their relationship before leaving, or else it would have been awkward. They are going steady, which meant it was perfectly acceptable when Felicity kissed him outside the diner and held his hand every chance she got. 

When they got back, they all parted ways. Sara retreated to her room, claiming she was too stuffed to do anything but take a nap. Shortly after, Tommy and Laurel made it clear they were going to spend some time alone in Felicity and Laurel’s room. It was fine by Felicity, considering she wanted privacy with Oliver. 

It was the tiniest bit awkward for her when they got to his room. Felicity didn't know if they were going to talk, have sex, or just hang out. If she were being honest, she wanted to do a mixture of all three. 

But then Oliver lay on his bed and pulled her down with him, and ever since then they have been cuddling in silent bliss. 

“What are you thinking about?” Oliver whispers into her hairline. 

She shrugs. “Us.”

He shifts and leans up on one elbow, hovering over her slightly. “Are you regretting anything?”

Felicity takes in his face and notices the hesitation and fear swirling in his eyes. She reaches a hand up to rest against his cheek and he immediately leans into it.

“I could never regret anything that involves you, Oliver.” He visibly relaxes and she hates how her insecurities force her to ask, “You don't regret anything, right? Because if you don't actually want to go steady with me then you don't hav-” 

“Felicity!” Oliver interrupts, smoothing a hand over her hair in a relaxing gesture before jumping off the bed completely. “I need to show you something.” 

Felicity watches him rifle through his sock drawer before coming back towards her with a photograph in his hand. It feels reminiscent of when she did the same thing last night, except she hid her photograph under her bed. 

She sits up and scoots towards the edge of the mattress so her feet hit the floor. Oliver sits next to her and seems to struggle with what to say. Felicity tries to see the photograph but he holds it face down. 

He hesitates briefly before sighing and flipping the Polaroid over, handing it to her quickly.  

Felicity gasps as she takes in the photo that is now clutched in her hands. It's the picture Sara took of her all those days ago when they skipped class to go shopping. Felicity held the stolen rose in her hand, the vibrant color matching her lipstick. 

“Is that why Sara was so weird whenever someone mentioned this picture? Because you had it this whole time?” 

Her heart beats a quick and sharp rhythm against her chest at the thought of Oliver having this picture. 

Oliver smiles sheepishly and nods. “Sara showed me and Tommy the pictures when she got back. I took this one.” 

She shakes her head, trying to make sense of it. Butterflies flutter in her stomach as questions race through her mind: Why did he take it? What did Sara say? Did he look at it often? 

She wants to ask all of those questions but her mouth won't form the words. Instead, she turns to look at him and makes out a simple, “Why?” 

He shrugs. “Because you're beautiful. That's the only explanation I have. I saw that photo and something told me that I needed to hold onto it. I think I already knew then, but I just couldn't admit it yet.” 

It is in this precise moment when Felicity realizes Oliver loves her. The feeling washes over her and it's like her whole body comes alive with this new piece of knowledge. 

She knows, yet she still asks, “Knew what?” 

“That I love you.” Oliver breathes out, a small smile on his lips. It feels like Felicity’s heart stops completely. She hears the words leave his mouth and it feels like she is having an out of body experience at the validation. He goes on, “I’m serious about us, baby. I love you. I think I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you at the diner.” 

She jumps towards him and tackles him onto the bed. He goes down with a surprised “oomph” and soon her whole body presses on top of his. Felicity’s hair falls down in a tent around her, the ends hitting Oliver in the face. 

He raises his right hand and pushes the loose hair behind her ear before it settles against her cheek. 

“Oliver?” she asks, searching his face and finding nothing but love and hope. He makes a small humming noise, urging her to go on. “I love you, too.” 

It feels equally strange and liberating to say the words out loud. She always knew she felt something for Oliver but it wasn't until recently that she realized it was love. 

Felicity can't stop smiling, not even when Oliver leans up to capture his lips with hers in a claiming kiss, and not even when he flips her over onto her back to hover above her. 

She feels him smile into their kiss and she almost laughs at the image they probably portray. Two seemingly rebellious and broken teenagers, grinning widely as they sip on each other's lips in complete elation and love. 

Oliver breaks the kiss to lift her shirt up over her head, exposing her bra. His hand palms her breasts, alternating between the two as Felicity’s back arches off the bed to seek more friction through the fabric. His hands feel incredible on her but she aches for his touch on her bare skin. Lifting up slightly, she unhooks her bra and Oliver helps her slide it down her arms before tossing it on the floor. 

He adjusts his stance so he is poised firmly above her, knees on either side of her hips. The new position allows him access to both his hands now, his fingertips trailing over her sides teasingly as he takes in her bare chest. 

Felicity can hardly focus as his finger dips in her belly button briefly before continuing to trace lazy paths across her abdomen and ribs. She can feel her nipples hardening as his gaze stays locked on her heaving chest, a look of lust and awe on his face. 

Oliver’s hands trail further upwards now, brushing the undersides of her breasts and in wide circles around the stiff peaks that are tingling in anticipation of his touch. 

“Oliver,” Felicity whines softly. She needs him to stop teasing her or else she will combust.

He shushes her before leaning down to kiss her neck, his teeth and tongue no doubt leaving more hickies. He takes his time making her squirm, his hands still teasing her breasts despite her whining protests. The message is clear: he is in control right now, and he does not want to rush. 

Oliver removes his lips from her neck and inspects his handiwork. Based on the possessive smile that graces his face, she knows he must have left multiple marks. 

His eyes trail to her breasts once more and his hands cup them, squeezing them with a slight pressure that has her moaning. She huffs when he still avoids her nipples completely. 

“Patience, baby,” he whispers, eyes sparkling. 

Oliver isn’t unaffected by the teasing, though, if the hardness she feels on her lower abdomen is any indication. Felicity presses up to feel him more but stops when his hands leave her breasts completely and move back towards her sides again. He is going to kill her, she just knows it. 

Her protesting whine turns into a loud, gasping moan as Oliver latches his mouth on her left nipple without warning. He sucks on her with purpose, his tongue flicking the pebbled peak rapidly, eliciting intelligible sounds out of her mouth. He releases her with a pop and moves onto the other breast, repeating his actions until she is writhing underneath him. She needs more; her entire body feels like it’s on fire. 

Oliver kisses his way down from her breast to her lower abdomen, his hands removing her shorts and underwear in one quick sweep. 

She’s fully naked and he still wears all his clothes, so Felicity tugs on his plain t-shirt until he rises up and lets her remove it completely. She tugs on his pants and Oliver removes them too, but leaves his underwear on. 

Oliver’s gaze sweeps over her body, moving from her face, over her breasts, to the apex between her thighs.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, repeating his words from earlier. Despite all her insecurity issues, Felicity believes him.

He leans down again and licks the hickey he left on her hip that morning. Felicity keens, every single one of her nerve endings set ablaze. 

He kisses downwards and spreads her legs with his hands, revealing her completely to him. She has a moment of hesitation at the thought of what he will do next. Like she felt earlier, she isn't sure how comfortable she is with him kissing her  _ there. _

Turns out she doesn't need to worry because he skips over her aching center completely and kisses down her right thigh, finding a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of her knee. He spends a few moments there, biting and sucking, before moving on to her other knee. 

Oliver briefly kisses down her calves but doesn't linger, instead opting to press quick kisses back up towards her center. 

He kisses her mound and stays there for a moment, nuzzling the coarse, dirty blonde hairs that cover it. Felicity’s heart enters her throat, finding that she actually  _ wants _ him to go lower. Her legs spread wider in a move she swears is involuntary. 

Oliver lifts up slightly to look at her. “Is it okay if I-” 

She nods before he can even finish his sentence, her hesitation from minutes ago completely vanished into thin air. Now all she feels is desire, lust, and need. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay baby?” he whispers against her, and just the soft puffs of his voice floating over her makes Felicity buck her hips up slightly. 

Yeah, he is going to kill her.

****** 

As soon as Oliver gets her permission, he uses his hands to spread her legs as far apart as they can go. Her heady scent hits his nostrils and he moves back to her mound to breathe it in, completely addicted to her smell. 

He scoots down the bed more until he lays between her legs, using his hands to spread her open so he can get a better look at her. He sees her glistening entrance, wet and ready. He also sees her swollen clit, practically begging him to touch her. 

He tentatively licks a long path from her center to her clit, and he moans as her taste invades his mouth. He thinks her smell is addicting but her taste...well, it is indescribable. 

He continues the same long, slow licks and his eyes focus on her face. Felicity is certainly enjoying it, given that her eyes are squeezed shut and her mouth falls open as breathy moans flow out. 

Focusing his attention back on his actions, Oliver lets his tongue dips inside her in shallow thrusts as his thumb moves up to swirl around her throbbing clit. He feels it quiver beneath him and his lips close around it to suck hard. Her hips buck wildly off the bed and he is forced to remove one of the hands that holds her open to band around her abdomen in an attempt to hold her down. 

Oliver is painfully hard and he can feel his underwear dampen as he leaks. He needs to be inside her and soon. He redoubles his efforts, licking and sucking and nipping her clit until she cries out in ecstasy, her chest flushing beautifully. 

He removes his mouth from hers and instead of wiping his wet lips with the back of his hand, he moves upwards to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Felicity takes it all in stride, not repulsed by the idea but rather excited by it, at least Oliver assumes so given that she moans into him. 

Felicity’s fingers dip into the waistband of his briefs and tugs, Oliver helping her to remove his underwear completely. 

Her tiny hands grab hold of him and he hisses at the contact. Her hands leave trails of fire over him as she pumps him slowly. He knows he won't last if she keeps that up, so with a frustrated growl he removes her hands from him. His desire to tease her earlier is completely gone now. All he wants is to be inside her. 

He carefully maneuvers himself over her, guiding his tip with his hand to line up with her soaking entrance. Oliver catches her hooded gaze, silently asking for permission. As soon as she nods, he slowly pushes into her until he is completely surrounded by her hot and rough walls. Felicity's mouth opens in a silent gasp and he gives her a moment to adjust to him. The last thing he wants to do is hurt her, so even if he has to wait an hour, he will do it willingly. 

It doesn't take an hour, though. In fact, it barely takes a minute before she is clenching around him, urging him to move. 

Oliver starts with shallow thrusts, testing which angles make make her moan the loudest. Then he pulls out of her completely before shoving back in quickly, buried to the hilt. He repeats the rapid and deep thrusts, once again making note of what Felicity likes. 

They find a rhythm quickly and pleasure rolls over Oliver. He brings his lips to hers in a messy kiss, groaning into her as he quickens his thrusts. 

He uses a hand to tweak and flick her nipples, the hardened points feeling soft on his fingers. Oliver pulls on a nipple slightly and Felicity keens, clenching around his length. He doesn't want her to come again just yet, so removes his hand from her nipples. 

Oliver stops kissing her, instead opting to hover above her. Their eyes lock and he feels an overwhelming sting of possession at the fact that he put that hazy, lust-driven look in her eyes. 

He slows down his movements inside her, going back to the shallow thrusting. Felicity groans and begs him to go faster in a string of almost incoherent sentences. He could ignore her and tease her, but he really doesn't want to. 

He hooks her knee over his arm, the new position allowing him to go even deeper. Felicity screams as he picks up the pace, finding that one spot inside her and hitting it with every thrust. 

Oliver has a brief moment of panic at the thought that this could all be a dream. It scares him immensely because the feeling of her slick body sliding against his equally sweaty one is a feeling he wants to experience many more times. 

Felicity must sense something because she brings her hands over his chest and up to his head where she rubs soothing circles over his scalp. It eases his tension quickly and her hands move back towards his chest, fingernails running over his toned abdomen. 

Oliver feels the familiar tingle low on his spine and he knows he won't last longer than a minute. He rolls his hips inside her and suddenly she comes undone. Her already tight heat clenches around him in a vice grip as she moans his name over and over again. 

Felicity flutters around him and all it takes is her hands scraping over his nipples for him to fall over the edge. He buries his head in her neck, groaning right in her ear as her walls pump everything out of him. 

Once she relaxes around him, Oliver glides out and hops off the bed to head towards the bathroom. He grabs a warm, wet rag and uses it to dab softly on her center to rid it of their combined wetness. 

By the time Oliver finishes, Felicity is sleeping, her soft snores hitting his ears and making him smile. 

He climbs next to her and throws a sheet over them before pulling her into him. She stirs slightly and hums contently as she nestles her head against his chest. 

“Love you,” she whispers, her words slurred from sleep.

He kisses her sweaty forehead twice and her nose once, his grip tightening around hers despite how warm he is. 

“I love you, too. Sleep, baby,” he commands gently, his fingers running up and down her bare side. In less than a minute, Oliver hears her snoring once again. 

He smiles and tries to think of what he did to deserve this girl but comes up with nothing. He really shouldn't be with her. He knew it from the very beginning at the diner: he is darkness and he will just taint her light. 

But Oliver ignores the doubts in his mind and prays to whoever will listen that he gets to hold on to Felicity Smoak for a very, very long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOW CHICKA WOW WOW! Let us know what you think :)
> 
> Feel free to chat with us! Emma is on tumblr at beinmyheart and on twitter at beinmyheart8 and I'm on tumblr at felicityschattycathy AND NOW IM ON TWITTER at emschattycathy :)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds herself in a dangerous situation while Oliver tries to prevent her from making a life-altering mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Would you look at that?! It's that wonderful, rebellious time again!! The days fly by, don't they? Anyways, Emma (beinmyheart) and I (longlivefelicitythequeen/felicityschattycathy) are so excited to share this next chapter with you guys! Some stuff happens in this one, both good and bad, but we hope you enjoy it and don't kill us! (But if you HAVE to kill us, go get rid of Emma first!) ;-)
> 
> As always, this fic would not be possible without the admins who run olicityficbang. Also BIG thanks to sovvannight and nvwhovian for being wonderful betas, sanxo for creating beautiful art, and muchablogaboutnothing for cheering us on! We couldn't have done it without you all.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all your feedback and kudos! You are all amazingly awesome people. WE LOVE YOU! xo

Ditching Chemistry for what feels like the billionth time, Felicity sits on the steps with a frown on her face. Taking another drag of her cigarette, her eyes narrow more as she studies Helena getting further and further up into Oliver’s and Tommy’s faces as they stand by the wall adjacent to the stairs. Ever since “The Cooper Incident,” Helena had backed away from the Rebels, until today when she showed up looking totally on edge and requesting to talk to the boys. And going by the stern looks on the their faces, the conversation is  _ not _ going well.

On the step below, Sara braids Laurel’s long hair, their playful banter floating up to Felicity’s ears as she takes in the scene in front of her.

She’s never been one for mysteries.

“There’s an actual statue of Peter Pan in one of the parks. I mean, it’s still pretty lame but it’s so much better than those stupid royal statues that Mr. Moon took us to for History 101. Maybe this time, I can actually sneak off to see Nyssa, Miss Harris is a pushover...” 

“What are you gonna do, Sara? Flirt your way out of the excursion so you can see that karate instructor? Oh, yes, because Miss Harris would fall for your womanly charms, sis.”

Distractedly, Felicity looks down to see Laurel roll her eyes while she flips a page of her magazine, before wincing as her younger sister pulls on strands of hair with a little more force than necessary. Her dry response makes Felicity chuckle and shake her head a little. It ceases to amaze her how these two sisters have wormed themselves into her heart; their banter never fails to make Felicity laugh.

“It’s in Hyde Park, actually,” Felicity states before thinking, “Well, Kensington Gardens to be more exact - which is in Hyde Park. It was erected in 1912 in the exact same spot where Peter supposedly landed after flying out of his nursery.”

She’s met with one of Laurel’s perfectly arched eyebrows and Sara’s slacked jaw.

_ Frack. _

Her lack of brain-to-mouth filter has been in full force lately. Ever since she and Oliver had started going steady a little over a week ago, it’s like flashes of her former self pop out to say hello at random times. More so around Oliver, where her inappropriate innuendos and babbles have a mind of their own. 

Not like it seems to bother her boyfriend that much; he just gets hooded eyes and kisses her into oblivion. Being around Oliver makes something in her loosen, like the guarded walls around her can be let down. It feels freeing in a way - just to be loved and cherished as is. If only she could tame her genius mind that has been unleashed around the Rebels.

“What?! Miss Harris explained it in class and I listened,” Felicity says, hoping her voice sounds bored and quickly changes the subject towards Laurel. “Anyways, remember that Tommy can bunk in our dorm tonight. Oliver mentioned sneaking away downtown for dinner.”

The two couples have been inseparable since the night of the pool. After lights out, Laurel would go tap on the boy’s door so Oliver could sneak out to spend the night with Felicity, and Laurel would stay with Tommy. 

It’s weird how the pull to be in Oliver’s arms at night is so natural after a such short amount of time. It isn’t something that they discussed, it just sort of happened. It’s like they both silently agree that being away from each other in separate beds is  _ not  _ something that is going to happen for them. She’s home when she’s lying in bed with Oliver securely wrapped around her. Sometimes they make out or have sex, other times they just talk, but Felicity always falls asleep with a smile firmly etched on her face.  

A movement catches the side of her eye, causing her to miss the girl’s reply because all she’s seeing is Tommy stepping in between Helena and Oliver and putting a firm hand to the chest of the latter. Oliver looks like he is about to snap with anger, eyes drilling a hole into Helena’s and fists wound so tight beside his side they appear almost white.

“I’ll see you gals later…” Felicity says as she gives a little wave while descending the stairs with a slight rush in her step.

Making her way over to what seems to be a fiery ball of anger and stare downs, Felicity hears Helena bite out harsh words while Oliver tenses as they reach his ears.

“... ever since that  _ slut  _ arrived, you have gone soft, Queen! The Rebels are a laughing stock!”

It’s enough to have the vein in Oliver’s neck bulging and his jaw so tight that Felicity is worried he may break something internally. Before she can actually comprehend what Helena is implying and how her boyfriend is reacting, Oliver spots her over the brunette’s shoulder and visibly relaxes a little.

“Baby...” he breathes out as he opens his arms for her. Felicity slides into his side easily and places a warm hand to his chest while Oliver bands an arm around her tiny waist and anchors her to him. Felicity feels how wound up Oliver is by his arm flexing around her and his chest vibrating in anger under her hand. When she takes in Tommy beside them, he’s looking as bad as his friend. It’s nice to know that Tommy has her back, too. 

Wanting to soothe Oliver and try to ease the tension in this situation, Felicity looks up from where her head is resting on his chest as her thumbs starts to rub gentle circles over him.

“Hey handsome, what’s the problem here?”

She knows he needs a moment to get his emotions in check before answering so she waits patiently, smiling as she feels him lean down to nuzzle his face behind her ear. In that moment, all the tension in his body melts away as he holds her tighter and lifts his head up to meet her eyes with a grin.

His lips part as Oliver begins to speak but it’s Helena who Felicity hears in a hard, accusing tone, “It’s you who’s the problem here. You showed up unannounced, and for some reason Oliver allowed you into our group. But then you went and ruined the Rebels!”

Suddenly there’s a flash of fury as both boys advance towards the angry girl who has her arms crossed. On instinct, Felicity steps in front of Oliver so her back is to him and she’s face to face with Helena. Her right hand is outstretched, stopping Tommy from coming any further. She turns her head to the side, hoping to hell that she’s giving the two guys her best disapproving look. They can't afford to draw the attention of the staff or guards. 

Even though she would really,  _ really _ love to punch Helena in the face.

“Guys, no. I got this,” she says warningly as she whips her head around to meet Helena’s gaze.

Closely taking in the gorgeous girl who she never really liked, Felicity notices the cracks that are beginning to show in her flawless exterior. Her usually pretty blue eyes are now dull and glassy, a tinge of bloodshot coloring them, while her full lips have turned thin and chapped. Her petite frame sways ever so slightly, and Felicity is sure her words are slurred a bit. Frowning, it takes Felicity less than a second to figure out what’s going on. Disappointment and pity roll over her in waves.  

“Are you high right now?” she asks quietly, but her voice is firm and demanding. Beside her, Tommy gasps in shock. Oliver remains eerily quiet but Felicity knows he has gone completely rigid as the air between them is dead still.  

Felicity loves puzzles; they are mysteries that she knows are always going to be solved. All the tiny pieces start off jumbled and messy, but her brain scours through them until they come to order and fit together. Well, that’s happening now with Helena; all the pieces have come together except the last piece. Felicity can see where it goes but she hopes that it doesn’t fit.

Helena lets out a humorless laugh as she flings an uncoordinated hand up in the air, trying to shoo Felicity away.

“Ugh, Cooper was right when he said you were no fun...”

Just like that, the last piece of the puzzle is confirmed. Felicity’s heart sinks for the girl, but more so for the two men standing behind her. History is repeating itself, and she’ll be damned if she lets Tommy and Oliver get caught up with Cooper’s messes again. She puts on a determined face and gets down to business.

“Yeah, well Cooper can go kiss my ass!” Felicity retorts, dramatically rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips before quirking an eyebrow. “Now are you going to tell me how I’m ruining the Rebels, or am I going to have to guess?”

“You break into pools - which is so amateur, by the way - and  _ nearly  _ get caught!” Helena states coldly, rolling her unfocused eyes. Her icy tone is undermined by the slurring of her words. “The old Rebels would never have done that, let alone gotten caught.” Yet again, she stumbles as she tries to point to Oliver and Tommy. “I heard that Headmaster Wilson is bringing on more night guards and if he even gets a whiff that you are doing something suspicious, rumor has it, you’re immediately expelled on the spot and both of your parents have to come and get you. Our reputation is down the drain because we are basically in a prison, thanks to you. You are bringing us down, slut!”

The words should sting or cause a reaction or something. But they don’t. Felicity is pretty sure she’s frozen in place. It’s like she’s trying to move or speak but her body is on shut down. 

_ Both of your parents.  _ That’s plural, like parent with an ‘s’. Like her mother and  _ father.  _ Here in the flesh, to collect her personally.

She feels sick to her stomach as the wheels in her brain start turning as she sees Headmaster Wilson - from the corner of her eye - drive out of the school grounds in his black Chevrolet Camaro. 

She needs to get expelled. And  _ fast. _

Swallowing back the bile rising in her throat, she gives herself a week to complete Operation Expelled.

Oliver must catch her frozen moment, as two hands come from behind to rest on her hips and give them a light squeeze, causing Felicity to fly back into reality.

With a head shake, she looks up to see Helena smile smugly as if she thinks she’s won this argument.

That makes Felicity see red. She may feel badly for the girl but it doesn’t mean Felicity Smoak takes a verbal lashing without sticking up for herself and what is right.

“Helena,” she states firmly, snapping once to get the girl’s attention that had apparently faded, “you listen up and you listen good because I’m only going to say this once. Firstly, are you really that  _ stupid  _ to throw your life away with drugs over some fucking idiot? The same idiot who fucked over people who you supposedly call your  _ friends  _ just last year _?  _ Did you forget what that dumbass did to these two, putting their lives and future in danger? What sort of friend does that?” Felicity asks dumbfounded, anger is pulsing through her body like a torrent. She feels Oliver’s fingers dig into her hips so hard, it almost hurts. Whether it’s in support or something else, she doesn’t know but she continues on, “I am not going to even begin on how you’re throwing your life away. I know we’re not exactly friends, but come on Helena, you’re better than this. Secondly,” she adds, ticking off her fingers, “I am sorry you think I’ve brought the Rebels reputation down. But have you ever considered that the group has tamed down on its own? Because I know every single Rebel has been worried about Oliver after what he did to protect his friend from said idiot you are so caught up with. Again, no thought about your  _ friends. _ And lastly, if you  _ ever  _ call me a slut or harass these guys again, I will make your life a living nightmare in ways you couldn’t understand. You’ll be begging to go hang out in hell because it’ll be nicer. Do I make myself clear?”

By the end of her speech, Felicity is so worked up that she’s shaking, finding herself only inches away from Helena with an accusing finger pointed at her chest. She doesn’t feel bad about what she said; she acknowledges it may have been harsh, but it is what Helena needs to hear.

From the shocked but vague nod from the brunette, obviously some of it got through. However, she is still drugged out of her mind, so which part she actually heard is unclear.

A small ‘ _ fuck me!’  _ comes from Tommy and Felicity hesitantly turns to see him wide-eyed and giddy as he mock applauds her. She doesn’t linger on him for long, as her attention is caught by the unreadable expression on Oliver’s face. 

Panic swells in her stomach as he stands quietly and continues to stare at her before his forehead wrinkles into a frown. Maybe she was out of line? Maybe this isn't how the Rebels deal with things? Maybe she needed to talk to Oliver before opening her big, fat mouth?

Gently, she reaches for his hand and entwines their fingers together before pulling him in the direction of the gates. She takes it as a good sign that he goes willingly, and makes it halfway down the path before there’s a tug on her arm to encourage her to stop.

“Whoa, baby! Slow down, we need to talk-”

“Look Oliver, I’m sorry I-”

“Felicity, no,” Oliver says softly as he pulls Felicity towards him and wraps her up in his arms, her head under his chin, taking her by surprise. “You never have to be sorry. I-I...It’s just- Thank you.”  

That isn’t what she was expecting. Pulling back so she can see his face, she’s met with so much love and adoration that it stuns her.

“W-what?” she asks with a hushed whisper, brows narrowing in confusion.

Licking his lips once and swallowing, Oliver gazes into her eyes.

“No one has ever done that for me. I’m the one who usually sticks up for others, so thank you.” 

His voice is rough with emotion, and it nearly breaks Felicity in half. This man deserves to have someone who has his back, to be fought for, to be loved.  She’s honored it can be her because in return, this man gives so much back.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she whispers, her throat closing with overwhelming emotion; the way he’s looking at her is almost too intense. If they continue like this, Felicity is probably going to cry, so she thinks of the first thing that pops into her head to lighten the mood. “So, I take it you were impressed?”

“Baby, that was hot as fuck.” Oliver chuckles huskily with hooded lids. He cups one cheek as his other arm tightens its hold on her before leaning down so their faces are inches away from each other.

Reaching up so their lips are touching, Felicity wraps both arms around his neck.

“Yeah?” She breathes into him.

“Mmhmm.” He breathes back.

Then there’s no more words at all. Just smiles, tongues and passion. 

**

It has been exactly seven days since Felicity gave herself a week to prepare for Operation Expelled. And yes, it warranted an operation name. It was weak but it was the best she could do in the midst of dealing with a drugged-out Helena. All her name calling brain cells were focused on  _ not  _ calling the horrible girl names but in turn, they lacked creativity on naming operations that would have her expelled.

_Anyways..._

One week to study the night guard’s shift changes, timing how long it took for one guard to swap with another and their usual routes back to the guard station near the side gate.

She also had a week to watch Headmaster Wilson’s night movements, coming and going to his private house on the grounds. His precious Camaro was left unattended most nights as it sat in its usual spot in the teachers’ parking lot, just begging to be taken for a joy ride.

And tonight, that is what Felicity is going to do.

The timing is excellent. She is a free woman, so to speak. The Lance sisters are visiting Captain Lance who is in town for an international police conference at Scotland Yard. Her gorgeous boyfriend and his charming sidekick are off playing poker in Bryce Owen’s dorm. Oliver had asked her beforehand if she was alright with him going. Felicity hates gambling for what it did to her dad, but she trusts Oliver to be smart about it.

So, where was she? Oh yeah, she’s a free woman.

However, she’s losing her cool as she paces up and down the aisle of book shelves in the library. With one clammy hand, she holds a page of a notebook open with her thumb, eyes skimming over notes on hot wiring one last time. The other fidgets with pliers from the mechanic garage that now sit in the pocket of her black trench coat. 

She’s in black, right down to the black beret that sits lightly on top of her blue curls. After all, she’s trying to be a criminal, a very bad one who needs to be caught.

Shaking her head, Felicity tries to focus intently on the mission ahead. Despite wanting to be caught, she actually wants to enjoy the ride, hence why it’s called a  _ joy ride.  _ She’s planning to make as much of a racket as she can on the way back in from the trip.

Good grief, she needs this to work. She has so much riding - excuse the pun - on this.  

This is the reason she came here. It's her last resort for finding her father and demanding that he explain everything and hopefully give a little financial help. She deserves at least an explanation of why he thought breaking her heart for no good reason was a good idea. Her mother deserves that, too.

Taking that thought and turning it into determination, Felicity straightens up and holds her head up high, marching towards the direction of the teachers’ parking lot.

As she closes the library door behind her, she turns and walks into a warm, solid wall of muscle, nearly stumbling backwards until two large hands grab her waist. They steady her as she puts a hand to her heart in fright. She looks up to see two very familiar eyes shining in the moonlight.

“Jesus, Oliver! You scared the frack out of me. What are you even doing here? I thought you had poker with the guys?” she snaps, half out of shock and half out of annoyance that he has interrupted her mission. She subtly puts a hand to her pocket to see if the pliers are well hidden and slides her small notebook inside.    


“Well, it’s nice to see you too, baby,” Oliver says sarcastically, “Poker is over. I swiped those idiots clean. We’re in the money, baby!” he exclaims, finishing with a peck to her lips.

With the biggest smile on his face, he lets go of her waist with one hand and excitedly digs into his jacket pocket and pulls out a large wad of cash. “I thought we could go somewhere fancy, just the two of us,” he says sweetly.

Felicity’s heart soars at the thought that her boyfriend wants to do something special for her. To spoil her with the winnings when he could easily use that for the next time the boys play poker.

Before she can remark on how she doesn’t need anything fancy, she just needs him, Oliver is upon her, leaning down and passionately kissing her. His tongue swipes over her before he bites hard on her bottom lip. He drags his nose up along her jaw sensually before stopping at her ear.

“It’s still early, baby. How about we celebrate us being rich now?” he breathes hotly in her ear before pressing an open-mouthed kiss on the spot behind her ear that always has her shivering. All thoughts of Operation Expelled vanish from her brain.

She moans and melts into his chest as he pushes her against the brick wall and devours the column of her neck with kisses and nips. She reacts when he sucks boldly on her pulse point by bucking her hips into his, groaning as the zipper of his jeans hits her core perfectly. Wanting more delicious friction, Felicity repeats the action more firmly as she cups the back of his head, holding him to her. Thrusting a third time, she’s moving her hand to his waistline...

_ Clang. _

The sound of metal on concrete echoes in the space around them as they both look to the source of the noise, panting heavily. Panic swells within her as the pliers and her notebook lay innocently on the ground beside them. Felicity tries to get there first but Oliver’s too quick.

He looks too adorable when he studies them in confusion, but the dread in her gut at having to explain everything overwhelms the moment so much that she can’t enjoy the expression.

“Baby, why do you have pliers?”

“No reason,” she says defensively, snatching the tool and putting it back in its rightful place inside her trench coat pocket, unable to look him in the eye. Her cheeks flame in embarrassment that she’s been caught.

Oliver is too busy to notice her snappy reaction as he thumbs through her notebook. The crease in his forehead gets deeper and deeper as his frown becomes less curious and more shocked. Stopping on the page that Felicity just knows reveals her mission, Oliver looks up from the notes with wide eyes.

“And why do you have notes on hot wiring?” he asks impatiently. Damn the boy for being so intuitive. He can already tell it’s bad. Felicity knows she can’t fool him in the slightest but at least she can try to delay the inevitable.

“I was helping Tommy with a Mechanics project?” she says in the most innocent voice she can muster, but it comes out more like a question than a statement. 

Biting her bottom lip, she dares to look up at Oliver from under her lashes to see if he is buying it, but she’s met with a raised eyebrow and a very unbelieving look on her boyfriend’s face. 

Yeah, he has every reason not to believe her. Tommy Merlyn has never lifted a single finger in Mechanics class. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” Oliver coaxes, taking a step towards her. He places a hand on the side of her neck and rubs his thumb along her collarbone. He smiles when she falters, and her defensive stance melts a bit as she leans into him slightly.

Ugh, there’s no way out of this without confessing. She has tried to not involve him since she knows what the outcome will be. She’s not sure she is ready but Felicity is just going to have to do it, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

“I’mtakingHeadmasterWilson’scarforajoyride,” she says in one long breath, never looking away from a stud button on Oliver’s jacket. She feels him freeze at the words.

“You’re WHAT?” he exclaims, voice hard and frustrated. He has clearly heard her but needs her to repeat it, probably trying to get her to hear how crazy it sounds. Taking a step back and scrubbing his hands down his face, he looks at her with hands on his hips and waits.

Sighing, Felicity stands tall and repeats her words calmly and evenly while her fists clench by her side. This is why she didn’t want to tell him; his reaction is right on cue.   


“I’m hot wiring the principal’s car so I can take it for a joy ride and get expelled.”

Shaking his head, Oliver almost looks sad. He’s doing his nervous tick with one hand while the other hovers in the air like he wants to reach out for her but decides against it. It’s like he knows where this conversation is going. 

“Baby, no.”   


“Yes, Oliver. I have to do this. I have to get my father here. I need answers.”

“I know you do, baby. And it’s terrible how that prick left you and your mother. He shouldn’t even be able to call himself a father, and if I ever see him, I’m gonna rip his fucking head off, but this isn’t you.”

“It is, Oliver, it is. Obviously you don’t know me. You think you do but that girl is long gone.”

It’s a low blow, and she knows it. He’s the only one at this school who knows the true Felicity Smoak. But she’s so frustrated; he knows how important this is to her. Yet he is trying to talk her out of it. She needs his support, not his protection. 

At the words, Oliver’s faces crumples in pain ever so slightly before his eyes turn determined and steady. He starts to stalk towards her but instead of being intimidating, it looks like he’s on a mission. 

“Oh, Felicity. I do, and deep down we both know that girl is still there. The kind, sweet person that cares so much about her friends. The wicked smart girl who reads for fun late at night, who aces her classes without trying. The beautiful girl who has no idea how sexy she is,” he tells her softly. A small lopsided grin graces his face as he invades her personal space, placing a gentle hand over her heart, heat radiating off his palm onto her chest before continuing, “She’s all in here, baby. Don’t you ever say I don’t know you because I do.”

Tears well up in her eyes as she chokes back so many emotions. She has no words. None whatsoever. It is the sweetest thing that anybody has ever said to her. And god, it’s from the guy who has captured her heart in so many ways. All she can do is put her hand over his, bring it up to her lips and kiss his palm. He smiles brightly as they meet gazes. 

“At least let me help you.”

That pulls her back into reality. There’s no way in hell that is going to happen, not when there’s so much ahead of him. It’s her turn to step back in shock. If he thinks she is going to let him sacrifice his future, then he has another thing coming.

“What? Let you break your warning and possibly have jail time for my petty crime? I’ll get expelled, but at least I won't go to jail like you would!”

“The consequences don’t matter to me. You do! And if this is something you want to do, then I do too. I only want to see you happy. I love you.”

“I love you so much, Oliver. But this is my mission. Not yours.” 

“Felicity…” He sighs, running a hand through his ruffled hair, sounding slightly exasperated but there’s concern and a softness that he only holds for her. “There’s other ways to do this.”

Her heart breaks at the hope in his eyes, like he can convince her that this situation is full of possibilities for her to grab and take. But it’s not. There’s basically none. She has tried everything from telephone operators to the shady businessmen that do under the table deals back home in The Glades, but no one is willing to give out information on a man who has disappeared into thin air without a trace. This is Felicity’s only way to get the answers she seeks, and even if it means that the future she worked so hard for is taken away from her, she’s willing to do it.

“But there isn’t, Oliver. This is the only way. I’ve tried everyth-”

“My family has connections. I- My father can use them, hire a private investigator. No matter the cost. I’ll use my trust fund. Please, baby,” he begs, but looks defeated as he stares at her, almost as if she’s causing him pain by her stubbornness.

Overpowering love hits her at the thought of Oliver, the boy with the leather jacket and the unassuming heart of gold, risking his last chance at redemption to make sure she gets what she desperately wants. He’s willing to give everything up for her. The thought sickens her. He deserves a good future. A life filled with laughter and love, not one filled with regrets and a long rap sheet. Felicity won’t allow it. 

“No, I will not let you throw your future away because of me! I am doing this on my own. There’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“So this is it then?” he suddenly snaps, the immediate change in his demeanor making Felicity flinch. His voice is hard and angry; his intense stare burns through her. It’s like he has finally crossed the line from reasoning and pleading to being fed up. “You’re not allowing me to throw away  _ my  _ future but you’re willing to throw away yours over a man who willingly left you? That’s fine, baby. You can watch your dream of going to MIT float away. But I, for one, cannot watch that happen, Felicity. You deserve a bright future.”

On one of the nights they spent in each other’s arms, Oliver mentioned he overheard her at the diner saying she planned to go to MIT. Felicity said she did, but then her dad left and her dreams were crushed. They could never afford it. The air around them was a mixture of yearning and desire at the time, Oliver tugging her closer to him at the mention of her father leaving. 

The air is much more abrasive and uncomfortable now as they face off. She threatens him with a single pointed finger in his direction before turning and storming away towards the car, not bothering to look back. 

“The thing is, Oliver, you're gonna have to.”

**

“Ugh, this stupid piece of shit!”   


Biting back a laugh, Oliver watches his girlfriend attempt to open the driver’s door of the Camaro with a crowbar. She’s been at it for 5 minutes and for a genius, she’s doesn’t make for a very good car thief.

He had meant what he said back at the library. There’s another way for her to get answers. He honestly believes that her getting expelled isn’t the way. There’s too much in her future to throw it all away over a deadbeat father but she’s determined to get what she wants. Oliver can’t stop her but he can worry about her...and help her. 

If she stops protesting and lets him. He has no qualms about what will happen if he ruins his last chance. If it means she achieves her goal, he would do just about anything for her. However, she is hellbent on protecting him and his future.

That’s why he has followed her here, to keep an eye out for her just in case she gets herself into trouble.

“If you wiggle it to the left, it will unlock easily,” he says lowly, coming up behind her and placing a hand over hers, wiggling the crowbar until the sound of the lock clicks.

He knows he has scared her by the tiny flicker of jumpiness in her body but she keeps her cool and turns around so that she’s engulfed by his arms.

“Oliver...” Felicity draws out, giving him a wary look.

“Baby, look. I’m sorry I yelled before but I’m only looking out for you.”   


“And I’m looking out for you. That’s why you shouldn’t be-”

Felicity is cut off by a stampede of footsteps and a sea of flashlights followed by a very gruff, “ _ Hey, you two. Stop!” _

The night guards.

“Fuck! Felicity, get in the damn car!” Oliver demands as he barrels around to the passenger side and hops in, watching Felicity freeze, “Baby, c’mon!”

He watches as she jumps in the car and puts on her seatbelt, giving him a look to do the same before starting to hotwire the car.

“Hurry up, baby. Please, they’re coming!” he says urgently while putting on his belt and looks over his shoulder to see the guards approaching them at a rapid rate.

“I’m trying, Oliver!” Felicity retorts frustratedly as she puts the pliers down and connects the wires, giving a little fist pump as the engine roars to life before taking off down the driveway towards the exit.

As they zoom pass the gates, she looks over to Oliver, giddiness bursting from her as she speaks.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe-”

Then it’s like the world around him has slowed down. Like he’s travelling through a time vortex, where every single dust particle can be seen floating lightly through the air. There’s a pair of shining bright headlights to his right and pure dread fills Oliver as he turns to see the rays form a halo around Felicity’s distraught face. 

He’s sick to his stomach as he watches that distraught turn into a mixture of unadulterated horror and fear, making him want to reach out and protect her. But it’s no use. It’s like time itself has frozen his body on the spot. As much as he tries to move a single muscle, he physically can’t. It’s almost like the air is too heavy to cut through and the weight of it is forcing him down. All he can do is be trapped in an obscene stand still and watch the sickening scene play out before him and there’s nothing Oliver can do to stop it.

Realizing that his eyes are now closed tightly, the cold air he feels is actually the wind that comes rushing through as the windshield shatters, showering him in minuscule pieces of thick glass that slice and nick him wherever they land. Dizziness hits him like a slamming door, hard and fast, and it feels like the car is spinning a hundred miles per hour but unmoving at the same time. It’s weird how it feels like there’s no gravity but yet he is been tossed and thrown around by the force of nature, causing the seatbelt to jolt into his ribs so solidly that he’s barely gasping for air.

With the car still spinning on its axis, Oliver is sure that he hears Felicity screaming his name next to him but his ears are ringing so loudly that all noises are dulled by a constant buzzing. The sound of his name ripping from her throat haunts him to his core. It’s deep and tight, nothing like he has ever heard before and it stirs a dreadful frenzy within him, shocking every nerve in his body into trying to shield her from whatever agony she’s going through. 

Every ounce of him wants to absorb all the fear and pain she feels right now, even if it kills him. He would do it in a heartbeat. She deserves it, and more to the point, she deserves the whole damn world.  Ever since the night Oliver saw her on the stairwell, he has had this overwhelming sense to protect her, to steer her away from the Rebels. She doesn’t need that in her life. Felicity Smoak is the sun who shouldn’t ever see darkness. 

So even now, with injured ribs and what feels like a thousand cuts burning his skin, the need to comfort her, to make sure she’s okay, is so instilled with instinct that Oliver can’t help but try to reassure his girl.

“Shhh,” he soothes, it takes him a couple of tries to get the simple word out, his throat dry and his breathing labored. It hurts like hell but Felicity is his priority, “It’s going to be okay. It’s okay, Felicity. Hold on. Just hold on.”

He doesn’t know if she hears him but the words echo around the cabin of the car as it comes to a halting stop in a ditch on the side of the road.

Suddenly the world clicks back into real time.

Groaning in pain, he takes a few seconds to get his breathing back to normal and waits for the buzzing to stop before checking on Felicity.

“Baby, are you okay?” Oliver asks with his eyes still shut, his lids still feel heavy under the air.

At the sound of silence, Oliver immediately cracks his eyes open and looks over to see Felicity limp against the steering wheel. Her skin is pale and her wicked blue hair is dimmed and matted with blood as it trickles down the side of her face from a deep cut. 

_ No. no. no. _

Bile rises up his throat as the heavy pit of despair starts to take over. This isn’t happening. She needs to be okay. He wouldn’t cope if she…

“Fuck,” He swears loudly, ignoring the protest in his ribs as he leans over to reach her. He needs to touch her. He needs to make sure she’s still breathing, that her heart is still beating. “Fuck,” he swears again, but this time it's in anger as the seat belt has locked up and holds him in place.

Scuffling across in his seat, he places a hand on her shoulder and shakes her lightly.

“Felicity?” Oliver calls, swallowing nervously when she doesn’t stir, “C’mon on, baby! Wake up!”

This time he whimpers when she doesn’t move and struggles to unclasp the belt before kicking the door open and falling out of the car. He quickly picks himself up from the ground and scrambles around the back of the Camaro before coming to Felicity’s side. 

His right knee hurts like a motherfucker but Oliver pushes the pain down as he takes a quick look around for the car who hit them but sees nothing. Rage fills his veins at the thought of a hit and run but it shortly turns into hysteria as the concave door of Felicity’s side won’t budge.

He doesn’t care that a sob erupts from him as he pulls on the door handle, or another escapes him as he lays eyes on the girl who is his everything, looking so battered and lifeless. 

God, he just needs her to be okay. He will do anything to see her smile again. He would exchange his life for hers right now to hear her voice, feel her skin on his, even if it was his last time to do so.

God, he loves her so much.

He sends a little prayer to the universe in hopes that something, someone takes pity on him.

_ Please. Please. Please let Felicity Smoak be okay. _ _  
_

With a pull that makes his whole body scream in pain, the door finally swings open and Oliver is quick to reach inside the car. With the utmost care and tenderness, he sits Felicity back and brushes the sticky, blood covered hair away from her forehead and puts two fingers on her pulse.

It’s weak, but it's there.

Relief floods through him and he lets go of a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Tears openly flow down his cheeks and drop into her hair as he carefully unbuckles her and picks her up.

Shock sets in as Oliver stumbles onto the road, holding Felicity to his chest like a lifeline and his knees gives way as he drops to the ground, the pain in his knee becoming almost unbearable. Cradling the limp girl tightly in his lap, he nuzzles her hairline, breathing her in. Momentary comfort washes over him at the realization that her heart is still beating and she’s holding on like he asked. Of all the times Felicity doesn't listen to him, he is glad this isn't one of them. 

“Stay with me, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think :)
> 
> Feel free to chat with us! Emma is on tumblr at beinmyheart and on twitter at beinmyheart8 and I'm on tumblr at felicityschattycathy AND NOW IM ON TWITTER at emschattycathy :)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver deal with the aftermath of the car accident and together they find their new normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we are! This is the penultimate chapter, if you can even believe it! It's almost over :( Emma (beinmyheart) and I (longlivefelicitythequeen/felicityschattycathy) are forever grateful for you all. We know some of you were upset with the angsty content in our last chapter, but we hope this makes up for it! :)
> 
> As always, this fic would not be possible without the admins who run olicityficbang. Also BIG thanks to sovvannight and nvwhovian for being wonderful betas, sanxo for creating beautiful art, and muchablogaboutnothing for cheering us on! We couldn't have done it without you all.
> 
> INFINITE THANK YOU'S to all of you who stick with us, give kudos, and add comments. We love you!!! Enjoy this chapter, everyone!

Felicity jolts into  consciousness with a steady, continuous beeping sound and the constant whirring noise of a machine humming in the background. 

She frowns as she lies there. It feels like her body is slow to catch up; she’s feeling completely numb and it concerns her that her eyelids won’t open, like her lashes are glued together. She thinks that she groans, but Felicity doesn’t know if her mouth actually moves. Despite the trouble she is experiencing, she knows there’s a warm presence beside her.

Suddenly, it’s like all of her senses have joined forces and decided to hit her at once. Like they have been a dulled black and white but now they burst in technicolor. Her head throbs with every beep that echoes throughout the space and her ribs ache with every breath. A piercing light hurts her barely-open eyes and everything seems so unbelievably loud. It’s like experiencing her first color TV when her dad brought one home on her 7th birthday, but her body is the TV and it's much more painful.

It’s too much. The sensation she’s feeling is drowning her. There’s wave after wave of pain and panic that she can hardly see a way out of it. Her instinct is to fight, to protect herself, to get herself away from whatever that’s causing this.

Jostling into a sitting position, Felicity feels a sharp tug in her left hand and she gasps loudly as her eyes open fully. Through blurry vision she sees a tube running from the back of her pale hand to somewhere off to the side. The smell of antiseptic burns her nostrils as alarm bells sound off in a high pitched squeal. She can feel tense commotion happening around her and Felicity realizes she’s in a bed. Everywhere she looks there is white: white walls, white sheets and two white blobs coming towards her.

This is what horror movies are made of.

Terror shoots through her at not knowing where she is or what’s happening to her. Felicity thrashes around in hopes of getting free and escaping. She will not die today. The thought is pointless; each move of her body makes her ribs burn in agony and it’s like her body is giving up the fight as she becomes devastatingly tired. With one last effort, she tries to scream as the white blobs extend their arms and hold her down. Nothing comes out; her tongue is stuck to the bottom of her mouth and her throat is on fire.

Resigning to her fate, she lets a few tears flow down her cheeks until suddenly she hears it: the welcoming, hard sound of his voice.

“ _ Take your fucking hands off her. Can't you see she’s terrified?!” _

Oliver.  _ Her Oliver. _

He sounds furious. The same furious as when he’s about to punch somebody. She internally smiles at the thought of Oliver punching those evil white blobs, but lets out a choked sob of relief instead. She’s so happy that he’s here with her. She feels so safe knowing that Oliver is in the same space she is; she can’t see or feel him but she knows he’ll protect her.

Cold, clinical hands are replaced by warm, calloused ones that cup her face softly, thumbs gently stroking her skin under her eyes, wiping the tears she’s apparently shedding.

“Shh, shh. I’m here. It’s okay. I’m here, baby,” Oliver soothes as she sinks into him and presses her face into his neck, crying soundlessly. One hand slides into her hair and the other one tenderly wraps around her lower back, tentative because of her sore ribs.

Speaking of her ribs, they pinch from the position she’s sitting in but she ignores the pain and she tries to calm her muddled mind. She can’t really remember anything at all except that Oliver is here in this white room with her, causing her to tighten her fist where it clutches his shirt on his side. The movement makes her chest press into his and a shooting pain runs down the front of her, making her whimper.

“Whoa, baby. Let’s get you back lying down so you can rest those ribs of yours,” he says quietly, easing her down onto the mattress and tucking the blankets around her before holding her hand as he sits on the side of the bed.

Blinking rapidly, she refocuses her eyes so she can really take in her surroundings. After a few calming moments in her boyfriend’s arms, she can now clearly guess where she is. But to be on the safe side, she’s going to check. She confirms it when she sees the heart monitor and the IV drip to the left side of the bed, and the evil white blobs are just nurses who are hovering by the door. Oliver must have kicked them out while she was having her meltdown.

“I’m in a hospital...” she states, trying to seem casual but it sounds more like a confused question as she swings her gaze to meet Oliver’s eyes. 

They look sad and dull and there are large bags under his eyes like he hasn’t slept in days. Eyes roaming the rest of his face, Felicity notices tiny cuts and nicks littered all over his lightly tanned skin. She also doesn't miss the way he is holding himself as if he shares the same chest pain that forced her to lie back down.

She hates how she can’t remember what brought her here, and winces at the constant throbbing in her head whenever she tries to focus her thoughts. Oliver seems to pick up on the action as he carefully runs a thumb over the spot where it hurts and cards his fingers through her hair.

“Yes you are,” he softly chuckles but the laughter doesn’t reach his eyes. His fingers in her hair never stop as he explains, “You have a mean concussion and a very large lump on your head. You’ve been out cold for 32 hours. Thank god for those seatbelts, otherwise your very bruised ribs would be very broken ribs. But apart from that, the doctors say you’re good to leave as early as tomorrow.”

Wait,  _ what?  _ She’s been asleep for 32 hours and has a lump on her head and bruised ribs? 

_ What the fuck happened? _

And seat belts? Why mention seat belts? How would that help -

_ Oh. _

Oh my god, the  _ car crash _ .

With uncertain clarity, it all comes rushing back to her. The fight, the guards, and the hot wiring. She remembers taking off at the school gates excitedly and then the next moment there’s a car hitting her side and she didn’t even see it coming. Tears well up in her eyes and the throb in her head becomes unbearable.

“I’m so sorry, Oliver,” she cries, “I-I didn’t see- I didn’t mean- Oh my god, are you okay?”

She chokes on the last word as sobs take over her body and she starts to shake uncontrollably. This is her fault. It’s her that caused the cuts and bruises on Oliver’s body. She can’t even think of the damage to the car or what Headmaster Wilson is thinking.

In an instant, Oliver is there surrounding her, pressing kisses to her nose, cheeks, and lips. The pressure of his chest on hers is uncomfortable but the need for his loving presence outweighs the pain.

“Shh. It’s okay. This wasn’t your fault. It’s okay,” he whispers repeatedly into her skin. The words soothe the turmoil within her and Felicity nuzzles her nose into the side of his neck, breathing in his unique scent that instantly calms her.

“This isn't on you, Felicity. It's on the son of a bitch who was speeding and drove away without checking on us. Luckily the night guards heard the crash and called for help,” Oliver clarifies with a kiss to her neck. 

She accepts the information he gives her but the guilt doesn't disappear, especially not when he's pulling back with a grimace before returning his attention to rubbing patterns over her scalp. 

With wide, watery eyes, Felicity reaches up to place a timid hand over his heart. Her voice is shaky and rough from crying. 

“But you’re hurt!”

“Don't worry about me, baby. Just a few scratches and I got a little winded. That’s all,” Oliver replies, picking up her hand from his chest and turning it over to press a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

Sighing, Felicity blinks back tears and holds his hand tightly while the other one plays with the hem of his shirt. Knowing that he’s okay and he’s here with her puts her a little more at ease but the revelation of everything that’s happened is catching up with her. She’s so tired and sore. All she wants is a hug and...

God, she wants her mom.

“She’s been calling on the hour ever since Headmaster Wilson told her the news. She’s also been harassing the nurses about updates on you. I’m pretty sure she made one of them cry before,” Oliver laughs out loud, tilting his head to the side and moving his hand from her head to cup her face, lips ticking up slightly, “I actually spoke to her on the phone a few times while we were waiting…”

She comes to the quick conclusion that she said her last sentence out loud. Frack. 

Putting her unconscious babbling aside, Felicity hears Oliver’s words drift off. They must have worried so much while she was unconscious. She can't even bear to imagine if it were Oliver on this bed _.  _

Despite it being a little strange, she is pleased to hear that her mom and boyfriend are on speaking terms. She can just imagine her mom hounding Oliver with excited questions after finding out that they are going steady.

“You spoke to my mom? What, are you best friends now?” she teases with a raised eyebrow, pulling on his hand so he’s hovering over her and she closes the gap with a quick peck on the lips before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leans down to bite her bottom lip and rest his forehead to hers, laughing softly. Oliver pulls back with a smile.

“Something like that,” he shrugs casually, “Apparently I’m the only person around this place who gives her answers.”

Giggling, she stares into Oliver’s eyes and hums. Felicity can picture her very determined mother demanding answers in that fierce voice she gets whenever someone stands in her way. No one gets in Donna Smoak’s way when it comes to her daughter.

She wants to know how that even came about but there’s something nagging at her ever since she found out that her mom was called. Uncertainty claws at her and her heart is in her throat as she tries to form the words.

“Did-did they ring my...dad?”

Oliver is immediately out of her arms and sitting up on the bed, gently pulling her with him so that her front is pressed up against his side and one arm is around her back.

“I’m so sorry, Felicity. They tried but needed to leave a message,” he says with a sad smile before kissing her forehead and pulling her in tighter. 

Anger builds within her and she lets a few tears fall onto Oliver’s shirt. She doesn’t know why she expected her father to care, let alone come. A part of her hoped that he would worry about his only daughter so much that he would forget about bailing on her for one minute and show up. But that was a silly, naive thought. What’s worse is that her whole mission in coming to Lord Verdant’s has failed. This was her last chance and now she is in a  _ hospital.  _ If that hasn’t brought him out of hiding, what would a little rebellious act have done? Nothing.

This has been a waste of time. She has packed up her life, moved countries, and changed everything about herself for absolutely no reason. How stupid can she be? And now she’s left feeling more angry and sad than when her dad left. 

Well, that’s not entirely true. There’s one amazing thing that has happened out of all of this and he’s currently wrapped around her, placing small kisses on top of her head while he lets her internally brew over things. Silently giving comfort and patiently waiting for her to come back to the present. It makes her love him all the more for it. 

Of course, the Rebels in general have been great. Despite their reputation, they have become her close friends. But Oliver Queen has impacted Felicity so much more than she expected. From him challenging her to frustrating the hell out of her to loving her, this is why she'll never regret her choice to come to Lord Verdant’s. 

Wrapping her arms around him, Felicity squeezes Oliver tightly and burrows deeper into him, basking in the love and strength that radiates off him. They hug for a long moment until she feels him take a shuddering breath and she pulls back to see him trembling slightly. He leans down to rub his nose against hers. 

“God, I thought I'd lost you.”

“Hey. Hey. I'm here, Oliver. I'm here,” she whispers, stroking his cheek with her finger. She hopes the contact helps convince him that she’s really there, safe - a little hurt, but safe in his arms.

Then he's kissing her. It’s desperate and almost bruising when their tongues clash, lips nipping as Oliver cups her head and holds her steadily to him. Quick and rough slowly turns into soft and loving, until it’s only small pecks to her lips before he is pulling away to rest their foreheads together.

“I love you, Felicity. So much.”

“I love you, too, Oliver.”

Groaning lightly, Oliver pulls back and runs a gentle thumb over her hairline; the sad smile is back and it makes Felicity a little nervous. When he speaks, his voice is soft and there’s something pleading in it for her to understand.

“I’m so sorry to do this, but I have to go. I promised as soon as you woke and I got to spend some time with you, I’d leave.”

_ He is leaving her?  _

No, he can't leave. She only just woke up. He needs to stay and keep up the amazing cuddles and kisses. She isn’t ready to let him go just yet, needing to be held by him a little longer. He wouldn't just leave her like that, unless…

Dread churns in her stomach, and the urge to vomit is high. He had mentioned the guards called for help. Oh god, that meant the police came to the crash scene. Oliver Queen and the cops don’t mix well at all. She has gotten the man she loves into deep trouble and now he’s being arrested and somehow he has convinced them to let him stay to say goodbye. Dear god, this is it, this is his goodbye and…

Felicity promptly bursts into tears, grabbing at Oliver wherever she can and pulling so hard that the strain on her ribs makes them feel like they are engulfed by fire.

“No, you can’t leave. I’ll take the blame. I’ll tell the police it was-”

He cuts her off with a small, breathy ‘ _ Felicity’  _ and wraps himself around her, rubbing a hand up and down her spine.

“Hey. Shh, baby. I’m so sorry. It’s not the police,” he tells her quietly, pressing a kiss to her jaw and rocking her back and forth soothingly, “It’s Headmaster Wilson. I need to get back to school.”

“W-what?” she stutters as she pulls back from his embrace and wipes tears away with the back of her hand, looking up at him suspiciously.

Chuckling, Oliver tucks a curl behind her ear and sighs before shaking his head. “He arrived when the police were taking me down to the station. Let’s just say, I wasn’t very willing to leave your side,” he explains.

Felicity smiles at the explanation; she can only imagine how punchy he must have been. She would have been the same if she were in Oliver’s shoes. 

She nods for him to continue, “I explained what happened and he told the police that he wasn’t pressing charges and he would deal with us inside school grounds. I was allowed to go with you then. Anyways, he came by later to check on you and saw me holding your hand,” he says.

With his other hand, Oliver picks up one of hers and runs a thumb over her knuckles before bringing it up to his lips and kissing them. He continues, “He told me that he didn’t care what happened or what’s going on between us but he said that you had a perfect school record before now, and that you’re the most intelligent student he’s ever seen so he didn’t want to see you throw that away. For that, he gave me the benefit of the doubt. However, he has conditions for us when you come back to school. We need to straighten ourselves out, get better grades, and no more skipping class otherwise we’ll both be kicked out. Oh, and even though he’s glad that you’re okay, he’s still pretty mad about his precious car.”

“Oh.”

As far as punishment goes, this is nothing for them. They have gotten off extremely light and she’s so relieved. Felicity still grimaces at the thought of not graduating, however, and the fact that she still has to face Headmaster Wilson.

“Hey! It’s not that bad. You get to spend time with me and I get tutored by my sexy  _ certified genius _ girlfriend,” Oliver exclaims as he acts faux hurt, pressing a hand to his chest.

Rolling her eyes, Felicity settles back into the bed while Oliver tucks her in snugly.

“You’re not going to let that slide, are you?”

Oliver shakes his head and smiles cheekily before kissing her lightly on the lips, and then leans in to whisper something for her ears only.

“Rest up, baby. I’ll be back before lights out,” he promises before kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Before she can protest or demand what the hell he’s talking about, he pulls back so he can look her in the eyes with an arched eyebrow.

“Do you really think I’d stop sneaking out so I can spend the night with my girlfriend? Not a chance in hell, baby.”

With a frustratingly smug look on his face, he grabs his jacket that is thrown haphazardly over the chair that he was sitting on and heads towards the door, passing the nurses as they come in to check on Felicity. 

Felicity looks up as he pauses at the threshold of the door, giving her a final wink before he’s through the door.

**

Staying true to his word, Oliver showed up just before the nurses turned each room’s light off for the night. He waltzed through the door unnoticed and greeted her sleepy form with a gentle kiss to her temple while she blinked up at him with a lazy smile and a hum. 

Their small reunion was cut short, however, when a nurse came to check Felicity’s vitals and relay a good night message from her mom. Oliver hid in the bathroom until she left. 

When he came out, Felicity ‘aww’ed when she saw that he came bearing gifts: a muddled bunch of flowers that suspiciously looked like the ones that are scattered around the school grounds and a pair of pajamas that Laurel had sent for her to feel more comfortable. She had smiled lopsidedly at the well wishes from the Rebels but her heart fluttered at the sight of her boyfriend, the fierce leader of the Rebels, looking so unbearably adorable and shy as he held out the flowers for her to accept. 

Felicity took them with a grin before lifting them to her nose to smell their sweet scent. She put them on the bedside table so she could pull him onto the bed to give him a kiss. He was hesitant at first, not wanting to hurt her, but after her tongue found his, Oliver crawled up onto the tiny bed and tucked himself around her, holding her until he fell into a deep sleep.

Now, two hours later, Felicity finds herself still wide awake. She shifts to her side to watch the man beside her sleep peacefully. Even though her ribs still ache and her head feels like it’s filled with rocks, she has a sudden urge to have him closer. It may not be possible considering she’s already snug against him with his arm lazily slung over her petite waist. She smiles and stifles an amused huff as he lightly purrs in his sleep while she traces a soft finger over his brows and down his nose. 

She is picking up on the fact that Oliver Queen just might be the best boyfriend in the world. After all, he has returned to be by her side the entire night so she won't have to be alone, even though he has strict instructions to not continue his rebellious ways anymore. 

The soft creaking of a door opening interrupts her thoughts as Betty, a twenty-something nurse who's been assigned to her for the evening shift, tiptoes into the room quietly as she fiddles with the equipment to take Felicity's vitals again. 

“Oh! Felicity, you’re awake,” she startles before stopping to furrow her brows in curiosity. Betty takes in Oliver's imposing form, “Hang on, I'm certain that I didn't leave you with a very large, very handsome lad in your bed the last time I was in here!” she teases with a wagging finger. 

Blushing profusely at the idea of being caught with her boyfriend in her bed, Felicity tries to find her voice but instead she opens and closes her mouth a few times before burying her face in her hands and groaning pathetically. 

Betty lets out an entertained chuckle before flicking a nonchalant hand in Felicity's direction. 

“I'm guessing this is the boyfriend? Don't worry hon, he's not the first guy to sneak in after visiting hours to see a girl. Some of the stories I can tell you...” she says with a knowing smile. 

Felicity hums in agreement to her question, not quite over her embarrassment. She turns in Oliver's embrace and extends an arm out to Betty for her to take her blood pressure. 

Before the arm wrap can actually be tightened around Felicity, a disgruntled huff leaves Oliver and the arm around her pulls her closer to his chest, causing Felicity's arm to fall out of Betty’s firm grip. 

“Sorry,” Felicity says sheepishly, smiling timidly up at the nurse, “he's clingy in his sleep.”

“Not to worry, I can work around the big teddy bear.” 

Smiling widely at the idea it paints, Felicity can't help but agree that Oliver is in fact a giant teddy bear at heart. 

Half way through taking Felicity's vitals, another nurse pops her head through the door, addressing the assigned nurse.  

“Bets, Miss Smoak has a phone call at the nurses’ station.”

Confusion fills her eyes as Felicity looks between the two nurses, baffled about who would be calling her at midnight. Her mother made her last call before bedtime hours ago and she doubts Sara or Laurel found an available phone without getting caught. Betty shrugs before helping Felicity untangle from Oliver until she's out of bed. 

Once Felicity is firmly settled into the chair at the nurses’ station, Betty gives her a pat on the shoulder and tells her to give a shout if she needs help getting back to her room before leaving to check on her other patients. 

Inspecting the phone suspiciously, Felicity wipes her suddenly sweaty hands on her hospital gown. She doesn't know why she's nervous at the random phone call but something in her gut tells her to be. Her gut has never lied to her. 

Carefully picking up the phone, she brings it to her ear and swallows hard, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. 

“H-hello?” she stutters hesitantly, not knowing what to expect from the other side. 

“ _ Hey sunshine!” _

She knows that voice. She had heard it every day of her life until suddenly she didn't. It's a voice she hasn't heard in  _ months.  _

_ Her father.  _

“What do you want, Noah?” she bites out, venom dripping from her voice. 

She never expected this to be the first thing she says to him. All summer, Felicity practiced a very rehearsed and structured speech in the mirror for when she finally faced her father. But from the first moment she recognizes his voice, that speech goes out the window as rage pumps through her veins. Calling him by his given name had been an impulse. The right to be called Dad had ended when he had walked out on them. 

“Oh Felicity! I had a call from your principal saying that you were in a accident. I had to make sure you were okay. I can't believe you are here. In London!”

His voice is laced with concern and a hint of amazement. He hadn't even known until now that his own daughter is in town, let alone the reason why. Curling her hand into a fist, Felicity fights the urge to slam the table in anger. She can't take his fake concern. How dare he pretend that he's relieved to hear her voice?

“Ha, like you care! You won't take any of my calls,” she reminds him harshly. Her voice trembles with the fury that's bubbling up inside of her. 

“Of course, I care. I love you!” he replies with a sad tingle. 

This time his words are too much. He's completely patronizing her and Felicity feels like screaming. 

“So that's why you left Mom and me in the dead of night without a word so you could go  _ gamble  _ away our life savings?!” she spits out loudly, not caring if she catches the attention of a few nurses.  

She's absolutely furious. She's pretty sure she's straining her injuries because she's so tense in anger. The man who left them has the decency to call out of the blue and act like the worried father like he should have been all those months ago. This isn’t right.

A deep sigh comes down the line before there’s a moment of tinny static and Felicity hears her father’s defeated voice.

“It’s complicated, Felicity.”

How can leaving his family be complicated? He loves them enough to stay or he doesn’t. It’s that simple. Taking a calming breath to relax her sore muscles and knowing snapping won’t do each other any good, Felicity tries for a more detached attitude.

“Well  _ Dad _ ,” she says sarcastically, lifting her free hand to rub her temple where a headache is starting to form, “I’m a smart girl; I’m sure I’ll be able to understand if you explain it.” Her voice is cool and collected but there’s still a small shake to her body despite forcing herself to calm down.  

There’s a silence and a nervous shuffling on her dad’s side before he starts to speak.

“Remember Paul Nunn, the owner of Lucky Stars Casino down on Fifth Street?"

Felicity barely represses a shiver at the memory of the man. She never liked him; he seemed dodgy from the day her father introduced him to her. There was something in his eyes. He and Noah had met at some poker night and had become friends. Paul even gave her dad a VIP membership at his casino where he started spending most of his nights.

“Well, things were going really good at Lucky Stars,” Noah continues, “I was raking in more money than I could count and Paul gave me more access to higher stakes poker games. He said I was bringing in all kinds of business because people wanted to try and beat me. But, I got greedy and was tired of sharing the winnings so I started counting cards. One night, Paul randomly showed up to watch the game and caught me. He told me that I had to pay him back the money and never come back, otherwise he would come after you and your mother.”

“So you took our entire life savings and  _ left _ ?” Felicity supplies, her voice choking on the last word.

It’s a lot to take in. She knows that her father’s gambling was bad, but she never thought he would be caught up in something like this. Although her rage simmers at the situation he got himself into, there’s a sad disappointment that he didn’t try to find another way and fight for them to stay together.

“He was going to hurt you! I couldn’t let that happened!” Noah stresses, and Felicity can hear the slight shake in his words.

"I understand why you did it but it still hurts, Dad."    
  
"I know, and I'm truly sorry for putting both you and your mother through this." 

There’s an undeniable truth to his words. Felicity can tell he really means it. It was an act to protect them. She’s so grateful that in his own way he did what he had to do to keep them safe, but he sacrificed their future as a family. Clearly, he loves them but she still feels absolutely heartbroken and mad at his actions. He needs to know the ramifications from him leaving. 

"You left us with nothing. Do you know how hard Mom's been working at the restaurant so we don't lose the house?"    
  
"You know I had to leave, don't you? I didn't have a choice."    
  
"Yeah, I know. So where do we go from here?" Felicity questions cautiously. Even though it’s nice to hear her father’s voice, she has no idea where to take this. Or what is allowed to happen.   
  
"I have to stay away, sweetheart,” her father says sadly; she knows there are tears welling up in his eyes just by the sound of his voice. “It's the only way. But one of the reasons I moved here is because I found a job. It pays well and I already made twice what my debt was. I'll send your mother a check in the mail, I promise. I'll keep sending them, too. You deserve a bright future and I won't let my mistakes hurt that." 

Guilt flows from her in waves because no matter how devastatingly sad this is, she kind of feels relief. Felicity may forgive her dad over time but she’ll never forget. It’s going to take a lot of time to feel at ease around her father. So, more time apart is a good thing. 

There is one last thing she needs from him, however, and after that she won’t ever dare to rely on this man again. She only feels a tiny bit bad for asking, more because he’s openly crying than anything else, but this needs to be done. This is the sole reason her whole rebellious mission started.   
  
"I want to say that we don't need your money, but we really do. Will you at least call Mom and explain this to her, too? She deserves to hear it even more than I do."    
  
"Of course, honey. I just didn't want to contact her or you until I had enough money to send...but then you got into a car crash. Are you going to be okay, sweetheart?"

An audible sigh of relief escapes her as she puts a hand to her heart. God, her mom needs this. She has been so strong throughout this, picking up more shifts, being a pillar of strength for Felicity, battling it out as a single mother with a smile upon her face. Felicity knows it’s been rough on her, only crying when her mom thinks she’s in bed. Felicity’s heart goes out to her; she would do anything for her mother. Getting her this money and answers won’t fix everything, but it sure will help a great deal.   
  
"Yeah, Dad. I think I am," she says, feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders as the conversation comes to a close. "Will I ever see or hear from you again?"   


Although she needs time to heal, the question still brings tears to her eyes. After all, he is still her father. She hopes one day she’ll be able to hug him again.

"Not for awhile, but I swear to you we will work something out. Just focus on graduating and going to college, okay?"    
  
"Okay...thanks, Dad. For being honest with me."    
  
"Of course sweetheart. I love you. Always."   
  
"Goodbye, Dad,” she says throatily as she settles the phone back down onto the cradle, wiping her wet cheeks.

Taking a deep breath to center herself, Felicity makes her way back to her room to see Oliver still sleeping soundly. The sight makes her smile as she takes in his peaceful state. She forgot everything around her when she was on the phone with her dad, too angry and curious to think of anything else. Now, being in her boyfriend's presence, a peaceful calm washes over her like a warm blanket.

Gently and slowly, Felicity slides onto the bed, trying not to jostle Oliver or her injuries. As soon as her back hits the mattress, he shifts and reaches out for her, successfully pulling her to him.

“Is everything okay, baby?” he sleepily asks, his warm breath coming out in puffs over her temple before pressing a lingering kiss there.

“It will be,” she whispers, a sad smile on her face before cuddling deeper into the man who shows her that despite his jeopardized future, he won’t ever leave her behind.

**

**Three Weeks Later**

With papers and books scattered around the oak table in the library, Oliver listens to Felicity explain a rather complicated math problem. 

“So if you divide both sides by two, you isolate the x and then you get x is equal to four over eleven, see?” she explains carefully, using her pencil to point out various numbers and letters. Since when does math include  _ letters _ ? 

“Yeah,” he answers, even though he really doesn't see it at all. He is too distracted by her; Felicity’s words barely register with him. Her hair rests in a ponytail on her head, exposing the yellowed bruising on her face and neck. Her recovery has been slow moving but her ribs are almost fully healed now and she no longer has a concussion. Oliver hopes any remaining physical evidence of the crash disappears off Felicity’s body soon. He can't stand to think about how she looked in that hospital bed, frail and lifeless. 

Shaking the bad thoughts off, Oliver refocuses his attention on the algebraic equation. He hasn't even glanced at the paper in front of him until right now, and he tries and fails to make sense of the problem. He glances up in time to see her push her glasses higher on her nose and explain the next set of numbers and symbols. 

Ever since she spoke to her father on the phone and got some closure, Felicity has slowly allowed certain aspects of her old self to come back. She still wears the blue hair proudly and her clothing choices remain edgy, but she now sports her glasses and isn't afraid to babble about some brilliant subject that he can't quite follow. In her words, Felicity has found the perfect blend of the old and the new. 

The catch is that Felicity only lets herself be this way around him. She refuses to let the Rebels see her true self. When he asked her why, she said it was because she didn't want them to be upset that she lied about her intentions for befriending them. 

He disagreed with her, which led to their first ever serious fight as a couple. It lasted two hours before he eventually let it go and begged for forgiveness, which she readily gave. He made it up to her by locking them in his room for hours with nothing but cheap booze, cigarettes, and their bodies pressed against each other. He recalls the smirk on her face when he locked the door behind them. Oliver can still hear the moans that flew from her mouth when he shoved Felicity’s skirt up and slid his hand under her damp underwear, feeling her slick arousal against his fingers before he-

“Oliver! Are you even listening to me right now?” 

Felicity stares at him, an eyebrow raised in suspicion and an accusatory look shining in her eyes. Her plump, pink painted lips are pursed and her fingers tap a steady rhythm on the table. 

He forgoes words and instead leans down to kiss her, ignoring the fact that other students mingle about. Oliver lifts a hand to gently cup her cheek, angling her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Felicity makes these little gasping noises that send jolts through him. He groans softly into her parted lips and releases her mouth with a small pop before it can go any farther. The last thing he needs is to be forced to leave the library with a book held strategically in front of his jeans. He learned that lesson the hard way during one of their previous study sessions...pun very much intended. 

“Are you trying to distract me?” Felicity asks him, and he doesn't miss the teasing lilt in her voice. 

He hums and asks, “Is it working?” His thumb moves to run along her bottom lip. 

She bites the digit playfully. “Nope,” she says. 

He groans and drops his hand from her face entirely, instead opting to rest his forehead against her shoulder in defeat. 

“I hate math,” he mumbles, and he knows he sounds childish but he  _ really hates math _ . Felicity is an excellent tutor but something about algebra throws him for a loop. Ask him to give a speech on Alexander Hamilton’s accomplishments and he can't shut up. Ask him to write an English paper on symbolism displayed in The Grapes of Wrath and he can write pages. Ask him to name all the elements on the periodic table and he scoffs at the lack of difficulty. But if you ask him to solve for x? Totally clueless. 

“I know, Oliver, but this is important,” Felicity says seriously, bringing a hand up to run through his short hair. “We just have to finish this homework and we’ll be done for today, okay?” 

He lifts his head and her hand drops. His eyes squint at her in suspicion. “Promise me, baby?” 

She laughs and kisses his lips chastely before placating him with words. “I promise.” 

“Hey, you two.” He turns his head to see Caitlin approaching them. “Doing that math homework I see.”

Felicity sends him a pointed look before smiling at her friend. “Trying to, is more like it.” 

The girl shrugs. “Well at least it's not due until next week!” 

That makes Oliver pause. “Next week?!” Felicity flinches slightly. “You told me it's due tomorrow!” he accuses. 

Caitlin shoots an apologetic look to his girlfriend. “Um...I’ll get out of your hair. We still on for Friday?” 

Felicity nods. “Absolutely! See you then, Caitlin.” 

Oliver waves goodbye as the girl saunters away from them. Caitlin has been incredible the last few weeks. She brought Felicity all her homework assignments and spent hours catching her up on all her classes. Not to mention it has brought them closer and Oliver can see a really nice friendship growing there. 

Felicity turns to him and places a placating hand on his forearm. “If I told you we had a lot of time to do it then you would convince me to put it off. You know it's better to get it done ahead of time,” she reasons.

Oliver both hates and loves how she knows him so well. Her prediction is spot on; he would totally push it off until the last minute. 

“You're right. That's exactly what I would do,” he relents.

“You’re not mad?” 

“Of course not, baby. You’re only looking out for me. It's one of the many reasons why I love you,” he says, his words spoken softly. 

Felicity leans up to kiss the underside of his jaw and then his mouth. “I love you, too,” she mumbles against his lips. 

“Well well well, what do we have here? This doesn't look like studying.”

They break apart and Oliver turns his head at the voice of his best friend. Tommy walks towards them, Laurel and Sara trailing behind him. 

It's an odd sight to see. The Rebels, with their rough edges and infamous reputation, together in the library. Students glance at them nervously and Oliver can feel Mrs. Morton’s eyes on them as she stamps a library card aggressively. 

Sara plops down in the seat across from them and kicks her legs up on the table. 

“Surprised to find you in the library...not. All you do is study and do homework now. Since when did you both become such squares?” the blonde asks teasingly. 

“Since Headmaster Wilson made it very clear we have to,” he responds, shooting a glare at Sara for her remarks. Oliver knows she is only joking around but he really doesn't want Felicity to get the impression that being studious, which is something she clearly loves, is wrong.  

He sees Laurel tap his girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“Groovy glasses, by the way.” 

Felicity immediately tenses and Oliver figures that up until this moment, she had forgotten she is even wearing them. She shifts beside him uncomfortably and takes them off quickly. 

“I-I didn't realize I was still wearing them. It's just...I ran out of contacts and-”

Laurel cuts her off with a small smile. “You don't have to hide from us. If the Felicity we love wears glasses, then so be it.” 

Oliver wants to hug his friend for that comment, but he settles for sending her a grateful look. He had given the Rebels a very vague explanation of what happened, so they are aware to some extent that Felicity is not quite who she made herself out to be when she first met them. He’s glad he did, because Felicity instantly relaxes beside him. He rubs her back soothingly. 

“I’m sorry. I just didn't want you to be mad at me,” she explains.

Sara scoffs. “How can we ever be mad at you? You’ve single-handedly tamed Ollie, which is  _ not _ an easy feat. We’re practically indebted to you.” She twists her hair around a finger as she continues, “Besides, you got in a major car accident. We can't be mad at someone who almost died.” 

“Sara!” Oliver chastises sternly, but all she does is smirk. He isn't certain which comment he is most upset about. Probably the almost dying bit, since that thought still hurts him deeply. 

“Shh!” Mrs. Morton whispers loudly and Oliver suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Thanks, Sara,” Felicity says with a laugh. “What are you guys even doing here?” 

Tommy responds, “We’re here to give you guys a break. We thought we’d hang out on the back steps, maybe smoke a little.” 

That sounds perfect to Oliver, though anything besides doing math will do the trick right now. He sends a cautious glance at Felicity and he can tell she is contemplating it. 

He stares at her hopefully and she looks at him once before throwing her hands up. “Fine!” she relents, but points a finger at him. “But as soon as we finish we’re coming right back here to do this math homework.” 

He groans, the idea physically paining him but he nods anyway. He can't deny her anything. 

“Whoa, Ollie. Where are your balls?” Tommy jokes. He doesn't blame his best friend for the jest because it's true. He is totally whipped...and happy about it. He never thought it could ever happen, especially since he hadn't planned on dropping the playboy persona anytime soon. But figures Felicity is the one to break the mold.

Oliver points at Felicity. “She has them. Clearly.” 

They all laugh together and Mrs. Morton begins walking towards them from across the room. Sara flips her off and he swears he can see a vein popping out of her head from all the way over here. 

The older woman huffs and picks up her pace, causing them to scramble as they collect their things and practically run out the door before she can reach them. The last thing they need is detention from the mean librarian because Sara was being...well, Sara. 

The Rebels run down the hallway towards the main door, Oliver grabbing Felicity’s hand as they do so. It's an insignificant moment, really, but he wishes he could pause right now and take a picture. 

He can see the photograph clearly in his head as if the moment itself is suspended in time. Oliver is mid run, head turned back to look at Felicity, her hand grasped tightly in his. She appears so carefree and happy, her ponytail swung to one side from the momentum. Tommy and Laurel run hand in hand beside them, the older Lance sister pulling her asthmatic boyfriend along. Sara is further ahead, running backwards in a way that makes her blonde hair look more like a lion’s mane on her head.

It's the perfect picture. Oliver and Felicity, Laurel and Tommy, and Sara grinning wickedly at them. 

But in an instant the moment is over and they barrel out the doors and sprint across the lawn until they reach the back of the main building. They laugh in between gasping breaths and when Tommy makes a comment about his asthma, their laughter turns hysterical. 

Felicity folds herself into his side, covering her mouth with her hand and burying her face into his chest. Oliver laughs into her hair, trying to compose himself. 

This right here is absolutely everything to Oliver: his friends laughing around him, the love of his life content in his arms, and an uncertain but hopeful future ahead of him. 


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite all their obstacles, Oliver and Felicity move forward in their lives. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Today is an emotional day for us. This is our last chapter of Wild Youth. We worked tirelessly on this story and there were times we were unsure if we would be able to post it. Lucky for us, we were able to share it with all of you amazing people. (And you've totally made it worth it). 
> 
> If you're sad that this story is coming to an end, DON'T BE! We have some exciting news for you. While this story finishes in a wonderful place for Oliver and Felicity, there is always potential to write more. We are excited to announce that a sequel is in the works! We are already brainstorming ideas for a plot, and we think you will really enjoy it. You'll have to give us some time, though. I am focusing on my Bratva fic and Emma is making her College AU into a multi chapter where you guys can prompt her but also brainstorming on a few other fic ideas.. These were pushed aside due to the time restraints of the OFBB. So, please allow us some time to work on our own personal projects before we tackle the sequel. But we will write it eventually! :) 
> 
> We are forever grateful for you. Whether you simply read, or give kudos, or add comments, or do all three, we are so so so thankful. You've all been so supportive of our story! Please enjoy this last chapter. We love you! xo

**Graduation Day**

Felicity zips the front of the black, overflowing graduation robe. It hits her a few inches below the knee, the fabric swallowing her tiny frame. 

She can't believe they made it to this moment. When she came here, she did not intend to graduate. Yet here she is, about to enter a whole new phase of her life. 

She thinks about everything that happened this school year. The Rebels, Oliver, Cooper, her dad, the car crash. Every single thing that happened, good or bad, led her to this moment. Considering where she is now, academically and romantically, she is beyond grateful for every last bit of it. 

Oliver comes out of his bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist from a shower. Drops of water slide from his hair down over his face before dripping off his chin. She follows the wet path of water down as it glides smoothly over his chest, mesmerized by it. She snaps out of it quickly when he whistles, looking Felicity up and down. She does a little twirl and curtsy. 

“You look ready to graduate,” he remarks, pride evident in his voice.

She knows even he can't believe they made it and all their hard work paid off. 

“And you don't,” she teases, taking in his bare chest. She glances at the clock on his wall. “We have to leave in five minutes if we’re gonna meet Tommy and Laurel beforehand.” 

He removes the towel from his waist and winks at her. “I’ll get dressed right now.” 

She rolls her eyes and doesn't give him the satisfaction of looking at him, instead turning her back. He laughs at her actions but Felicity did it seriously; she knows if she sees him naked, they’ll need a lot longer than five minutes. 

She hears rustling behind her from what she can only assume is Oliver getting dressed. Strong arms band around her torso. “I’m ready,” he says before kissing the top of her head. 

Felicity turns in his arms and looks him over. He wears the black robe well and something shoots through her at seeing him like this. She places her hands on either side of his face. “I’m so proud of you, you know that, right?” 

He nods. “And I’m proud of you. I can't believe we are actually graduating,” he says. She knows he is just as happy and surprised by it as she is. 

“I wish our parents were here to see it,” she whispers solemnly. 

Oliver’s parents never expected him to graduate, that is for sure. His parents are proud of him, but they claim they have an important benefit for the mayor that they have to attend. They accepted the invitation months ago, and it upsets Felicity that they didn't even consider their son’s graduation. 

For Felicity, her mother wants to be there badly but can't afford to lose the days from work. She is rather close to getting promoted to manager, so she can't risk leaving. Her father won't show, of course, but that is okay with her. She has her closure with him now. 

Besides, all she needs is Oliver and her friends. They will be walking alongside Tommy and Laurel, and the younger Lance sister will be cheering from the stands. It'll be perfect. 

“I guess it’s just you and me against the world,” he says, wrapping her in a hug. 

She likes the thought of that. Just the two of them, getting through whatever life throws at them. She stays there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of safety in his arms, before pulling away. 

“Alright, we have to go,” she states, patting his chest and glancing at the clock again. 

Oliver grabs their caps off his desk and makes his way towards the door. He turns when she doesn't follow and holds his hand out for her. 

Felicity stays rooted to her spot, taking a long look around his room. Their suitcases are piled by the door, already packed with most of their belongings. They have a flight booked for that night to head back home. 

She feels sad that they won't be back to Lord Verdant’s again. It’s only been one school year and yet she owes everything to this place. She takes in the bed where she and Oliver first made love, and hopes that nothing changes between them. 

She glances at Oliver, and he seems to sense what she is thinking. He smiles at her encouragingly and nods his head, wiggling his fingers a bit. 

“C’mon, baby. Time to go,” he says softly. 

She smiles and looks around one more time before grabbing his hand. She doesn't know what's in store for them in the upcoming months, but she does know that she will have Oliver beside her for every step of it. 

**

Felicity glances at the clock on the diner wall as she makes her way over to a table full of businessmen, a pot of steaming black coffee in her hand.  _ Almost time,  _ she thinks. 

She refills their mugs and promptly ignores the pet names they throw her way when she takes their orders. One of them mentions her hair color and she tries to be as polite as possible. She doesn’t blame him, though. Her hair gives her a lot of attention. Her glasses may be on and she may have a ponytail, but her blue hair is still as electric as ever. 

She manages to get to the last one, a thin, greasy-haired man. The pen clamps in her right hand, hovering over the pad of paper in her left. She has a bad feeling about this one and his salacious leer does not convince her otherwise. 

“And what would you like today, sir?” 

Sleazy Man, as she dubs him, looks her up and down and Felicity suppresses the urge to physically gag.

“Are you on the menu, sugar? Because you are quite the fox.” 

Felicity forces herself to keep smiling and not punch the smirk off his face. She has a mean right hook, or so Oliver says, and she wouldn't mind perfecting her technique on this man.

She ignores his comments and repeats, “What would you like today, sir?” 

Sleazy Man™ seems annoyed by her lack of response but thankfully places his order, although not before claiming she is playing hard to get. 

She walks swiftly away from the table and glances back at the clock. She smiles widely and a wave of giddiness washes over her. One hour left to her shift, just around the time when-

“Hey, baby.” 

Oliver. Without fail, he always shows up exactly one hour before the end of her shift. He eats breakfast at the diner every morning, ordering his usual Eggs Benedict, of course. But then he leaves to hang out with Tommy or go to work. 

Diggle, the kind veteran who frequents the diner, was in need of some help in his auto repair shop during the busier summer months. Felicity suggested Oliver do it, and though it took him awhile to adjust to the idea of working, he genuinely enjoys it. 

But Oliver always comes back to the diner to keep Felicity company as she approaches the end of her shift. It’s the only thing that gets her through all the messy coffee spills and entitled men she encounters. 

“Oliver! Hi,” she says excitedly, already lifting up on her toes to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

He puts his hands on her waist and dips his head to whisper in her ear, “I think I should get a proper hello, don't you think?” 

She agrees with him and wants nothing more than to kiss him like she normally does, but Sleazy Man™ hasn't taken his eyes off her. 

She steps out of his hold and puts the now-empty coffee pot on the counter before ripping the order sheet from the pad and walking over towards the kitchen window to clip it on the rotating wheel. Felicity grabs Oliver’s hand and they immediately intertwine their fingers. They walk towards the back, but not before she scans the room to make sure her tables are momentarily satisfied. 

She brings them to the back hallway by the bathrooms and into a dark alcove. She likes to call it “their” alcove because they use it so often, practically every day. 

Her back hits the wall and Oliver presses the full length of his body against hers, both cloaked in darkness. She brings their entwined hands to her lips and kisses along his knuckles. 

“Hello,” she whispers into their hands, her eyes trying to find his in the dim light. 

He bends his head down to her neck, breathing in her scent before pressing hot kisses along her thundering pulse.

“Hi. How’s work?” he asks her, his voice rumbling against her skin, stubble tickling her. 

A giggle works its way out of her mouth and she arches her back to move away, but his other arm curls around her to hold her hips steady. She can feel him smiling and can’t help but mirror the action. 

“Better now that you’re here,” she says candidly. 

He hums at her response and lifts his head up, his nose nudging against hers slightly. Her breath stutters and she can almost feel his lips on hers. They are mere centimeters away and Felicity feels an unbidden heat rise within her at the feeling of his warm breath coasting over her lips. 

Charged energy surrounds them and Felicity marvels at how every kiss with Oliver gives her as much excitement as their first. They may as well be back in that closet at Lord Verdant’s exploring each other for the first time. But she can't focus on that too long because all of a sudden he breathes out when she breathes in and then there is no holding back as his lips claim hers. 

The heat that had been steadily rising crashes over her completely as she disentangles their hands to clutch at his hair.

Their seven minutes in the closet was all about exploring, and now it is all about  _ knowing _ . For instance, Felicity knows Oliver loves it when she bites on his lower lip. As she does that now, he bucks into her and she smiles because she  _ knows _ . Likewise, Oliver knows she loves it when he touches her, so he wastes no time in running his hands all over her. Playing with the end of her ponytail, running down her back, squeezing her hips, feathering his fingertips over her abdomen, brushing under her breasts and back around to her ponytail to trace the same path of fire over her again. 

They’ve become so in tune with each other, and yet no desire has been lost. Felicity opens her mouth at the exact moment Oliver moves his tongue. Nothing separates them as they sip from each other's lips, both moaning as he hooks her leg around his waist. 

She feels him through her work dress, hitting her center perfectly. If he just did it a little bit more maybe she could-

“FELICITY! ORDER’S UP!” 

They break away from each other immediately, Oliver dropping her leg and stepping away from her. Cold air rushes over her heated skin at the lack of his presence and she shivers involuntarily.

She looks at where he now stands, bathed in light. She stifles a gasp at his darkened eyes and the way they lock on her. 

“I have to get back,” she says throatily. She can hear the desire and regret in her voice so she quickly clears her throat. She doesn't need her boss or Sleazy Man™ to see her flustered.

Oliver pushes a stray lock of blue hair behind her ear and caresses her cheek softly before dropping his arm completely. 

“After you,” he says gruffly, his arms pointing towards the main room of the diner in a sweeping gesture. 

She walks briskly out of the hallway and to the kitchen counter, feeling his eyes on her the entire time. She carefully places the food on a tray and hoists it above her shoulder before moving towards the table of businessmen.

She doles out the food without looking at them, especially not at Sleazy Man™, and puts the tray under her arm. 

Meeting the eye of the most harmless of the group, a robust man with his tie undone in the far right corner of the booth, she asks, “Can I get you anything else?” 

They all tell her no and just as she is about to walk away, Sleazy Man™ opens his mouth. 

“Is that your boyfriend, honey?” 

This time she does roll her eyes and once again ignores him completely.

“Enjoy your meal!” she says in the most fake, cheerful way possible before walking back towards the counter and aggressively throwing the tray on a shelf beneath the counter. 

Oliver sits on a high bar stool across from her. 

“Need me to say something to him?” 

She meets his eyes when she hears the tenseness of his voice. He is doing that thing with his hand he does when he’s angry and she can see his muscles bulging under his grey t-shirt. He hates when men hit on her or make her uncomfortable, but Felicity made him promise to let her handle it ever since he almost got himself banned from the diner. He punched an older man who pinched her ass and if her boss hadn't been on his break at the time, Oliver would have been kicked out. 

So, she shakes her head. “Thanks, but I can handle it. Besides, I only have another two weeks here and then it’s off to MIT.” 

Oliver shifts a bit in his chair. “About that…”

She crosses her arms and looks at him challengingly. “Oliver, we went over this before. I refuse to be some housewife who depends on her husband. I want an education and MIT is an amazing opportunity.”

He smiles cheekily. “I haven't even popped the question yet.”

“No you haven't and you won't until we both graduate. We agreed on that, remember?” 

He lifts his arms to uncurl her arms from her chest. He holds her hands in his and presses a chaste kiss to her left wrist. “ _ You  _ agreed on that. I never said anything about waiting.” 

She huffs and pulls her hands from his so they rest on her hips. “What were you going to say before and why are you trying to distract me from it?” 

She quirks an eyebrow at him and he sighs. “It’s nothing important, really. Just that I’m going to miss you, baby.” His eyes sweep over her body and he licks his lips. “I’ll especially miss having your body pressed against mine at night.” 

She understands where he is coming from. At Lord Verdant’s, it was easy for them to sleep together. Platonically. Sure they had sex often but there were some nights where they just fell asleep in each other’s arms. They had a system of sorts. Laurel basically lived with Tommy in his room and Oliver lived with Felicity in hers. It was mutually beneficial.

When they arrived home for the summer, Felicity feared that her relationship with Oliver wouldn't last. She had her job at the diner to get back to and college prep that needed to be done. Oliver had his wealthy lifestyle and demanding parents waiting for him. 

Much to her relief, these factors barely affected them. They still see each other daily and go on double dates every weekend with Tommy and Laurel. 

The best part, though, is the sleeping arrangements. Oliver sneaks into her house almost every single night. They sleep in her small bed until the morning when he creeps back out. 

They had thought they hid the arrangement well enough until a month into the sneaking around when Donna asked Felicity if her boyfriend would eventually like to stay for breakfast sometime. The jig was up, but luckily her mother was more accepting than most. Donna told Oliver where they kept the key hidden on the porch so he could come in and leave freely. Donna’s only rule was that they try to refrain from having sex under her roof. 

So Oliver and Felicity got really, really good at being quiet. 

On the nights when his parents were home and not at some gala or event, Oliver was forced to stay home in his own bed. Of course, this never stopped Felicity from sneaking into the mansion. Sure, the fence was high and the climb up to his window via a trellis was a little too Romeo and Juliet for her, but it was always worth it. 

It all came to a head when Thea walked in on Felicity and Oliver kissing in his bed and screamed for her parents. 

But luck was once again on their side, because Robert and Moira Queen  _ love  _ Felicity. They love that she made Oliver get his shit together and work on his grades, that she encouraged him to get a job and work for his money, that she helped get him into college. All while being “an intelligent, poised young lady” or so Mrs. Queen says. They didn't even balk at her blue hair, much to Felicity’s surprise. 

So Felicity understands what Oliver is saying because she agrees. She will most definitely miss him, too. Especially after going months being wrapped around each other all night long.

She moves around the counter to stand directly in front of him. She rubs an arm down his shoulder comfortingly. 

“I’ll miss it, too.” 

He smiles sadly and looks away. “The closer you get to going to MIT the farther away from me you feel.” 

She sighs and shakes her head, trying not laugh since he seems to be serious. “Oliver. You’re going to Harvard, remember? We’ll be less than five minutes away from each other.” 

It’s the perfect scenario, actually. They couldn't have picked closer universities. 

“I know, baby, but...okay, I’m going to suggest something and I don't want you to freak out.” 

Nervousness spikes inside Felicity as she steps back from him and moves behind the counter again. She makes a mental note that all her tables seem to have paid and left, even Sleazy Man™ and Company. She takes a spray bottle out from beneath the bar and begins to wipe down the counter. She needs to do something productive otherwise she will tighten her ponytail or push up her glasses, which he knows are her two most obvious signs of nerves. 

“What is it?” she inquires, aggressively spraying the counter to keep her body busy. 

Oliver stands up and stops her from drenching the counter any more by lightly putting his hand over hers, halting her movements. He gingerly removes the bottle from her hand and squeezes her fingers so she looks at him. 

“Move in with me.” 

“Wh-what? No way,” she stutters, because he  _ did not _ just ask her to move in with him. 

“Come on, baby. I’ll buy us a nice apartment right in between both schools. It’ll just be you and me.” 

She really wants to say yes, but there are other factors that go into it. 

“Oliver, you know I can't. I paid the deposit on a dorm and I already have a roommate lined up.” 

He pouts and she finds herself momentarily distracted by how adorable he looks. He walks around the corner towards her. 

“I’ll pay you the money you’ll lose from the deposit and as for the roommate, I think we can both agree you’d rather live with me.” She feels his hand trace the edge of her dress and she knows he is trying to entice her by doing so. 

She swats it away before anyone can see. “I don't want your money. You know I hate charity.” 

“At least think about it? Just you and me in an apartment to ourselves...imagine all the possibilities...” 

She can imagine it quite clearly, actually. In fact, ever since he put his hand on the hem of her dress there have been some pretty intense scenarios flashing through her head. 

“Ugh…” she groans in frustration. “Fine.” 

Hope fills his eyes. “Fine?”

She can't say no to him and honestly, she doesn't  _ want _ to. “Fine as in I’ll move in with you.” He smiles broadly, flashing his teeth, and leans in to kiss her. She pushes on his chest before their lips make contact. “BUT, first we have to ask our parents. Well technically you will talk to your parents and I’ll just talk to my mom. Things will go a lot smoother if they are on our side and I really don't want them to-”

His lips land on hers, effectively cutting her off mid-sentence. 

“I love you, Felicity,” he states against her lips. 

She kisses him languidly for a few more seconds before pulling away. 

“And I love you, Oliver.” 

**

Two weeks later they settle themselves in a beautiful penthouse apartment in Boston, exactly in the middle of both schools. 

They wave goodbye to the Queens and Donna from the window, and before their parents’ car has even turned the corner, Oliver wraps his arms around her torso from behind and pulls her away. 

He wastes no time in beginning to kiss down the column of her neck, and she tilts her head to the side to provide him better access. One of his arms unbinds from her waist and cups her breast, sending delicious shocks over her. 

She moans when he releases her and picks her up bridal style before tossing her playfully on the bed. She waits impatiently as he unbuckles his pants and removes them. 

He tosses his shirt off quickly, leaving him in nothing but his briefs, and crawls over her body. He plants his knees on either side of her hips and she can feel his hard arousal against her. 

“You know,” he says huskily, unbuttoning the front of her dress, “I have an orientation meeting tonight, but I think I’ll skip it so we can properly christen every inch of this apartment.” 

She smirks and licks her lips. “You're such a rebel.” 

His eyes spark at her joke and he chuckles softly before parting her dress completely and pressing an open mouthed kiss to the top of her breast. 

He stays there until her body is writhing beneath him. His lips release her with a pop and he smiles as he looks at the spot he just sucked on. She knows without even looking that he has left his mark on her. 

With a wink and a devilish smile, Oliver moves towards her other breast.

“Only for you, baby.” 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think :)
> 
> Feel free to chat with us! Emma is on tumblr at beinmyheart and on twitter at beinmyheart8 and I'm on tumblr at felicityschattycathy AND NOW IM ON TWITTER at emschattycathy :)!


End file.
